Dragon's Keeper
by roselynn1004
Summary: MayBeth Targaryen, lover to Niklaus Mikaelson, fights her way to protect her family. A family she's ad for 1000. A Heretic. Witch and a Vampire. Read to find out her journey through the ups and down all in the name of family.
1. Chapter 1

***Year 973***

I was walking to my fathers study to ask him something. I gently knocked on the door and patiently waited. Nothing. I knocked again. Nothing. I opened the door to find no one inside. I walked in further and found a three rock like things on my father's desk. I heard the door slam indicating someone's in the house.

"MayBeth is that you?"

"Yes Papa, I'm in my room." she lied.

"I'll be making dinner, alright love?"

"Yes Papa." she hurriedly picked up the rocks and ran to her room.

She placed the rocks under a pile of clothes. She went back to her fathers study and opened the window. She always loved this window because it was never locked so she would always sneak out or if she needed to get in the house, that was the way to go. MayBeth then started to rearrange the study to make it look robbed. She then ran down to the kitchen to find her Papa.

"Papa come quickly!" She exclaimed. Her father turn 'round quickly.

"What is it dear child?!." He asked worriedly.

"Someone was in your study Papa!" They both raced to the study. Her father's face was unreadable as he walked into his study. He began to search through.

"No." He whispered. "NO!!" He yelled. MayBethyelped. He turned to look at her.

"The rocks... there missing! MayBeth did you take them from my desk?" MayBeth tried her best to keep a straight face as she looked at her papa and lied,

"No, papa I did not take the rocks from your desk. Are you certain that is where you placed it?"

MayBeth's father began to search through his desk like a mad man, opening and closing drawers and becoming frustrated as he begins to realize that his precious rocks are nowhere to be found. He then takes one last look at his daughter and with a powerful yell he sends MayBeth to her room. MayBeth jumped as she was startled by her papa's reaction and quickly turns towards the door to exit. She did not look back. Once MayBeth safely enters her room and makes sure she locks the door, she takes the rock from under the pile of clothing and stares at the wonderful color that the rock was. The rock was blue with white streaks that looked like lightning bolts (picture above). MayBeth placed the rock somewhere safe. She then got dressed in her nightgown, seeing as it was night time, and went to bed.

 **.o0o.**

 **~One Month Later~**

MayBeth was in the woods with the rocks. She was just staring at them as if waiting for them to come alive. Suddenly as if her wishes came true, the rocks started to move and shake. MayBeth backed away slowly, then the rocks started breaking and cracking. 'Something was coming out of it', she thought to herself. She watched as whatever was inside come out of the rocks. Then she wondered, was it really a rock?.

"It was an egg" MayBeth gasped. She looked closer and saw it was a baby dragons. The newly hatched dragons looked up at her with their big blue eyes. MayBeth stared at them, not knowing what to do until the baby dragons hobbled to her with their wide eyes. MayBeth bent down to touch it and as she did, aflorescent light started to come off her where she had her hand on the dragon. The light had gotten bigger and with that, MayBeth started to get dizzy. Soon MayBeth fell asleep with the dragons keeping a watchful eye on it's imprint.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Okay so this story is going to be a little different because I added new things. 1) MayBeth is a Targaryen (From Game of Thrones). 2) I added the characters from The Originals. 3) The dragons are named the same as the dragons from GoT. That's all. Enjoy.**

 **~Some time Later~**

 **~o0o~**

 **MayBeth P.O.V**

I was sitting at my desk writing a letter to my now dead father. He died of sickness. That is why I moved to this new village where my Mama lives. The plague infected most, caught my papa too, so I moved.

 **Dear Papa,**

 **We have new villagers in our village.My dragons were outside when they came. They're known as the Mikaelson Family. They moved into a hut next to mine Papa. I have yet to meet them. I'm sure that I will. Rhaegal, Viserion, and Drogon and I miss you dearly Papa. I found Mama in this village Papa. I live with her now. See you soon Papa.**

 **Love,**

 **MayBeth Targaryan**

I put the feather and paper down and went outside to find Rhaegal, Viserion, and Drogon, my dragons, flying overhead. I saw the Mikaelsons' father beating Niklaus. I called my dragons

"Rhaegal, Viserion, Drogon, come quick"

The Mikaelson's stop to look at me. The father stops mid-swing as my dragons come flying down. They circle him and I come near and help Niklaus of the ground.

He stares at me astonished. The rest of his family look at me as if I have three heads. The father looks scared.

"You really shouldn't beat your son" I say as I pet my dragons. "They don't like it when fathers betray their sons or daughters" I said as Drogon roars and Viserion and Rhaegal follow suit. The father looks at me and glares.

"You own these, these beast?" I glare at him and Drogon steps forward but I stop him.

"Do you not know who I am? I'm MayBeth Stormborn, of House Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons. Do you know what happens to people who disobey me? I feed them to my dragons." I say to him before smiling at the rest of the Mikaelsons and leaving with my dragons following me.

 **~o0o~**

I was on my way to meet my best friend, Elijah Mikaelson.

"Elijah!" I ran to him and jumped on his back. It's been two years since the incident and the Mikaelson's and I have been best friends since then.

Niklaus has even asked to court me and of course I said yes. "Hello Young Beth" I jumped off his back and looked at him.

"Why do you intend to call me Young Beth 'Lijah.'" He turns to look at me. "Why do you intend to call me 'Lijah' Young Beth." He retorted.

"Touche." We laughed as we walked back to my hut.

 **~o0o~**

"So how are you Elijah?" I say as we were in my hut. My Mama was making dinner for us.

"Well Kol is...well Kol. Niklaus is blinded by rage from what mother and father did. Finn has fled. Rebekah is still trying to find love." Elijah said sadly.

"How are you Elijah" I said and his eyes snap up to look at me.

"I feel...I feel hurt. My mother and father split my family apart." Elijah said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh Elijah come here." He comes into my arms and cries softly. I smell food. "Come, I think dinner's ready." He stands and leads me into the kitchen where my Mama was cooking. She looks up at us and gives us our food. I then realize that it's enough to feed the entire village.

"Mama, this is a lot of food." I say astonished at the amount.

"Well, you and Elijah's family have important matters to discuss. Don't you worry my dear, I'll be here. Take your dragons with you too." She said as she ushered us out of the hut. Me and Elijah made our way to his family's hut. We walked in to see Rebekah, Kol, and Niklaus. I didn't see Finn so I guess Elijah was right. They all turn to look at us and then at the food in our hands.

"Hello everyone, I come bearing food and Dragons that are in your back garden." I say. They all smile and Niklaus comes to hug me.

"Hello my sweet." I smile at him and kiss his lips ever so slightly. Rebekah and Kol gag at us and Elijah just smiles.

"Eww!! Get a room." She says. Kol comes up to me and gives me a hug next.

"Hello darling, miss me." He smirks.

"Yes Kol, did you miss me?" I smirk back at him.

'Yes I have Young Beth." I roll my eyes

"Again with that wretched name." They all laugh at me. Niklaus comes up to me and crashes his lips against mine. I kiss him back and we both hear fake gagging behind us.

"Stop that! Both of you." Rebekah says. Niklaus and I stare into each others eyes. I then heard my dragons roaring. The Mikaelson's and I ran outside to see what I least expected.

"No" I whispered dropping to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~**

 **Niklaus comes up to me and crashes his lips against mine. I kiss him back and we both hear fake gagging behind us.**

 **"Stop that! Both of you." Rebekah says. Niklaus and I stare into eachothers eyes. I then heard my dragons roaring. The Mikaelson's and I ran outside to see what I least expected.**

 **"No" I whispered dropping to the ground.**

"MAMA NO!" I cried. Niklaus came to me. "My mama Nik" I cried softly into his shoulder. Nik held onto me as I cried. Elijah looked at the burning house. He found a piece of paper, he walked up to the burning house and picked it up. He hurried to us.

"Niklaus look at this" He said. Nik looked up at his older brother. "Not now Elijah!" He said.

"NIKLAUS! Look at this" he yelled to Nik. I jumped at the loudness of his voice. His eyes soften. Nik pulls me up with him. "What is it Elijah" His voice rough. Elijah hand the note to Nik. As he reads the note, I look to the burning house, tears spring to my eyes. Niklaus turns to us and gives the paper to his siblings so they can read it. All eyes widen and I take the note and read it

 **MayBeth,**

 **You dare cross me by being with my**

 **Poor excuse of a son. I visited your mother**

 **And my was she delicious.**

 **I'll be coming after you and your dragons next,**

 **then my bastard son**

 **And then the rest of my children.**

 **~Mikael**

"He wants me Nik" I said as I dropped the paper to the floor. Nik came to me as well as the rest of his siblings.

"We will not let our father hurt you Young Beth." I giggled at the name he used. They all laugh at me. I turn to the almost black house, then to my dragons, then at the Mikaelsons, and then back to my dragons. "Where do we go?" I ask them as I stare at my dragons flying overhead. Nik turns me to him and I stare into his eyes. He gives me a small smile. "We go wherever we want to go."

 **~o0o~**

I wait with Kol and Rebekah as Nik and Elijah put our belongings on the boat to a small swamp town called New Orleans. When Nik and Elijah are done we all aboard the ship. "Wait!" I tell then. They all look at me. "Yes my love? Nik says to me. "I'll be right back, okay?" They all nod at me as I run back to the burnt and fallen house that me and my mama lived in. "Drogon, Rhaegal, Viserion! Come" I call my dragons. They come and circle me as I take my dragon's tooth necklace and mutter a spell. My dragons and my necklace started to turn a light purple color. Soon my dragons disappear into my necklace. A tear falls from my eyes to my necklace. After that I walk back to the Mikaelsons holding my dragon necklace. Nik comes to me and then looks down at my necklace. "You put your dragons there?" he says surprised. "Yes Nik but it's to protect them while we are on our way to New Orleans." "Yes my love." He says and kisses me softly. We then aboard the ship and sale off.

 **~o0o~**

I stare out into the open sea holding my necklace that holds my dragons and wonder what made Mikael come after my mama. My thoughts are broken as I hear someone come on to the deck. "My love? What are you doing awake?" Nik says as he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck. I lean into him and sigh. "I can't sleep Nik, I want to sleep without fear" I pull out a dagger.

It's the same dagger Nik uses for his siblings but this one is spelled just for me since i'm not an Original.

"No MayBeth, I will not dagger you and you know this." He shakes his head at me. "I know Nik, but this is for me. You can wake me when we land Nik but please let me sleep for a day or two. Okay?" I say to try to reassure him that all is alright. I hold the dagger to my heart and grab his hands in mine as I start to push the dagger towards my heart. "I love you Nik" My skin turning a gray color as veins start to cover my body. Nik's eyes start to water as I fall into his arms. He silently carries my body to a coffin he had for me. As he places me into the coffin, a tear falls from his eyes. "I love you MayBeth. Always and Forever."

 **~o0o~**

I open my eyes to find Nik, Elijah, and Rebekah staring at me. "Why are you all staring at me?" I ask. Nik rolls his eyes and smiles at me and helps me out of the coffin. He pulls me into a kiss. "You were asleep for years Young Beth" Elijah tells me. I look at Nik with wide eyes. "I said two or three days Nik! What happened?" I ask him. He doesn't answer so I turn to Rebekah and noticed her red eyes. "Bekah? Why are you crying?" She looks to Nik with hatred. "Why don't you ask Nik" I turn to look back at him.

"What is she talking about Nik" I say slowly and wait for I'm to speak. When he doesn't, Elijah decides to speak. "Rebekah wanted to be with someone and Niklaus decided to end the poor boy's life." I look at Nik and noticed tears in his eyes. I start to walk away but half way I look back. "Nik come with me." He follows me. "Why Nik? Why would you do that to Bekah?" I say to him. He looks into my eyes. "Because when you daggered yourself, I didn't see a point in being the nice guy you love Beth, I was lonely and you know the dagger doesn't work on me! You made the better person, you helped me when father beat me, you helped me undo the curse mother did to me! I love you MayBeth and when you daggered yourself, Apart of me died." I was shocked to hear this. I went to him and hugged him so tightly. Niklaus shook slightly as he cried on my shoulder. "I love you too Nik, but you know we're going to have a funeral for the boy right Nik?" I said looking at him. He knew he didn't have a choice in the matter but he nodded anyway

 **~o0o~**

We were walking behind the car that had the boy in it. Bekah was trying to hold herself together. Elijah holding her. Nik was next to me holding my hand. We were passing a plantation house and saw a boy getting whipped by a man on a horse. The little boy picked up an apple and threw it at the man and before the man could retaliate, Niklaus threw a rock at the man in the head that killed him instantly. Me and Nik walked up to him. "What is your name" Niklaus said to the little boy. "Don't got one, Mama wouldn't name till I turned ten, case the fever took me. Then it took her." The boy said. Nik bent down to the boys level. "You're a survivor, and survivors need names. How about Marcellus?" Nik said. "Marcellus?" The boy said to Nik. "It comes from Mars, the God of War, and it means "Little Warrior" Nik says as he gets up from the ground, takes my hand in his and holds his other and out to Marcellus. Marcellus grabs Nik's hands and smiles to us and we smile back.

"Perhaps there is hope for our brother after all" I hear Elijah say. "Come 'Little Dove" I say as I lead both boys to Elijah and Bekah.

 **~o0o~**

Marcellus has been living with us for years now. He is now a man, a very smart man. I see Niklaus standing on the balcony and I walk over to him. "What is it my love" I say as I wrap my arms around him. "Marcellus and Rebekah have grown close over the years." he says to me. I turn him around to face me. "Niklaus, let Bekah have the love she has always wanted." Nik bends down to kiss me. "Just for you my love, just for you." He says to me and smiles. I smile back and look down to see both Marcellus and Bekah looking up at us. I pull away and grab Nik's hands and lead him down the stairs to Bekah and Marcellus. "Bekah, Marcellus, Niklaus and I have some wonderful news! Tell them Nik" I said. "I have allowed you both to court each other." He said and you can clearly see their eyes brighten at those words. "Thanks you Nik, MayBeth." Bekah said and hugged us both, same with Marcellus. "Thank you" He says and hugs us both. "Of course my 'Little dove" I said to him and he smiled at me.

 **~o0o~**

Me and Nik were getting ready for and opera performance at the Opera House. Once we were done getting dressed, we walked down to meet with Elijah and Rebekah. Marcellus was nowhere to be seen. "Rebekah, where is my 'Little Dove" I say to her. "He already at the Opera House Young Beth" I roll my eyes. "Again with that god forsaken name Bekah" They all laugh at me.

 **~o0o~**

We arrive at the Opera House and we split apart to go to our seats. Mine and Nik's seats are on the balcony. I had this bad feeling in my stomach. Nik and I felt someone behind us. Mikael. "I would advise against trying to flee boy, you too MayBeth" I looked to see that he had a White Oak Stake pressed against Nik's back, aiming at his heart. "I can drive this into your heart before you can even think about getting to your feet. And i don't want you to die, yet" I look at Nik scared. I feel him grasp my hand in his. "Father-" he starts but Mikael cuts him off. "Father?" He laughs. "You're still clinging to that word after all these years? A bastard desperate for a daddy? I wonder if your real father would be as embarrassed as I was of you before I discovered you were not mine. Most likely" Nik goes to get up but Mikael pushes the stake to Nik's back. I squeeze his hand in mine. " And you MayBeth, I wonder if your mother saw you as an embarrassment" I start to tear up at his words. Nik goes to get up again but Mikael was still faster. "Easy now, Boy. Don't worry, death will come, but we need to have a little chat before you shuffle off you immortal coil" he said. "Any words we have for each other have been spoken long ago. But know this, I'm no longer the animal begging for scraps of your affection. I will die knowing my hatred of you was just. I will fall, proud of all I've achieved here. So Mikael if you're going to kill me, then get on with it" Nik said "No please no" I said and Nik squeezes my hand in his. "On the contrary Niklaus some things remain unsaid. For instance you were right to be proud of your achievement here as I walk the streets here, your name was spoken of in tones of cities finest so after I kill you, I will remain in New Orleans until every last person who remembers you is dead. The deeds of the mighty Klaus will be remembered by no one. And you, Boy, will simply have never have existed." he finishes. The lights went down and I knew something was wrong. "Ah, the grand show. Oh! I made some alterations in your honor, you'll love it." Mikael sits back and we're forced to watch the show. The curtains raised and the crowd started to clap and laugh. I started crying because Marcellus was strapped onto an X on the stage and random people lay dead next to him. "My 'Little dove' No" I cried softly. Nik squeezes my hand hand in his. Mikael behind us was clapping and laughing as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Nik and me flash over to Marcel and we try to help him but Mikael pulled us back. Rebekah then came and tried to get Marcel out of the giant X that he was strapped to but it was no use because Mikael staked her then threw her to the ground. Elijah then came and grabbed Nik. "There is no helping Marcel, we must run." He said. "No Elijah" I said to him. "There is no use MayBeth. Let's go" And we ran. We were running when we heard Mikael. "Enough running children! Step out of the shadows so we may finish this tale of sorrows!" I nearly tripped at the sound of how close Mikael was to us. "He's coming!" Elijah said and we continued to speed walk. Niklaus put Rebekah's body down and bit his wrists and placed it to her lips. "Drink sister" She awoke. "Marcel?" My eyes teared up at the thought. "He's gone sister" Elijah said to her. I was full blown crying. "No!" She gasped. "All three of you must flee the city, I'll hold him off Niklaus". He said to us and I gasped. "No we fight him together." Nik said but Elijah just shook his head. " we cannot fight him. All we can do is do what we have done, we deceive him. Lead him astray. Now I can do that better than anyone. You take them far away from here. I'll find you." he says to us and me and Bekah quickly shake our heads. "No Elijah you can't. You can't Elijah. This is my fault." Bekah says but is cut by Nik. "No, this is my fault Rebekah. I am so sorry, I'm sorry. Marcel-" We heard a boom from inside the Opera House. "I thought we had found a home here" Nik says. "Klaus" Elijah starts and We turn to look at him. "Please sisters please go" he says and we don't move. "LEAVE!" he says. Nik grabbed me and Bekah and flashes us to safety.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~**

 **We heard a boom from inside the Opera House. "I thought we had found a home here" Nik says. "Klaus" Elijah starts and We turn to look at him. "Please sisters please go" he says and we don't move. "LEAVE!" he says. Nik grabbed me and Bekah and flashes us to safety.**

 **~o0o~**

We were running for what seems like forever. We hear movement behind us. Nik and Bekah both push me behind them. A person, covered in blood, steps from the shadows and I smile at the sight. "Elijah!" I say to him. He comes to us and notices the tears in our eyes. "What's wrong" he says wary. "We thought you were dead" I said to him. "I'm sorry MayBeth, Bekah, and Niklaus, but now we must go before Mikael finds us." All of our smiles fade away. Niklaus grabs my hand in his. "Let's go love, we don't want you to get hurt now do we?" He says. "No we don't my love." We gave each other a small smile and run away from the only place we called home, New Orleans.

 **~o0o~**

After what happened, years later we then moved up to Mystic Falls, Virginia where the Mikaelsons were not welcomed because of what happened with Nik's curse, but as of right now, we had no choice but to live in the same place as the Doppelganger and the Salvatores. We all went to the Mikaelson Mansion and place our belongings there. Nik and I went to go to the Grill while Elijah and Rebekah stayed home. We entered and immediately spot the Doppelganger and her friends. "Nik! Look, there's a table over there! I point out to him. As we near the table I hear the conversation between the Doppelganger. _"What are they doing here?!"_ She says glaring at us. I turned my body so I could sit down and their eyes widened at the sight of mine and Nik's hands. _"Are they dating?"_ She asks the Bennett Witch and Barbie Vamp (Bekah's influence). _"I think they are"_ The witch stated. _"That still doesn't explain why they're back here when clearly they're not welcome."_ Barbie says. Me and Nik sit and order our food. We talk about what the future holds for our family. After our meal, we sit in silence for a little bit until I realized I forgot about my dragons. I turn to Niklaus and look at him. "Nik my dragons. They need to be released" He looks at me and smirks. "Then release them my dear" He says. "Come, I know a place where you can release them." We stand up to leave but as we do I hear the witch say something that makes me smirk. _"We have to follow them. I need to know why they're back"._ Nik takes me to a clearing with a podium like rock. I stand behind it and in the distance I see the Doppelganger with the witch and the barbie vamp. _"What are they doing here? Isn't this where Klaus sacrificed you Elena?"_ The witch says. _"Yeah Bonnie this is it"_ Elena says to her friend. I ignore them and take my dragon's tooth necklace off and placed it on the flat surface of the rock and start the spell. **"Venez sanguis. Venez sanguis, Venez sanguis la force de la bête à moi. Venez sanguinem au moi"** The necklace started to glow the same light purple color that came from the dragons. "She's a witch." Bonnie said. **"Venez sanguis. Venez sanguis, Venez sanguis la force de la bête à moi. Venez sanguinem au moi"** The purple got brighter and brighter. Then the light disappeared and there on the ground were my dragons fully grown. "Drogon, Rhaegal, Viserion!" They turn and they roar to me. In the background Bonnie, Barbie, and Elena all stare at me shocked. _"Dragons? But they don't exist!"_ I ignore them again and turn to Nik and see that he's proud of me. I look down to see my outfit changing to one of my royal dresses. He comes up to me and kisses me softly. "I love you so much" he says touching the rather large crown on my head. "I love you too Nik". I hear my dragons roaring at something and I instantly knew it was Elena and her friends. Nik turns to look and his eyes narrowed at the Doppelganger and her friends. "I don't like to be followed Elena, especially when my girlfriend here is releasing her beloved dragons." Nik states to them. Their eyes widen and my dragons roar at them. _"pryjātās!"_ They kneel their heads at me. I look to the girls and noticed the fear in their eyes, I smirk at this. "Why are you following us?" I say to them. Elena looks at me and answers "We just wanted to know why you and the Mikaelsons are here. That's all we wanted to know" I look at Nik notice that he's angry so I place a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and when I feel him relax, I let go. "We needed a place to stay. We had a home here so we decided to stay. Is that so much of a problem?" The Bennett witch looked like she wanted to say something but my dragons start to get rough with each other. I turn to see Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion attacking each other for food. _**"Zaldrizes! Āeksia ossēnātās, menti ossēnātās, qilōni pilos lue vale tolvie ossēnātās, rine dōre ōdrikātās. Urnet luo buzdaro tolvio belma pryjātās!"**_. They turn to me back down from each other. I look back to see Elena, Bonnie, and Barbie staring at me while Nik looks surprised. "What?" I say to them confused as to why they are looking at me. "What did you say and what did you just speak? Bonnie said. "High Valyrian, a language from my Kingdoms way back when and for what I said, it's really nothing. I just told them to back off each other and to play nice." I say to them. Nik and I left to go home while my dragons flew where no one would see them. When we reach the front door Nik looks at me and smiles. "I didn't know you spoke a different language other than English and Latin" I reach up and kiss his lips ever so softly. "I did, I just never told any of you because you never asked" We head inside the house and head to bed because we were tired after the events that happened.

 **~o0o~**

I was going for a walk, which let me tell you was not easy.

 **~Flashback to like 5 minutes ago~**

 **"Nik! come on please it's just one walk around town." I said to him. Nik turns to look at me and sighs. "No!" He turns to leave but I grab his hand just in time. "Niklaus let MayBeth go on her walk, she needs to be let out at some point." Elijah says. "Don't get into this conversation Brother" Nik said back. Rebekah comes around the corner with a bloodbag in her hand and stands by me. "Nik, you can't keep MayBeth locked up in this house." I then turn to Nik with pleading eyes. His eyes soften. "Fine go, but I want you back here at 9. Okay?" He says. I squeal in delight. "Thanks Lijah, Bekah and thank you Niklaus, and I will my love" I give him a kiss and grab my keys, Bekah's bloodbag and head out before she can say anything. The last thing I hear is Bekah whining and Nik and Lijah laughing.**

 **~Flashback over~**

So far my walk was relaxing and the bloodbag was amazing. As I was walking I heard a familiar someone scream. I ran in the direction of the scream and realize it was Bonnie being attacked by a vampire. I ran in front of her. "Hey you! Back off or you'll regret it." I said to the vamp. He laughed at me. **Oh. Hell. No**. I mentally called Drogon to find me for help. The man Looked to me and then to Bonnie and smirked. "What are you going to do about it "little girl." _I know he did not just call me a 'little girl'._ I see Drogon come up from behind him. "This is what i'm going to do about it. Drogon! _Dracarys!_ " I take the hand of Bonnie and hide behind a rather large garbage bin. The man looked behind him just in time for him to be incinerated. I look at Bonnie to see her wide-eyed and scared. "Drogon wont hurt you I promise." I say. Bonnie looks at me and nods. I get up and help her up as well. "where are we?" I ask not knowing where I was. "I don't know" she said looking for a street sign. "Come with me" I say and start to climb on Drogon but Bonnie stops me. "Wait! you want me to ride with you on your dragon? what if people see us?" She stated. "Bonnie, it's dark out so no one will see, and yes now get on" I say and help her on. Once we're back in the parts of Mystic Falls we know, We get off Drogon and I send him flying back to where he was before. I turn to look around and find that the Grill was about a block away from where me and Bonnie were. "Look over there!" I grab Bonnie's hand and run to the grill as fast as we could. Once we get there, I see a scared scooby do gang, an angry Klaus with a very tired looking Elijah and Rebekah. I see Bekah look our way and say something to Klaus which makes him run to me. "Are you alright? What Happened?" Klaus bombards me with questions but all I do is sit in the same table as Bonnie and laying my head down like she's doing right now because after what we just went through, we were both tired and ready to go home but Niklaus was not having it and demanded that we tell him what happened. I looked up at him and told him the story from the beginning. His eyes go wide and he looks towards Bonnie and asked her if it was true or not. "Klaus, I wouldn't lie about something like this, especially since MayBeth is your girlfriend. I may not like you or you're family but I would never put her at risk. I'm just glad MayBeth got to me in time to save me. My magic is going all haywire on me right now." Nik looked relieved and did the unexpected and hugged Bonnie. I think shocked is an understatement for the scooby do gang. Nik let Bonnie go and took me into a hug and kiss. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." I laughed and said goodbye to Bonnie and me, Nik, Lijah, and Bekah went home.

 **~o0o~**

 **~ 4 months later ~**

"Nik! I'm fine can we please just go already?" I say to Nik. Everything here in Mystic Falls is fine and now since Mikael is forever dead, we can all go back to New Orleans. Nik is having a fit because of the fact that I was sick with a high fever and he thinks it's unsafe to travel especially after what happened the last time I went traveling which was 4 months ago. "Niklaus, MayBeth is healthy and fine, it is okay to leave. She will be safe with us by her side. Now let us hurry and stop having a fit." Elijah said coming out of a room. "Thanks Elijah". I say to him. He looks at me and smiles. "Ugh fine let us go." Nik said. Rebekah Comes out of the room with two bloodbags. "Finally we get to leave this stupid place" She says and hands me the other bloodbag and I smile "Yes finally I really want to go back to our real home and maybe undagger Kol and Finn once we're there right Niklaus."


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f186b29ccd080b6fab3d2044a99f419a"Niklaus stopped and turned to me. He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips. "Of course my love. If that's what you want, then we can undagger them." I take his hand in mine and lead him to the car. The car ride is mostly quiet other than Bekah and I sipping our blood bags and Bekah quietly humming to herself. I finish the blood bag and lay my head on Nik's shoulder and fall slowly to sleep. I guess being sick with a high fever can do that to you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="16cee8927b930b57904dbeead491089c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da3d42dba036ebfadf38200ec3932f7b"New Orleans has really changed since we left. More modern looking then when we were here but I guess that's normal since the last time we were here, women wore long dresses and men wore silly hats. We made our way through the French Quarter and to the plantation house. I start to tear up because I miss my little dove, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Marcellus/em. Niklaus turns to me about to say something but stops when he sees me about to cry. "What's wrong my dear." Elijah and Rebekah turn to look at me to. "Marcellus" I whisper and hear Bekah gasp slightly and turns away. Nik hugs me and tries to comfort me. "It's ok love, it's ok." He said as he kissed my head softly. After we calmed down, we headed inside the house. Everything was covered in white sheets to stop the furniture from collecting dust. Elijah started to uncover most of the furniture, Rebekah doing the same. I look at Nik and find him staring at me. "Where are we staying love?" He smiles and takes my hand in his. "Follow me and you will find out." He starts to lead us up the stairs and behind us Rebekah gags causing Elijah to chuckle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f85f5d5e413883feb797cdbb532f5267"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eb01626827f36c7c3a83cde0892439c"Nik and I were on a walk to clear our minds. We stopped by a ... bar? "Nik, a bar? You know I can't drink." He turns to me and smiles. " I know, we are here to get some food." ohhhh. We enter and find people around the stage. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wonder who's singing/em. When the person finishes singing, he senses mine and Nik's presence. Me and Nik both freeze. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No/em. I turn around to see the last person I expected to see, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Marcellus/em. He looks at me and stops. "Mom?" I ran into his arms and cried. "Little Dove?" He shushes me. "Yeah it's me ma." Nik comes up from behind us. "Marcellus." Marcel looked up at Nik and said, "It's been at least a hundred years since that nasty business with your father Mikael. The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake." Me and Nik look at him and Nik responds, "And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust." Nik said to him. "I'd wish you'd had given me a heads up." Marcel said to us. "Why?" Nik asked. "I'd have thrown you a damn parade," Marcel confesses as a wide smile spreads across his face. They embrace. "Niklaus Mikaelson and MayBeth Targaryan. My mentors, my mother and father, my saviors, my sires. Let's get you two a drink," he shouts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7069efa45dc85685ab9f6589af856a68"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c1e69869f769fd12d6dac76667cd2f4"Marcel, Nik, and I catch up on things we've missed (which was a lot). Marcel talked about how he turned Bourbon Street into what it is so that he can attract the out-of-towners, otherwise all the vamps would go hungry. Nik points out that a lot of Marcel's cronies are sporting some serious daywalker ring bling. Marcel brushes it off. "Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle, though– the family." Nik and I are interested in where Marcel was able to find a witch to make him a few. "I have the witches in the town wrapped around my finger." He says. "Marcellus, You know I'm part witch right? Will I still be able to do magic?" I ask him. He smiles at me. "Ma, of course you can, you are my mother." Nik then looks at Marcel "Where can I find Jane-Anne" he asked. I looked at him. "Why?" I say to him. "You'll see." Marcel is then quick to oblige. And as it turns out, Jane-Anne has been captured for being an outlaw aka doing magic without Marcel's permission. "Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it! Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead?" Jane-Anne sputters "I haven't done anything wrong" she said. Marcel calls her a liar. "You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am after all a merciful person." He said to her. She looked at him with hatred. "Rot in hell, monster" She stated. "I'll tell you what, I'll give you another chance" He then slices her neck open with a branch and walks away while the crowd cheers. Nik and I stand there frozen. I couldn't believe that Marcellus would do something like this. "Wha- what just happened?" Nik turned to look at me. "I don't know love." We go to follow Marcel to talk to him. /p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="da23efebc259bb1a7ba8ea4bb271bbac"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MayBeth's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a2e518da5eb1f3eb1177ca7041c5862"Niklaus and I were walking to go find out why Marcel did what he did when I started to not feel good. I stopped Nik. "Nik, I don't feel the best I'm going to go back to the house" I said going on my tip toes to kiss him. "Ok love, be safe". He keeps on walking while I start to walk back to the house. I only make it halfway before someone grabs me from behind and knocks me out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="16cee8927b930b57904dbeead491089c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b69372dcc7a3b36b71311e0af58bb870""Well, well, well, what have we here? I gotta tell you Soph, this street corner is not proving the luckiest spot for your family tonight. Not half an hour ago, we had to teach your sister a little lesson." Marcel said to the witch. "We're putting her to rest Marcel." She spits angrily. "Leave us alone." He looks amused "I never said you could move the body. Matter of fact, I left her here for a reason: to send a message. If anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Quarter and yet a little birdy informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious. Oh, yeah. While I have you, quick QA. My old friend – the hybrid, Klaus – he just happened to show up out of the blue asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne. Any idea why?" He questioned her. "I don't know. Witches don't get involved in vampire business." she states. "Hmm. That would be pretty stupid, that's for sure. Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo, and keep those tourists happy." He said. He turns to the rest of the vampires that are with im. "Take the body." he goes to leave but stops as Sophie starts to panic. "What? No! Stop! Stop! Marcel!" He smiles smugly. "I'm gonna hold on to your sister's body in case maybe you remember why Klaus is here." he states. "Marcel please. Her body won't be at peace." He turns to walk away. "Not my problem." Marcel and the rest of the vampires walk away with Jane-Anne's body. Elijah is still standing on the balcony, watching them. Elijah takes out his phone and calls Rebekah. "Consider this me calling take-backs." "You mean to tell me, after all these years, Marcel is alive and well?" Rebekah stated. "Quite. Our brother seems to have wandered into a war zone. And I haven't been able to find him. Marcel, who Klaus sired and brought up beneath his own wing, now rules a menagerie of savage vampires running wild, killing in public for any human to come upon. Witches are held in subjugation. I doubt Niklaus had any idea what he was walking into." He said. "Sorry, what was that? I stopped paying attention at "our brother". Rebekah said spitefully. "Rebekah." Elijah said warningly. "Our hateful, traitorous bastard of a brother, who's negated any sympathy I once had for him by his repeated efforts to ensure neither you nor I know happiness outside of his own selfish universe." She states. He sighs. "Always and forever, Rebekah, that is what we once swore to each other." He said. "Consider this me calling take-backs." She replies smugly. "Well, you've called take-backs dozens of times over the centuries and yet when our father found us and chased us from this very city..." He gets cut off. "I may be old, Elijah, but I'm hardly senile. I know very well I stuck with Klaus, and not three years later he stuck a silver dagger in my chest and sent me into a magical slumber for ninety years. Do you know why? Because I had the audacity to try and live my life on my own without him." She says. "Enough. I believe our brother's in trouble, so whatever is going on between Marcel and the witches, it's dire enough that they'd risk bringing an Original back to town. The witches have lured him here, I'd like to know why." He ends the call with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f85f5d5e413883feb797cdbb532f5267"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dd24d332949eefa0b418c70ea6c69a4"Elijah is standing in front of "Rousseau's. Sophie Deveraux leaves the restaurant through a backdoor. She goes to a little table with burning candles on it. A dog barks anywhere. Sophie starts crying and talking to her dead sister. "Oh, you got me into this, Jane. Give me the strength to finish it." She stated. The door snaps shut. Sophie turns around. Suddenly, two vampires jump into the alley. "The doors work, you know." She states angrily. "You're doing magic?" Vamp 1 said. "I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects." She says, raising her voice. "Don't make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne. Marcel wants to know why." Vamp 2 states. "I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't, seeing as Marcel killed her." She says. One of the vampires speeds up and grabs Sophie. But suddenly, he disappears. Sophie looks around, afraid; the second Vampire is confused. Something falls to the ground. It's the heart of the other vampire. The second vampire looks up and then turns around to attack Sophie, but before he reaches her, he is also grabbed by a dark shadow. The vampire gets thrown at the wall, a dagger stuck in his chest. Elijah stands near Sophie, looking at the dead vampire. "I'm Elijah. You heard of me?" She states as he cleans the blood of his hands. "Yes." She said nodding. "So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?" He said. Sophie and Elijah are at the cemetery. Sophie opens the squeaking gate and enters the cemetery. Elijah stops in front of the entry. Sophie turns around. "This is sacred ground, which means vampires have to be invited in. But, since I'm desperate... Come on in." Elijah is enters the cemetery. "We can talk freely here." she says. "Then I suggest you start talking. What did your sister want with Niklaus?" Elijah states pointedly. "Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem, and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back. We haven't had much luck, until my sister Jane-Anne knew of a girl, a Heretic passing through the quarter from a small plantation house. She has a special connection to all of you but mostly your brother. She said shocking him. "What do you know of her?" He asked angrily. "Apparently, you all live together and love each other, Klaus a little more but same thing. One thing led to another and now this special half witch, half vampire girl – she's pregnant. And the father of the child she's carrying so happens to be your brother Klaus." She states smugly at Elijah. "That's impossible." He says starting to get irritated. "Nothing's impossible, especially when it comes to your brother. Think about it – they call him the hybrid, right?" She raises her voice and turns her head. "Bring her out!." Three witches come out, standing in formation around MayBeth. Elijah watches her with worry, while MayBeth seems a bit confused and really irritated. "Lijah, what's going on? "Give us a moment, please." He says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7069efa45dc85685ab9f6589af856a68"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39c77f59c0b28184940292986f1a5c9b"Elijah and I were inside of a burial vault, lit by numerous candles on the walls around them. "So, have they been holding you here against your will?" He asks me. "I was on my way to the house when they grabbed me and knocked me out. And they did all these... weird witchy tests." I said, not really liking being trapped here. "Perhaps if you knew my brother's full story, it might explain how this is truly possible. "Here, if I may. Relax. If you open your mind to me, I can show you." I then allow Elijah to touch my head. We close our eyes. "In the beginning as you well know, seeing as you were there. You still don't know the full story, our family was human... A thousand years ago, now." He starts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="092ff7ffa5ca02fce145c99c56d35337"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"FLASHBACK/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58f57a0af637dc8c9b22af11de13850f""Come, Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again." Rebekah states to her younger sibling. "Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cacdcfbfc8e7c0148e13ef769b346e8a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PRESENT DAY/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ceabd29dda82d8c28bcb5e6b146a63d9""That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="031b9a2eb4689a49e612269fff5d3adb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"FLASHBACK/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80fe86817afeef9a29da35074736f5bb"Klaus comes home, carrying Henrik's body. "Mother!" He yells./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a641a48b465b9849de3099dcba50e96f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PRESENT DAY/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10b5d351c1e9760e0af4de96d843bd70""Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c51b9fb5b2b303387eef8b4da62de02e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"FLASHBACK/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2171940060f38fd6e69655f0486cdbe3"Mikael, their father, holds the bleeding arm of a human in front of Rebekah. "Drink!" Rebekah drinks the blood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a82fbe3ab426142d311961f5ee9fa69"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PRESENT DAY/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cb48c2056e4cc0df8b4a7a0d8dff123""Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a974a02fb2f5d5fba6703838a0b1de3d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"FLASHBACK/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7873fdf7a49e2ae8c1523e70eec2637"Klaus attacks a human, feeds, and the person dies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e43a89d0f33ae7707c66d54c8f38d24"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Elijah in present-day)/em "When he killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was." Klaus turn into a wolf. He screams, his bones cracking. Mikael and Elijah come running. "Niklaus!" Elijah yells. "What is happening to me?" Klaus cries. Elijah wants to run to his brother, but he can't as he is held back by his father. "Don't!" Mikael states. "Father! It hurts!" Nik continues to scream in agony. "He's a beast, an abomination." Mikael spits angrily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da55c80780704c8dedf30c0c5e24ee0d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PRESENT DAY/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7bf1ba1de93110ff9bf9f0720e5e692""He wasn't just a vampire." Elijah says to me. "He was also a werewolf. That's how the werewolf curse works. It isn't activated until you take a life, I know this Lijah." I state. "Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f06fa3194a8ff0b1c8cc08e6d39070c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"FLASHBACK/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="648e1eec283224a5664bbbe5168ec84c"Esther, their mother, stands in front of a fire, casting a spell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35e3796c59475414f7590fa26cba09f3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Elijah in present-day)/em "Infuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus's werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self." Mikael binds Klaus to a wooden cross. "Elijah! Elijah, hold him down!" Mikael states. "Brother, please! Don't let them do this to me!" Nik pleads. "Do it now, boy! Now!" Mikael says struggling. "Help me!" Nik yells./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0c2ae29919473cf8d9bec8aa014b4c1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PRESENT DAY/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="323bfc9cb252cafcb7fa358d710f4bd6""Your dad was a true dick." I started making Elijah chuckle. "When our father hunted him – hunted us – for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy." He shakes his head. "He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself. MayBeth, you make Niklaus happier, and for that I am truly grateful." Our moment was ruined by sophie entering the vault. "I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help." She states. "What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman?" He says. "We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming." She says. "Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do." He said back. "That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family." She said which I have to admit sounds like blackmail. "That sounds remarkably like blackmail." Elijah stated. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ha/em. "Like I said, I'm desperate." She said with no emotion. "Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?" Lijah replies back. /p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7224c821ccc941e2846031fc90c47083"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1eba9265aa5bf5b026560dc0205122ce"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family." She said which I have to admit sounds like blackmail. "That sounds remarkably like blackmail." Elijah stated. Ha. "Like I said, I'm desperate." She said with no emotion. "Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?" Lijah replies back./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e26c21b796950ee64a55999d922a867"Klaus stands on a balcony. Elijah appears. "Evening, Elijah." Klaus says without looking back. "Niklaus." Elijah says back. "What an entirely unwelcome surprise." Klaus says. "And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me." Lijah says and starts to walk away. "I'm not going anywhere until I find out who is conspiring against me." Klaus states, not moving from where he is. "I believe I just found that out for you although I don't think you'll like it." Klaus and Elijah are back at the cemetery. Some witches and MayBeth are present. Klaus see's MayBeth and his eyes widen. "What's the meaning of this. Why do you have MayBeth here?" Klaus says angrily. "I asked the same thing myself." Elijah says. "MayBeth has done nothing wrong," Klaus says raising his voice. "She has everything to do with this. She's pregnant with your child. MayBeth is half witch, half vampire. Vampires can't procreate but werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes." Klaus looks shocked to find out that MayBeth is pregnant and turns to MayBeth, raising his voice. "You should have stayed with me and not have gone home by yourself." MayBeth angrily turns to look at him. "Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you dare try to scold me about how I was by myself Klaus!" MayBeth turns away. "My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe. Or we can kill them. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, MayBeth won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress." Sophie stated smugly. "Wait, what? MayBeth was now livid. "Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself." Elijah tries to reason. "No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules." Sophie says. Elijah looks at Klaus, awaiting his reaction. "How dare you command me, threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies." Klaus says and goes to leave. "Niklaus! Listen." Elijah tries to reason with his brother. "Nik please." MayBeth pleads, "If I am pregnant, don't let them hurt our baby" She continues, silent tears falling from her eyes. Klaus' eyes widen wen he can hear the heartbeat of the baby. He looks at MayBeth, then at his brother and the witches. "Harm her and the baby in any way and you will die." He leaves. "Screw this. I'm out of here!" MayBeth goes to leave but Elijah stops her. "No one touches the her. I'll fix this. Elijah stated. Sophie nods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="16cee8927b930b57904dbeead491089c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7701b5ccb7e7234b57bca502844faf65"Klaus is running through a street. Elijah catches up with him. "Niklaus." He says, Klaus stops and turns to him. "It's a trick, Elijah, all they want is power." Klaus goes back to pacing. "No, brother. It's gift. It's your chance – it's our chance." Elijah starts to reason. "To what?" Klaus says. "To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined – we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted – all that we have ever wanted was a family." Elijah said. "I will not be manipulated." Klaus turns away but Elijah vamp-speeds over to block his way. "So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, MayBeth and her child – your child – live." Elijah says. "I'm gonna kill every last one of them." He shoves Elijah and turns away, but once again Elijah vampire-speeds over and blocks him. "And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?" He says. "People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this agreement with the witches offer me? Will they guarantee me power?" Klaus states back. "Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty – that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save MayBeth. Save your child." Elijah has placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder. Klaus brings his own hand to Elijah's neck in a brotherly gesture. Klaus whispers "I need time." Klaus walks away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f85f5d5e413883feb797cdbb532f5267"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a636587e710446e60cc691f9ea38b5c1"The witches are in the mausoleum, talking. "Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done." Sophie says to Agnes. "And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" Agnes states back. "These aren't just any vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals." Sophie said. "What makes you think you can control the hybrid?" She says back. Elijah appears, leaning on the wall. "She can't. I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?" He asks. Sophie takes a needle and shows it to the Original. She sticks the needle into her hand. "Ow!" MayBeth squeals. Elijah looks at her. There is a drop of blood on her hand, exactly at the same point where Sophie hurt herself. "What the hell!?" She says angrily. "The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to MayBeth. So anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may care about his own child, and it's very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt MayBeth – or worse – to ensure that I have your attention, I will." Sophie states smugly. Elijah is slightly amused by her audacity. "You would dare threaten an Original?" He grins. "I have nothing to lose." The grin disappears from Elijah's face. "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind and help us." Sophie says. Elijah leaves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7069efa45dc85685ab9f6589af856a68"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25b17448f6f67d2d0d506e7a1be28028"Loud music plays. A courtyard party takes place. Vampires – including Marcel – are dancing and drinking. Klaus appears. Elijah stands above on a balcony, observing the scene. "Hey, man, where'd you run off to?" Marcel says. "You mean your minions aren't still documenting my every move?" Klaus states. "Someone put you in a mood. What can I do?" Marcel asks. "What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is you have with the witches." Klaus says, wanting to know about the witches. "We're back to that." Marcel says, getting annoyed. "Yeah, we're back to that." Klaus stated back. "You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is my business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that." Marcel said. "Your town?" Klaus says. "Damn straight." Marcel states back. "That's funny, because when I left 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you – master of your domain, prince of the city." The music stops and the crowd watches them. "I'd like to know how." Klaus says. "Why? Jealous? Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. we don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place they look the other way. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is mine. My home, my family, my rules." Marcel states smugly. "And if someone breaks those rules?" Klaus says, testingly. "They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend. I'm the king! Show me some respect!" Marcel yells. Klaus takes this all in for a few moments, then he vamp-speeds towards one of Marcel's men, bites him viciously in the neck, then drops him. Klaus speaks with blood dripping from his lips. "Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend? Klaus faces off with Marcel, who says nothing. After a moment Klaus smiles around at the crowd then turns and leaves./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7224c821ccc941e2846031fc90c47083"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="4cc108e8a1b93c39681367fb5138aaba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Klaus takes this all in for a few moments, then he vamp-speeds towards one of Marcel's men, bites him viciously in the neck, then drops him. Klaus speaks with blood dripping from his lips. "Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend? Klaus faces off with Marcel, who says nothing. After a moment Klaus smiles around at the crowd then turns and leaves./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c0cc27c14883538516207784accd103"Marcel talks on his cell phone. "You find him, and then you call me. Don't worry. I know how to deal with Klaus." Elijah appears. "Is that so? Please elaborate." He says to Marcel. "Elijah Mikaelson." Marcel's entourage of vampire bodyguards, seated around the restaurant, rise as one in readiness to protect. "No. I got it. It's all good." Elijah takes a seat opposite Marcel. "It's time we had a little chat." He stated. "Well if you're gonna talk, talk. I got things to do." Marcel retorts. "Oh my, you have grown quite confident over the last century, haven't you?" Elijah grins. "Me? I'd say it's you and your brother, who got cocky, coming to my town like you own the place." Marcel says agitated. "Well, we did own the place once. We were all quite happy here as I recall. But we could never control those pesky witches of the French Quarter. How do you do it? Elijah asks. "Your brother asked me the same question. I gave him the same answer: It's my business. Everything in the Quarter is my business. Klaus comes into town all nice and friendly, then he starts looking down his nose at what I've down like it's some cheap knock-off of one of his dumb paintings, then he gets pissed of like a little bitch and bites one of my guys." Marcel states angrily. "Well, I do apologize for Klaus' poor behavior. I assume you know that that bite will kill your friend within a matter of days. Of course, Niklaus' blood would cure him." Elijah stated. "What?" Marcel asks confused. "Yes, apparently the blood of the hybrid will cure a werewolf bite. Quite a handy little thing when one needs leverage in negotiation." Elijah states looking rather pleased with himself. "What kind of negotiations are we talking about?" Marcel asks, wary of what elijah's answer will be. "Return the body of the witch Jane-Anne. Allow her people to put her to rest." Elijah negotiates. "What do you care about the witches?" Marcel says annoyingly. "Well, that's my business, now, isn't it?" Elijah states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="16cee8927b930b57904dbeead491089c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="659b3db5cdb7aefcef31ef102dcab205"The witches are still in the mausoleum. The church clock starts tolling. "His time is up. What're you gonna do now, Sophie?" Agnes says. "I'm gonna do what I said was gonna do." Sophie says, not backing down. "What, kill the girl? Kill yourself? Klaus will murder us if anything happened to MayBeth" Sabine states. "Klaus doesn't care about the child." Agnes states, not believing Klaus can love a child let alone love at all. Elijah appears. "I do." He comes into the mausoleum, carrying the body of Jane-Anne. "And I bring proof of my intent to help you: the body of your fallen friend, which I procured from Marcel himself." He places her body carefully on the floor. "Jane-Anne." Sophie whispers, going to her sister's body. "May she be granted peace. Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time." Elijah states. "You had your time. It's passed." Agnes says angrily at the vampire. "Shut up, Agnes." Sabine hissed at the elder witch. "For now, accept the deal. MayBeth and the child remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all." He walks away, but then turns around again. "And I will help him." He turns to leave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f85f5d5e413883feb797cdbb532f5267"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77d3c78eb2057ae2c62b482691018edf"Klaus holds a bottle in his hand, drinking from it. He hears Elijah arrive, and speaks to him without turning. "Have I not made clear my desire to be left alone?" Klaus says, taking another swig from the bottle. "Oh, you demand to be left alone at least once a decade. Your words have ceased to have impact." Elijah states. Klaus throws the bottle against the floor, where it bursts. "Why must you keep harping on about the negotiation with the witches? Elijah vampire-speeds up to Klaus, holding his hand around his brother's throat. "You will not walk away from this!" Elijah says threateningly. "Let. Me. Go." klaus says. "I WILL NOT!" Elijah throws Klaus against the floor, then heaves him up again, not letting off of him. "Don't make me say it again." Klaus says. "I will not let go. I will never let go." Klaus grabs Elijah and hurls him against an iron rod fence. Elijah stands up fast and takes one of the iron rods. Then he walks towards Klaus, holding the rod in his hand. "Even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self..." Elijah vampire-speeds up and hits Klaus with the iron rod. "If I have to beat you as father used to beat you, to remind you of your own humanity –" Elijah hits Klaus again. "– to care about anything..." He tries to hit Klaus again, but this time Klaus is faster. Klaus grabs the iron rod and now he is the one hitting his brother. Klaus hurls Elijah a few meters back, where he falls on the ground and stays down. Klaus breathes heavily. He lets the iron rod fall to the ground and walks a few steps towards Elijah, who is still lying on the ground. "You're beyond pathetic, Elijah." Klaus stated. "Well who is more pathetic? The one who sees hope to make his family whole, or the coward who only see the world through his own fear?" Elijah says. "I haven't cared about anything for centuries. Why on earth do you?" Klaus said. "Because I failed you. Because the first time our father laid a hand on you, I should have struck him dead. I made a promise to you: always, forever, family above all." Klaus starts laughing. Then he reaches his hand to his brother. Elijah takes Klaus's hand and stands up. "You are a sentimental fool." Klaus says, chuckling. "Perhaps. But I've lasted this long in spite of it, haven't I?" Elijah walks away. Klaus is still standing there, thinking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7069efa45dc85685ab9f6589af856a68"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cc0fc1be59c9620709d02162c7e3daf"Klaus is sitting on a bench. Elijah takes a seat beside his brother. "The bond of family blesses us with an immeasurable power. But we also must accept what comes with it. It gives us a responsibility to love without condition, without apology. We can never waver from the power of that bond, even if it's tested. The bond nourishes us, gives us strength. Without that power, we are nothing." Elijah says without looking at his brother. "This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image, and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want it back. I wanna be king." Klaus says. "So is that all this witch business means to you? A grab for power? What about the child?" Elijah states. "What does the child mean to you?" Klaus asks his older brother. "I think this child could offer you the one thing that you've never believed you had." Elijah says. "And what's that?" Klaus questioned. "The unconditional love of family." They are looking at each other. "Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal." Klaus finally says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="30584e9173a55a3e3ec8793bdd8cde31"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aaf0642f1fe4b2f8478cc97a4c3f797"MayBeth and Elijah are in a huge, white house. MayBeth pulls a sheet off of a crib, coughing because of the dust. "Are you alright?" Elijah asks, going to her side. "Just dust. This place is ancient. I forget how old we are" MayBeth says laughing softly. "Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you are the most important person in this family. You need a good home. So I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?" Elijah said. "About having a miracle baby with your brother?" MayBeth questioned, one brow arched. "About being a mother." Elijah says, clarifying. "I – I was abandoned when I was born by my mother and my father died of plague. Then I moved into a village with my newly found mother only for her to die by the hands of Mikael. So... I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I... I never really had a good one." MayBeth stated. "I will always protect you. You have my word on that." He says. Klaus appears. "And noble Elijah always keeps his word." Klaus says, a funny look on his face. "Is it done?" Elijah tiredly says. "As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches." Klaus says. His hate for the witches known on his face. MayBeth makes her way to him and wraps her arms around him. Klaus looks down, and his face softened. "I love you, MayBeth. If anything happened–" MayBeth stopped him. "Nik, I'm alright, we're alright." She says, putting her's and Nik's hands on her belly. Elijah clears his throat rather loudly in annoyance and love for the two of them. "I believe them to be honorable. They did release MayBeth to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c2cec8bd821b73489293b60d26a5c283"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bfaf1b57c489731b6d96eec4e99fc00"A dark and dusty attic. A bed, some canvases. A girl is sitting behind a window. It's a witch. She turns on and off the flame of a candle just with hand movements. Marcel enters the room. "I assume it's all quiet out there?" He says to her. "The witches know better than to use magic. They know I can sense it when they do. What about the old ones? They're dangerous, and I don't want them to hurt you." She says worryingly. "The Originals? Davina, as powerful as you are, they don't stand a chance. Although, there is one person who I would like you to meet." Marcel says, thinking of MayBeth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9b9ee55db7d731f90e466f5429b7fc77"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cb0f12f415098e4bee086d3d154af65"Elijah and Klaus are talking in their house. "In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we can destroy them from the inside." Elijah says. "And what of Rebekah? Has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun?" Klaus says, making fun of his only sister. "She has made her disinterest quite clear." Elijah said. "One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather? Or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved." Klaus says, grinning. "Rebekah may surprise us yet. After all, we all swore the same vow." Elijah says. "I hope she stays far away. Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability. One weakness that Marcel could exploit." Klaus says. "And what is that?" Elijah questioned. "You." Klaus daggers Elijah with the silver dagger. Elijah groans. "Forgive me, my brother. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone." Klaus says as he put Elijah's body in a coffin./p 


	9. Chapter 9

**~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~**

 **Klaus daggers Elijah with the silver dagger. Elijah groans. "Forgive me, my brother. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone." Klaus says as he put Elijah's body in a coffin.**

Marcel leads Klaus around a balcony overlooking the party. They watch as Marcel's vampires feed ravenously on the humans, who scream in terror. "This is how I keep my guys happy: the occasional, all-you-can-eat buffet. My night-walker's love it. I've got 'em working hard, trying to earn one of these daylight rings. They deserve to blow off a little steam. My day-walkers, the trusted few – they just like the party." Marcel tells Klaus. Klaus notices a crest of some sort engraved on the stone wall below: it includes the 'M' monogram, as well as a coiled serpent. He does not comment on it. "It's quite an operation. Tell me – what about the victims? Seems like a lot of graves to dig." Klaus asks. "Can't kill 'em all. Too many folks go missing, tourism drops. So, we heal them with a little vamp blood, erase their memory, send them on their way – no muss, no fuss." Marcel answers. "I'm impressed." Klaus says. "Nothing I didn't learn from you back in the day." Thierry, one of Marcel's vampires, approaches the two. "Marcel." Thierry says. "Sup, Thierry?" Marcel turns to him. "Six of our guys were killed in a bar outside of the Quarter. Night-walkers. No one saw who." He tells Marcel. While Marcel receives this news, Klaus looks away.

 **~o0o~**

Rebekah parks in front of the Mikaelson mansion, leaving a message on her phone as she gets out. MayBeth, inside, hears something and walks warily down the stairs. "Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city, then well done. I'm here, and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door." Rebekah walks up the front steps and opens the door. She walks in as MayBeth comes down the stairs, wielding a fire iron. "Bekah?" MayBeth feels relief. "MayBeth? What the hell. I move back to Mystic Falls only for me to come back here because I hear you're pregnant." MayBeth, smiling wryly, puts down the iron poker. "Well, you know me, I'm full of surprises." Rebekah smiles at her. "Right. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet." She tells MayBeth. "You have your brother's manners alright" MayBeth says and goes to hug Rebekah. Rebekah hugs her back. "And his temper, too, so watch it." She says smiling. "Where's Elijah?" Rebekah asks. "Beats me. He's long gone." MayBeth says while going to sit in a chair. "What do you mean, "long gone"?" Bekah asks. "Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into – he was all poetic about how we're family – and then Klaus told me he bailed. Which I don't really believe, but I'm not going to question Nik because I don't feel like having an argument with him." MayBeth told Rebekah. "Well, that's true. Elijah doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, backstabbing wanker!" She yells. Klaus opens a pair of doors and enters the room. "Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?" Klaus asks. "They were very rude." Rebekah says faking innocence. "Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends." She continues. "I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you." Klaus grins. MayBeth shakes her head at the both of them. Klaus sees this and smiles lovingly at her. "I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?" Bekah asks her brother. "Perhaps he's on holiday... or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I." He says smugly. Rebekah, who had gotten up to leave the room, turns back to Klaus. "I remember everything." She says back.

 **~o0o~**

 **FLASHBACK – NEW ORLEANS, 1820**

Rebekah walks through a doorway into a room filled with people dressed in their finery for some sort of party. They nod at Rebekah as she passes. _I remember how the drunken fool of a governor hid away all of our vampire sins in exchange for gold. I remember the lavish parties the governor threw, as if to impress you._ Rebekah watches Klaus as she leaves the room with two ladies. She then turns her attention to a young man, whom she kissed chastely. _I remember finding a moment of affection with the governor's son, Emil. And I remember that even Elijah was happy._ Upstairs, Elijah kisses a Creole woman while further down the hall Klaus finishes off the ladies he had left with earlier. "Your brother. He's gone too far." Celeste tells Elijah. "Niklaus, there is no hope for you, is there?" Rebekah joins them, Emil in tow. "Are we interrupting?" Rebekah asks. "Yes." Klaus says. "No." Elijah says, interrupting Klaus. "Dearest Elijah. You've only ever wished happiness for me. Emil and I are in love. Please, let me turn him." She asks. Klaus chuckles. "Rebekah, the governor has graciously agreed to hide a lot of our... indiscretions. It would not do to turn his son into one of us." Elijah tells her. "Please. For me." Rebekah begs. "It's not going to happen, Sister. If we turned every man you dropped your knickers for, then human beings would cease to exist and we'd have no bloody food." klaus tells her. "How dare you, sir! You would do well to treat –" Emil goes to say. Klaus grabs Emil by the neck and forcibly walks him down the hallway. "Brother –" Elijah tries to stop him. "Niklaus!" Rebekah hurries after them. "Niklaus, wait!" Elijah says. "NO!" Rebekah yells at Klaus but it's too late. Klaus ignores them and throws Emil off the balcony, whence he falls several storeys and apparently dies instantly. Elijah holds a sobbing Rebekah while Klaus walks off.

 **~o0o~**

 **NEW ORLEANS – PRESENT DAY**

"Well, he wasn't good enough for you." Klaus says. "No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that. Now where is Elijah?" Rebekah asks. Klaus' phone starts buzzing. He checks it, stands and moves to leave. "Where are you going? Rebekah asks. "It appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel." Klaus answers. "Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together." Rebekah replies. "I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today." Klaus turns and walks to the door, but not before giving MayBeth a quick kiss and pauses before he leaves. "Oh, and welcome home, little sister." The door shuts behind him and Rebekah turns on the spot, contemplating what he's said. "MayBeth, I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're helping." The girls walk down a spiral staircase. "The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite." She says. They arrive in a dusty, cobwebbed cellar room. MayBeth spies the coffins that Klaus keeps his siblings daggered in. "You think Klaus did something to him." MayBeth asked. "Yep, He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber as you well know. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine." Rebekah said pointing to her coffin. "He keeps your coffin on standby." MayBeth says incredulously. "He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here – he must've stashed him elsewhere." Rebekah says. "I feel sick." MayBeth says, feeling nauseous. "Welcome to the family, love. You should leave New Orleans Beth." Rebekah told her. "Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me. They also did something to stop me from breaking the link." MayBeth told her, annoyed. "Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a grave for each witch that tries to hurt you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex and run." Rebekah goes off to continue her search, leaving MayBeth to consider what she's said.

 **~o0o~**

Sophie is scrubbing a table inside the restaurant when the door shuts suddenly and she hears the whoosh of a vampire running unseen. She walks cautiously, listening for further sounds. "Hello? Seriously, Marcel? Trying to scare me? I had nothing to do with the attack on your guys last night!" Some hanging pots start moving behind Sophie, as though a wind has passed through them, and she turns around. She walks toward them slowly, then grabs a knife, which she lifts in time for Rebekah to appear and grab her raised, knife-wielding arm. "Sophie Deveraux. My brother, Elijah, told me about you. Know who I am?" Rebekah asks. "Yeah, I know." Sophie nodded. "Then you know we need to talk." Rebekah stated while walking towards Sophie.

 **~o0o~**

Rebekah and Sophie talk while walking among the burial vaults of the cemetery. "So, if I had to guess, knowing Klaus's history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest. It's a magical object, you're a witch. Do a locator spell, locate the dagger, locate Elijah." Rebekah said. "I can't use magic. It's punishable by death – Marcel's rules." Sophie sighed. "Marcel? What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want?" Rebekah said angrily. "Not much. I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to MayBeth." Sophie stated. Rebekah frowned, confused. "What?" Sophie gives her a significant look. "Oh, right the link on the mumzy. Well, luckily for you, Me, Klaus, and Elijah seems to care about her, otherwise I'd break your neck right here. How did Marcel get so bloody powerful, anyway? He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago." She continued. "Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magic done in the Quarter. The 'how' isn't relevant." Sophie said. "I'll tell you what's not bloody relevant – a coven of witches who can't do magic. Here's an idea: move away." Rebekah says. "We practice ancestral magic. This cemetery is filled with the remains of our witch ancestors. Without access to them, we're powerless. If we run, we're leaving our legacy behind – our home, our family." Sophie said, thinking of her dead sister. "Well, family's overrated. Look at me. I'm back in a city that's given me nothing but heartache, looking for a brother who's hell-bent on protecting a baby I didn't know about until recently." Rebekah said. "You're here though, aren't you?" Sophie stated. "I love MayBeth, I do, but I'm here for Elijah. The instant I find him, I'm gone. He was the one who idiotically believed this baby would be Niklaus' redemption. And now he's missing, probably at the hands of Klaus himself. And you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah could convince Klaus to go against Marcel, when everyone knows that they have a history." Rebekah says. "Klaus sired Marcel. I'm aware." Sophie said. Rebekah shook her head at the young witch. "You don't understand. Marcel is not just some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire. Klaus loved him like a son."


	10. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7224c821ccc941e2846031fc90c47083"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f97dca83012917c7eb2ca44dfcad061a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Klaus sired Marcel. I'm aware." Sophie said. Rebekah shook her head at the young witch. "You don't understand. Marcel is not just some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire. Klaus loved him like a son."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a03799b03e8ee940026a93d2a7009717"Marcel is sitting in a bar, drinking. Klaus enters. "Well, this is a far cry from last night's party."Klaus sees Cami sitting in the bar, writing. "Ah, in pursuit of the bartender from "Rousseau's", I see." Klaus grins. "She's a work in progress." Marcel says. "And yet here you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Oh, she must be special." Klaus' grin grew. "Business first. The coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up." Marcel says getting back on track. "Let me guess – dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins?" Klaus questioned. "It happens. Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi... And today I got two of them to deal with." He says. Klaus rises when he hears that Cami is gathering her things and leaving. "Excuse me, love. What's that you're studying?" Klaus asks. Marcel, across from him, gives him a look to which Klaus blew off. "Abnormal psychology." Cami answered. "Abnormal psychology, well. Perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here. He's been a little bit depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?" Klaus says, enjoying this all too much. Cami turns to Marcel "Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself some day." Marcel looks at her for a moment before answering. "How about tonight, nine o'clock? I'll meet you right here?" He asks. "I'll take it under consideration." She then leaves. "Mm, harsh." Marcel says. "I daresay I've lost my touch. Or you've lost yours."They smile at each other, sipping their drinks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="16cee8927b930b57904dbeead491089c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86f382f3bf680ab314615ad5c9f04c42"MayBeth walks up to a shop front right when the shopkeeper appears to be leaving. "Hey, hey!" She calls to the shopkeeper. "We're closed, sorry." katie states. "I just need one teeny, tiny little herb. Please?" MayBeth pleads. "Which herb?" Katie says, giving in. "Crushed aconite flower." MayBeth stated. "Wolfsbane? That's a poison. You're gonna kill a wolf?" Katie asks in confusion. "Just a little one." MayBeth places a hand on her belly. Katie's eyes widen. "Give me a minute."Katie goes back into the shop. After a few seconds she comes back, holding a phial in her hand. "Cut it with jimson weed. A few drops in some hot tea – that should do it."MayBeth hands her some money. "Here." Katie refuses it. "It's an ugly town for werewolves. You're doing the right thing." She says. MayBeth looks at her in confusion. "I'm not a wolf, i'm a Heretic." She shakes her head and walks away. Katie picks up her phone and calls someone. "Hey, wanna gain points? Tell Marcel there's a witch in the Quarter."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f85f5d5e413883feb797cdbb532f5267"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9648687c64a69cd56e9087ad9e1fd813"Marcel and Klaus are in a garage. "You take me to the nicest places." Klaus and Diego open the doors of a car. Two people, Tina and Josh, are lying in the car. "Welcome to the land of the newly dead. I won't waste your time." He turns to Thierry. "I trust you filled them in?" "To be honest, not much in the way of potential here." He says. "Yeah, well, I just lost six night-walkers. I got holes to fill. I'll keep this quick. That itch you feel? That's the need to feed coming on strong, a hunger for human blood. Drink it – you're a vampire. Don't – you die. Again. This time for good. Right here in a body bag." Marcel then turn to Klaus. "Hey, what do you think, cute dorky girl or gay best friend?" Marcel asks. "Dealer's choice." Klaus responds. "Dealer's choice, okay." Marcel shows them a coin. "Whoever picks up this coin gets to live forever. The other one dies." He lays down the coin between them. "Go!" Josh looks to the Tina. She grabs the coin. Marcel laughs. "Damn girl! I said, damn!" Marcel continues to laughs. "How could you!?" Josh says. "Get over it, Josh. It's not like I had a choice. You would've done the same thing, but you're such a little –" Marcel then kills Tina by breaking her neck. "Let her die in cold storage. Got a thing about people who betray their own friends. C'mon. Let's go for a ride." Rebekah watches from a balcony above as Klaus loads Josh into the car, and Marcel talks on his cell phone. She recalls a memory of Marcel and Klaus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7069efa45dc85685ab9f6589af856a68"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0e61ba0e10584e15c7fea645aa32f67"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A BAR IN THE QUARTER/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8aa2512b4930756cec0229a48d1a6d03"Marcel walks into a bar, his eyes searching the place until he spots Klaus sitting at the bar. "I know that face – woman trouble." Klaus grins. "You're a dick, you know that? Why didn't you tell me your sister's back in town?" Marcel asks. "Well, I thought it would be more amusing for you to find out for yourself." Klaus continues to grin. "Is there anything else that I need to know?" Marcel asked him. "Only that she's grown considerably more insane in the last century." Klaus says. "Or maybe that it was her who killed my guys?" Marcel said. "Doubtful. Unless that biker bar is frequented by small-town, high school quarterbacks, I can't imagine she'd be interested." Marcel's phone rings and he answers it. Klaus listens with his vampire hearing. "Yeah?" Marcel asked. "Just got a tip – someone saw a witch in Bienville Park." Caller said. "Get a couple nightwalkers to run it down. Bring me back its head."He hangs up. "Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riffraff. At least my sister's in the clear." Klaus says. "About that. I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama. You're my guest – keep your sister in line." Marcel says. Klaus responds, his voice rising as Marcel leaves. "I'd have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a4961b64a5ededb2c2fe614ff4a6317"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BIENVILLE PARK/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89a58a3b2b19511ab8e342168c862680"MayBeth sits on a bench, dripping the poison into a cup. "Come on, Beth. One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history." She lifts the cup toward her face, closes her eyes, then opens them and lowers the cup again without drinking it. She sighs, then hears a branch snap nearby. She stands up, looking around, then turns to find a vampire right in front of her. "Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, witch." Vamp 1 said. "I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do." She throws the cup's contents into his face, and he roars in pain. She spins around, only to be faced with two more vampires. Suddenly Rebekah shows up, snaps the neck of one vampire and rips the heart out of the back of the other. "Now, that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners."She throws the heart on the ground. MayBeth gapes at her, still in shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="30584e9173a55a3e3ec8793bdd8cde31"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="089799068cda7d45c79cc0bd0dc0f239"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MIKAELSON MANSION/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf3c9ad455d7de9f60c431d0b13650df"Klaus throws a final body onto a small pile in the front courtyard while he berates Rebekah and Maybeth for their behavior. "This is why I told you never to leave the house. Witches are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan, and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril! Leave him!" Klaus tells us. Rebekah had started walking toward the pile of bodies – one of them was still alive – but at Klaus' last command, she stops."You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door?" Klaus tells her. "If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about witch heads, everyone here would be screwed. And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child, so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah, because what have you done to honor it?" Rebekah says to Klaus. "I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From Day One, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control. I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So, I created a Day Zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to your little murder spree, and he needed new recruits. So, I made the new one mine, before he'd had even a drop of vervain. But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart, so..." Klaus begins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="031b9a2eb4689a49e612269fff5d3adb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"FLASHBACK/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86b3edcf7fef6fe33531a183eab6cc6f""So, my mate, Marcel. Nice bloke, don't you think?" Klaus asks Cami. "No. He's charming, sexy, confident, incredibly hot. But let's be honest – he's a bad boy, right? Like you. And right now, I only need good in my life, not someone who's –" She started. "Tragically wounded and damaged by demons he can't escape." Klaus finished. "The – damaged ones. They're not good. At least, not for me."She moves to leave, but Klaus rises and takes her hand. "I understand, I do. However –" Klaus starts to compel her "– give him one chance, then I need you to tell me where he goes, and who he sees."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a641a48b465b9849de3099dcba50e96f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PRESENT DAY/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91e829c59eec44534f67e22079c021bd"Klaus grabs the vampire that's still alive from the pile. "And this one – I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight." He drags the vampire into the house; Rebekah and Maybeth follow him inside. "Does anyone have any more questions? No? Good, because I have a question. Maybeth, my love, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? Answer me!" "Leave her be." Rebekah says trying to stop a fight from happening. "You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery." Her eyes widen at the fact that she said that. Come to think of it, she can't believe she bought and was about to use the wolfbane to murder her own child. Before she can even apologize for what she said Klaus runs at her with vampire speed and pins her to the door by the neck. She gasps for air. "Nik! NIK!" Rebekah runs at Klaus with vampire speed, pushes him off of MayBeth and grabs him by the shoulders. MayBeth coughs and splutters, massaging her throat. "Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant, for God's sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted." Rebekah , calmed down but reeling from being confronted with his feelings, sits down on the stairs. Rebekah sits beside him. "I gave Elijah to Marcel." Klaus whispered. "What?" She says, getting mad. "Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so... I gave him a peace offering." Klaus says, trying to get Bekah to see his way. "You bartered our brother?" Rebekah asked. "I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care." Klaus rises and goes to leave the room but looks back at MayBeth, who's sitting on the floor with tears in her eyes. Klaus looks at her with a pained look, then leaves. Rebekah leans back, her work cut out for her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c2cec8bd821b73489293b60d26a5c283"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ae43097b982afd7b57d367e24b2362b"Later, Rebekah is sitting on the back porch of the house when MayBeth comes out and joins her. "I know you don't agree with what I did... but thanks. I appreciate what you did in there." "You're right, I may not agree with what you did, but us girls have got to look out for each other." Rebekah states. "What is it with you two? You say you hate him, but the way you deal with him, it's so clear. Even when you hate him, you still love him." MayBeth asks. "I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself. But sometimes the hate is just... so powerful. Emil wasn't the only boyfriend of mine that Klaus killed. He did it again, and again, and every time I found someone to care about. He just kept doing it until, finally, I stopped falling in love. He said he was protecting me from my mistakes, that no one was ever good enough for his little sister. Until one day, someone was." Rebekah said, looking off into space./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4799d53524966012dac64e6b9726c742"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"FLASHBACK – 1830s/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22bcfda39e01d240bad35d663b3f0e2d"Marcel approaches Rebekah in the courtyard where they practice fencing. "How was the river?" Rebekah asked. "It was cool... sweet." Rebekah, slightly nervous, rises. "I should go inside –" Marcel blocks her way and moves her so her back is against the wall. Marcel kisses her passionately, and Rebekah seems to enjoy it, but after a moment she pushes him away. "My brother will kill you." Rebekah said reminding him of his possible death. "Then I'll die smiling." He kisses her again, but suddenly Klaus pulls Marcel off her, shoves him against a wall and shouts at him, fencing sword in hand. "Did I not warn you?" Klaus says to Marcel. "Klaus, I beg of you! He is not like any other. You saw it in him from the very first day. You saved him, protected him... you raised him. You cannot kill him." Rebekah lays a hand on Klaus' sword arm, which drops slowly. Marcel sighs in relief as the sword clatters on the ground. "You are right. I cannot."Suddenly, Klaus daggers Rebekah in the heart. "But you, dear sister, need a lesson in what you can and cannot take from me." He says and Marcel watches, horrified, as Rebekah weakens in Klaus' arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0c2ae29919473cf8d9bec8aa014b4c1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PRESENT DAY/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbfcaf100a66864c22b06a8268424c69""If you know Marcel has Elijah, why don't you just get him back yourself?" MayBeth asked. "Because, if I cross my brother, there's still a coffin downstairs with my name on it." Bekah said. MayBeth eyes Rebekah for a moment, then reaches down and retrieves something wrapped in cloth. She unfolds it and reveals the two silver daggers. "Oh, my god." Rebekah says, astonished. "I found them under your coffin. So, if a couple of antique steak knives were the only things stopping you from getting Elijah back, then here you go." MayBeth offers the daggers to Rebekah, who takes them in slight awe. Finally, she smiles, and MayBeth smiles back./p 


	11. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7224c821ccc941e2846031fc90c47083"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1c4ab3fbf800cda43ef2f41d251de3b3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MayBeth eyes Rebekah for a moment, then reaches down and retrieves something wrapped in cloth. She unfolds it and reveals the two silver daggers. "Oh, my god." Rebekah says, astonished. "I found them under your coffin. So, if a couple of antique steak knives were the only things stopping you from getting Elijah back, then here you go." MayBeth offers the daggers to Rebekah, who takes them in slight awe. Finally, she smiles, and MayBeth smiles back./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10ddd3c3bd1c6f9e69d96fded0e221e8"Marcel brings a bottle of wine to a table and sits with Cami. "I sent everyone home for the night. I am your humble host." He says to charm her. "Oh... okay. Extra points for flair." She states, impressed. "And the night's just started. What made you decide to come?" Marcel asks. "Everyone deserves a chance." Cami starts. Suddenly the doors of the restaurant swing wide open and Rebekah bursts inside. "You lied to me. Where's my brother?" Rebekah states, angrily. "Hello to you, too. Cami, Rebekah – Rebekah, Cami." Marcel says, sarcastically. "I see you still have a thing for blondes." Rebekah says back. "Hey–" Cami starts to say. Rebekah grabs Marcel by the neck and vampire speeds him across the room, slamming him against the wall. "Tell me where Elijah is." Rebekah demands. "What the hell is going on?" Cami says, scared. "Tell me where he is or I will kill you!" Marcel merely looks at Rebekah; there is a brief flash of the time they had passionately kissed, as though Marcel has sent the memory to her deliberately. "No, you won't." Marcel says. Slowly, Rebekah backs off, releasing him. "Perhaps you're right." After a moment's silence, Rebekah vamp-speeds over to Cami and pins her by the throat against the wall. "But I will kill her." Rebekah says. "Let her go. You won. I'll take you to see Elijah." Rebekah waits another moment, then releases Cami, who gasps for air. "What the hell are you people?" Cami asks. Marcel gently takes her by the shoulders. "Shh, it's okay." Marcel starts to compel her. "Go home, forget all this, and just know that I will make it up to you. I promise." Marcel says. "You wanna see Elijah? Fine. Follow me." Marcel says. Rebekah follows him out of the restaurant, leaving Cami alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9c11708d67e1735869bbdf75a3e15bc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eeb082b523568c09415f88ebe97d9234"Marcel opens the door to an attic and enters, Rebekah following behind him. She sees Elijah's coffin, and moves to enter the room but cannot – she is magically barred entry. "Invite me in." Rebekah demands. "Gotta ask the lady of the house. Davina, come on out, sweetheart." Davina enters the room and stands at Marcel's side. "Invite her in." Marcel says. "Come in." Davina says. Rebekah enters, strides over to Elijah's coffin and opens it to find her brother inside. She grabs the dagger and starts to pull it out. "I wouldn't do that." Davina says to her. Rebekah, magically compelled, shoves the dagger back in. "Who the hell are you?" Rebekah asks. "Davina." She turns to Marcel. "She's an old one, isn't she?" She asks. "Yeah. Rebekah is an Original, which means she can't be killed." Marcel says, looking at Rebekah the whole time. "She doesn't seem very nice." Davina says to Marcel. "She can be... but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight." Marcel states smugly. Davina turns to Rebekah. "Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave." Without moving a muscle, Davina magically propels Rebekah across the room, slamming her against walls several times before sending her through a door, which shuts behind her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="abad284b72ddbd7409dcc7bf0509d49a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"FLASHBACK – NEW ORLEANS, 1887/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19a0474cf6bde37410a9574c4151c8ee"Rebekah awakens, her hair styled in the 1830s fashion, and sits up in bed. Klaus sits nearby, twirling the silver dagger with its point balanced on a table. "Well, it's about time. I was bored waiting... but I did so want to see your face, and it is, indeed, priceless." Klaus said. "You bastard. What day is it?" Rebekah asked. "Sunday." Klaus replied. "I have been daggered for a whole week? Marcel – what have you done to him?" Rebekah asked frantic. "It's 1887, Rebekah. You've been daggered for 52 years." Klaus clarified. "What?" Rebekah said confused. "And don't worry about Marcel. I presented him with a choice: he could choose to undagger you and live out the rest of his human days with you, or–" Klaus says slyly. "No." Rebekah says, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "–I could turn him instead, as he's always wanted, in exchange for giving you up." Klaus says. "No. He wouldn't do that to me." Rebekah says, not believing his words. "Oh, but he did." Marcel then enters the room bearing a candle. He looks at Rebekah, expressionless, and Rebekah squints her eyes shut, devastated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="4107e7f8b1b0930fcbfac9308e6860c2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NEW ORLEANS, PRESENT DAY/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7922a643564df94c634a5c341eadc3d"In present day, Rebekah awakens on the same bed as she did in 1887, Marcel standing at the end of it. "Welcome back, Rebekah. You were out for quite a while." Marcel says. "Where am I? How'd I get here?" Rebekah asks, sitting up. Marcel looks at her, and smiles. "You upset Davina. I'm glad you two finally got to meet. Now you know what you're dealing with." He says. Rebekah looks around. "Is this my old room?" She asks. "Oh, it's mine now. Just like this town is mine, Davina's mine, and Elijah is mine until I feel like giving him back. What was once yours, what was once your brother's – it's now mine." He turns and walks toward the door, turning back to Rebekah to say one last thing. "And don't ever touch Cami again." He turns and walks away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="089799068cda7d45c79cc0bd0dc0f239"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"MIKAELSON MANSION/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9a6a00d0e0a1ae7110f115d863cec45"It's morning; Klaus enters MayBeth's room while she's still sleeping. He watches her for a moment, then reaches into her bag, withdrawing from it the vial of wolfsbane. He opens it and lifts it to his nose to smell, when MayBeth speaks. "I didn't use it Nik." She says. "You're awake." He said looking at her. "I could barely sleep all night. This house is like a freaking swamp sauna." She sits up in bed while Klaus stares out the window. "What stopped you? You could have been free of all of this... of me." Nik says. MayBeth sighs, feeling guilty. "Yeah, well... when I was fighting off those vampires, I – I realized I wasn't just protecting myself. Then I thought about you, and how great of a father you're going to be. All I know is push came to shove, and... I realized I wouldn't let anyone hurt it." She says. Nik look at her with love burning in her eyes. "I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike, you and I. We're both castoffs who have learned to fight when we're backed into a corner." Nik says. "Well, we're backed into a corner now." MayBeth says. "Ah, that we are. It's time to fight my love." After gently placing a kiss on MayBeth's forehead, Klaus backs away and moves to leave. "This whole thing with Marcellus – the deal you have with the witches, trying to take him down, take what's his – Us two once loved him like family. What happened?" MayBeth asked. "We made Marcellus everything that he is. We treated him like a son. And when my father chased our family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcellus was killed – we each mourned him, in our own way. Yet, when we returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything our family had built and make it his own. Now, he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. That 'M' he stamps everywhere... it's not for 'Marcel'. It's for 'Mikaelson'. I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do. I'll have someone see to the air conditioning." Klaus leaves MayBeth's room and hurries down the stairs, only to meet Rebekah as she enters the front door. "You were right. The girl, Cami – she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about." Rebekah states. "Well, don't stand on ceremony. What is it?" Klaus demands. "It's not a 'what', it's a 'who'. A girl, Davina. She can't be more than sixteen, and I have never felt power like that." Rebekah says, still in awe. "A witch?" Klaus asked. "She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him." Rebekah says to klaus, pissed off. "Where is she?" Klaus asked. Rebekah stops to think, then looks confounded. "That clever bitch. I don't know." Rebekah says. "What's wrong? Klaus asked her, confused. "She wiped my memory of the location. Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies? Rebekah says angrily. "I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home!" Klaus stated back. "And our home is worthless without family. I am finding Elijah – whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?" Rebekah asked her brother. "Whatever it takes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a336730f2053f0f1d74bdca62d80695d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="220157d3e1eac36e95211a80c3692d04"Marcel enters the attic; Davina is drawing at an easel. She turns when Marcel draws near. "I'm sorry about that unpleasantness." He says. "She doesn't scare me. None of them do." She says back. "I didn't think they would, honey. But, the thing is, it seems like they're here to stay." He says. "They don't belong here." She says, a little pissed off. "Might be kinda tough to convince them of that... which is why I need to ask you for a favor. I'm gonna need you to figure out how we kill an Original." Marcel says to her. Davina looks at him and smiles./p 


	12. Chapter 12

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7224c821ccc941e2846031fc90c47083"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="23629e204776ec64ccf5f6b38ed1c254"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"the thing is, it seems like they're here to stay." He says. "They don't belong here." She says, a little pissed off. "Might be kinda tough to convince them of that... which is why I need to ask you for a favor. I'm gonna need you to figure out how we kill an Original." Marcel says to her. Davina looks at him and smiles./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a2e62e85ec9662bb346ebd247974a79"MayBeth is sitting on the floor, holding a thick book in her hands, reading. Klaus and Rebekah are standing nearby./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="905f359a11e2d0ef6870e1cd6da73f70"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Elijah: (voiceover) August 1359. I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister, Rebekah, has grown quite indifferent to brutality.~/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7775d6ac7c6bf86ebc546e95070166c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"In a flashback Rebekah can be seen, killing the vampires who attacked MayBeth in the previous episode./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7f90bdc3fd722612be8909947fe60dc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Elijah: (voiceover) However, the true problem remains my brother, Niklaus.~/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96f64e4bb834f3cba591ef4b4c67e2e0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"In a flashback Klaus can be seen pouring petrol over the dead vampires and burning them./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4972ed5f67a3e2354792fb0db1d9c85d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Elijah: (voiceover) He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still, I cling to the hope that I, as their eldest brother, can lead them down the correct path, a path charged with the power of a family united. For if I fail, our family's legacy will end in darkness.~/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13213e94b6fc0fc577b4f10a55f7ab19""I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire." Rebekah said annoyed. "Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child." Klaus said to her. "Oh, I am so moved by your newfound sense of fatherly duties towards the Heretic carrying your hybrid bun in her oven." Klaus said. MayBeth enters the room. "The Heretic would like to know what the plan is." MayBeth said. Klaus pecks her forehead lovingly. "Well, that depends what plan you mean, love: My plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world." Rebekah takes a pencil from the desk beside her and throws it in Klaus' direction. Klaus catches it easily before it can impale his face. "The plan to rescue Elijah. You know, the good brother. The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back." MayBeth looked at Klaus. "In the front, if we're being specific." MayBeth gave him a look. He looked away. "You two said that you would get him back. So is there a plan, or what?" Maybeth said. "Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy—he's my friend, albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly, sister, please." Klaus said. "And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back." Bekah said. Maybeth mentally face-palmed. "That's... that's not the whole plan, is it?" She asked. "Please, Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling and, but there is none more diabolical." Bekah said. "And that's only the Plan A, love. There's always a Plan B." Klaus said calmly. "And what's Plan B?" Beth asked her boyfriend. "War."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0908e0aabf2d69b8368f30d18b78c075"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"THE ABATTOIR/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c4dc18fa96856fd78848a17746ae892"Marcel gets fitted for a suit, accompanied by Thierry. "Damn, I do look good in a suit." Thierry chuckles, then turns to the television, where photos of Tina McGreevy and Joshua Rosza, the tourists that Klaus turned, flash on the screen. "My guy at the docks is gonna come forward as an eyewitness, saying he saw those two drunkenly fall into the Mississippi. They'll be dredging for weeks. No one will come looking around here." Thierry said. That's good, considering one's dead in a dumpster behind the county morgue and the other one is a vampire now. Anything else? Marcel said. The tailor suddenly pricks her finger on a pin. "Ow!" She says. "Allow me, darling." Marcel crouches down and takes her finger into his mouth, cleaning the blood off. "One thing. I sent 4 nightwalkers to look into a werewolf sighting in the Quarter. I haven't heard from them since." Thierry said to Marcel. "That makes 10 dead nightwalkers in the last week. You think the werewolves are back in town trying to start some trouble?" Marcel said. Thierry scoffs. "Look, I know you and Klaus are friends, but the fact is, since the Originals showed up—" He starts. Klaus then arrives. "Oh, come now, Thierry. You're not still upset about that little, toxic werewolf bite I gave you, are you? I thought we were at bygones." Klaus smirks. Thierry turns to Marcel. "I see you've given him free rein of your compound now, too." Klaus looks at Thierry "Yes. Well, seeing as my family and I lived here, built the place, in fact—" Marcel steps in the middle of them. "Alright. Come on. You both know the drill. Thierry's my guy, inner circle. Klaus is my old-time friend and sire. He's also a guest here. Peace, all right? All right." Marcel turns to Klaus. "What you need, my brother?" Marcel asks. "I'm afraid my sister Rebekah is insisting I demand Elijah's return. She's quite worked up about it." Klaus stated. "I'll say." Marcel said. "We're not gonna have 3 Originals walking around town, are we? Half our guys think the sister killed the nightwalkers." Thierry stated looking at Klaus. "Is that an accusation against an Original?" Klaus said looking deadly. "Eh." Thierry said. Klaus goes storms at Thierry, who looks to be ready for a confrontation, but Marcel intercedes. "What did I say about peace?" He turns to Klaus. "Come on. Walk with me." Klaus smiles smugly at Thierry as Marcel steers him out of the room. They walk out along the balcony of the building. "You inner circle man lacks a sense of humor." Klaus states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e754e93395cb933a59ba6e8e6ef53c63""He's a little overprotective, but loyal to a fault. I saved his life back in the forties, found him dying of a war wound outside a VA hospital. He'd kill for me and die for me. Plus, that boy can play the trumpet like you would not believe. Maybe I'll see if he can play a little tonight at the party. You're coming, right?"Marcel says. "How can I miss my chance to meet the city councilman as he accepts your gigantic charitable donation?" Klaus said to Marcel. "Oh, he's a schmuck, but he lets us do our thing in exchange for certain community services, like keeping our fangs out of the locals. Listen, about your brother... I would love to help you out, but Thierry is right. My guys are on edge. They see the Original family moving in, vampires dying, it makes them nervous. If I hand Elijah back now, it might give the wrong impression about who's really in charge here. You know what I mean?" Marcel said. "You understand I had to ask." Klaus says, annoyed at the fact he didn't get Elijah back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44a7282c83ca40083a03a7a8f41a93de"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"THE FRENCH QUARTER/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2187e8e2dd7b7b08930075f05df5ef2b"Rebekah walks through the Quarter, talking on her cell phone. The shots alternate between Rebekah out in the Quarter and Klaus in the cellar of the Mikaelson mansion. "Niklaus, for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question?" Rebekah asks. "Much longer than you'd think, considering the answer was, as expected, "no". Marcel's man, Thierry, is suspicious. He thinks you killed 10 nightwalkers." Klaus said. Rebekah looks annoyed. "Well, that's a lie. I only killed 8. Should I make Thierry the ninth? She asked. "Marcel is playing friendly. We can't kill the favorite son, or he'll catch onto us." Klaus said. "So, war it is, then." She asked. "Indeed. Do you know what to do with the witch?" Klaus asked her. "I believe I do." Rebekah says. "Good. You manage Sophie Deveraux. I'll take care of the next step." Klaus hangs up. He turns to the vampire Joshua, who has been minding Klaus' vampire hostage. "I ordered you to drain him of blood. What's taking so long?" Klaus demands. "Sorry. I'm not, like, medieval torture expert guy." Joshua says. Klaus grabs a pitchfork and impales the vampire with it. "What did he do to you, anyway?" Joshua asks. "It's not about what he did. It's about what he's going to do when we're done here, which is whatever I want him to, just like you. For example, drive this through his torso." Klaus, having removed the pitchfork from the vampire, compels Joshua and hands the weapon to him. Joshua immediately obeys. "That is crazy. I didn't want to do it, but I did it anyway." Joshua says. "It's called mind compulsion. Vampires can compel humans. Originals, like my siblings and I, can also compel vampires, and no one can compel Originals. You following?" Klaus asks. Joshua nods. "Good. That is how a brand-new nightwalker such as yourself is here doing my bidding with no one the wiser." Klaus smirks. "But I never had my guts drained out of me." Josh says. "Yes. That, young Joshua, is because I got to you before you had even a drop of herbal vervain in your system. You see, it prevents compulsion. Marcel has had his whole crew taking it since I returned to town, and that is why our friend here needs to be bled dry of it, so I can compel him to follow my every command. And with my brother currently in captivity awaiting rescue, we can't afford to be gentle about it, can we?" Klaus takes back the pitchfork and runs it into the vampire, twisting it in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="470a217419e1c72ea8e4f8efbf7c23c4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"THE FRENCH QUARTER – JARDIN GRIS/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="388a09f22e0095df95682556655efbf9"Rebekah waits outside the shop and turns to greet Sophie, who is approaching on the sidewalk. "Oh, so glad you could make it. Elijah only lies daggered and rotting whilst you dilly-dally." Rebekah says annoyed. "You're lucky I came at all. What do you want?" Sophie says back. "MayBeth was attacked last night by Marcel's crew because somebody told him there was a witch in the Quarter. She only made one stop. Whoever saw her here ratted her out. Watch and learn." Rebekah turns and walks into the shop. Sophie follows her in. Inside the shop, Katie emerges from a back room with a box, and sees Sophie. "Hey, Soph." Katie said smiling. "Hey, Katie." Sophie says. Katie sees Rebekah touching an item hanging in the shop; she doesn't show sign of recognition towards Rebekah. "That's filled with marigold—great for attracting the opposite sex. It would look awesome on you." Katie said to Rebekah "I very seriously doubt that. Do you have any others, one with, say—I don't know—wolfsbane, perhaps?" Rebekah asked. "Wolfsbane? Why would you want that?" Katie says playing dumb. Rebekah vamp-runs at Katie, and holds her up by the neck. "Please no not play dumb with me." Rebekah slams her down on a table. "Rebekah!" Sophie shouts. "I just sold a witch some herbs. That's all." Katie said. "Are you lying to me, Katie? I suggest you answer my question honestly." Rebekah asks. "Sophie—" Katie says choking. "Just answer the question, Katie, please." Sophie pleads. "Yes. I told someone, but you don't understand. I—I love him." Katie cries out. Rebekah throws Katie down onto the floor violently. She places the heel of her stiletto directly over Katie's throat threateningly. "And tell me, who is this vampire Romeo of yours? Shall I count to 3?"/p 


	13. Chapter 13

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="be999d70c2f57f68b7e39f713ec27b2a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Chapter 13~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7224c821ccc941e2846031fc90c47083"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3944283678138aa8764f7d72b9594128"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Rebekah vamp-runs at Katie, and holds her up by the neck. "Please do not play dumb with me." Rebekah slams her down on a table. "Rebekah!" Sophie shouts. "I just sold a witch some herbs. That's all." Katie said. "Are you lying to me, Katie? I suggest you answer my question honestly." Rebekah asks. "Sophie—" Katie says choking. "Just answer the question, Katie, please." Sophie pleads. "Yes. I told someone, but you don't understand. I—I love him." Katie cries out. Rebekah throws Katie down onto the floor violently. She places the heel of her stiletto directly over Katie's throat threateningly. "And tell me, who is this vampire Romeo of yours? Shall I count to 3?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="235059c97cdc4a20a6466a7486152db1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MIKAELSON MANSION — CELLAR/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e18082700084c1e3cc7b704345285ae"Klaus pulls the pitchfork out of the vampire and hands it to Joshua. "Be quick about it. I have an army to build, and one compelled minion does not an army make." Klaus answers his phone, which has been buzzing. "Well?" Klaus said. "You were right about the traitor. Luckily, she's just a kid and she doesn't know anything about us and what we're up to. Do you want to hear the part that's gonna please you the most?" Rebekah says to Klaus. "Oh, do tell." Klaus asks happily. "She's in love with someone in Marcel's inner circle. Guess who it is?" Rebekah says, proud of herself. "Right-hand-man type, favors silly caps?" Klaus asks. "Two points for you. Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy." Rebekah says. "Well, that means he just unwittingly became the key to our entire plan." Klaus said. "I told you you'd be pleased." Rebekah said. "Oh, to be young and in love in a city where witches and vampires are at war. How very tragic." Klaus says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="089799068cda7d45c79cc0bd0dc0f239"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MIKAELSON MANSION/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cd0affc1f64dbc7acb604a1f4d93cde"MayBeth eavesdrops from the hallway; Sophie, Rebekah, and Klaus are arguing behind a closed door. "Are you out of your mind? No way." Sophie argues. "It's very simple. We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother." Rebekah says. "Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed." Sophie says. "Yes, about that. It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal—Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic." Klaus smirks. "Girl about yay high, cute as a button, anger issues." Rebekah said. Sophie seems to be in shock. "Davina? Where have you seen her?" Sophie asks. "I don't know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind." Rebekah says angrily. "Let me cut to the chase. Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic." Klaus says. "Davina would sense it." Sophie said. "Unless, of course, another witch—say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example—was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from Davina." Klaus said. "Katie doesn't deserve to die." Sophie argues. Klaus angrily slams his hands on the table and stands up. "Sophie Deveraux. You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic, who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?" Klaus asks. "She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi." Sophie said. "And who, pray tell, of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks?" Klaus says. "Katie's boyfriend, Thierry." Sophie said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0908e0aabf2d69b8368f30d18b78c075"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"THE ABATTOIR/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="298a704f700808591bf4cf2338b26f9b"Thierry plays his trumpet in the courtyard; Klaus and Marcel watch. "You're right. He's good." Klaus said. "Right? Music man, I call him. Ladies love him, but he's spoken for. He knocks around with this pretty little witch, says he loves her, but I don't know." Marcel said. "Your brightest soldier is fraternizing with your enemy, and you don't care." Klaus asks. "Well, of course I care, but Thierry is a grown man. He makes his own choices, and I get some good intel. Besides, he's not gonna do anything to jeopardize what we're doing here. I mean, check this out—a vampire hosting a ritzy charity event. We have a community here. No one's gonna mess that up." Marcel said. "Still... You don't want the witches to get too bold, given that a witch's tip about a werewolf in town led to the disappearance of your nightwalkers. I'm sure you've considered the possibility that it could've been a trap." Klaus says. "Well, maybe I'll send a little message. Thierry!" Thierry looked at Marcel at the sound of his name. "Take a team of nightwalkers to the Cauldron tonight, do a little rousting... Oh, and Thierry? Make it nasty." Thierry nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c2c9eb46db909a88c682c884c55cc28"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"THE FRENCH QUARTER – ROUSSEAU'S/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6220c55b3155830556156533f6e70a9e"Rebekah talks to Cami at the bar. "And so then I moved back here to be closer to my brothers because—let's face it—family's important, right, Camille?" Rebekah said. "Cami. I have to change this name tag. Drunk guys keep hitting on me in French. You sure you haven't been in here before? Your face looks so familiar." Cami said. "You must have seen me out and about. Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard? He's a pal of mine... sort of. I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau's." Rebekah says. "I would hardly call it dating. He's wooing me... sort of. I don't know. I mean, he's very charming, which probably means I should run for the hills." Cami said. "I'm kind of in an on-again/off-again thing myself at the moment." Rebekah says. "Those are the worst, aren't they? The ones you can't shake, even though you know better, and you always know better?" Cami says. "I like you, Cami. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little twits." Rebekah said. "Thanks... I think." Cami says. "Hey, I'm supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He's a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest?" Rebekah says. Cami smiles noncommittally, shrugging./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59b552d47e23f170aa860b3ebb2d8c90"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MIKAELSON MANSION/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="043b6dd7aad068142a91d4bd05681439"Klaus sits at a desk perusing some papers when his phone starts buzzing. He answers it. "Little sister." Klaus answers. "Well, brother, I believe I've made certain Marcel will be properly distracted tonight." Rebekah states. "Dare I ask?" Klaus says. "Let's just say his attention will not be on us. I did my bit. What are you doing to ensure Elijah's safe return?" Rebekah asks. "Currently, I'm preparing insurance against the tender-hearted." Klaus says. "Meaning?" Rebekah asks. "We need proper motivation for Katie to cast a powerful spell tonight. I'm creating that motivation. Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches." Klaus says. Meanwhile at the Cauldron, where vampires jump from the balconies causing mayhem and witches scream in response. "And I, in turn, have arranged for things to go tragically wrong." Klaus says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1445f063ff84b12919b869dd71af6810"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Flashback from earlier that day~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d429de76203c6282b6eab346c2681548"Klaus, in the cellar with Joshua and the vampire. "You understand what you're to do?" Klaus asks. The vampire nods. "Good." Klaus says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f73cd388609b8e8d8bda1ebc5111bdfd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Flashback ends~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b622121712a2828ccca5d7f4b5af2277"Back at the Cauldron, vampires continue to upturn tables and destroy things while witches scream. Thierry sneaks off through a backdoor into Jardin Gris. Katie sees him and runs to greet him with a hug and kiss. "Hey! What's happening out there?" Katie asks. "Oh, it's Klaus. He's convinced Marcel that the witches are planning to make a move against him. Marcel wants us to send a message..." Thierry knocks over some shelves, looking apologetic. "And if he thought I was playing favorites because I'm in love with a witch—" Katie cuts him off. "Say that again." She says. "I love you, Katie. And all this is gonna be okay, I promise." Thierry says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55d751fb4819274856533bcd1be0accb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Marcel may not be/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"concerned with Thierry's/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"romantic entanglements...?/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d8dccb22ae75ede1a60cbe09ec3671b"Thierry walks out of the Jardin Gris, bumping into the vampire Klaus tortured and compelled. "I already got that one." Thierry walks away. The vampire goes into the shop anyway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0316e38c8a85a4903c4f7db846e96f52"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But there are other/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"crimes which he'll be/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"less inclined to so easily forgive?/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6123a70ea8511bd7ae2fdc47ff63df8"At the Cauldron. Thierry hears screams from inside the Jardin Gris. He turns to see the vampire dragging Katie outside, biting her neck as she screams. "Leave her alone! Get off!" He throws the vampire across the courtyard; the vampire smashes into a table. Thierry runs over to him, grabs a broken table leg, and uses it to stake the vampire, killing him. The courtyard goes silent, and the other vampires circle around the scene of the crime./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25eaff66dd20bef4129e30ab745b1e18"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Killing a vampire, for/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"example. That would be/em unforgivable. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If Katie/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hopes to save her one/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"true love from Marcel's/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"punishment, well, a/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"rescue mission like that/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"will require something/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"positively magical. But/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"then... what's worth/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"dying for, if not love?"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccf2a2b0d3c716f35e774a7e357072f6"At the Cauldron, Katie stares at Thierry, horrified, and Thierry himself looks like he knows the consequences will be dire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af42cd0fb19bc92d6a49bad5ed7f4f47"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"THE ABATTOIR – MASQUERADE GALA/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecb8106490ec9579d1fc6c48ac85bff0"Rebekah and Klaus enter the party, arm in arm, taking in the dark, wild atmosphere. Acrobats perform, dancers handle exotic animals, and confetti falls glittering upon the party guests. "Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say." Klaus said. Rebekah and Klaus spot Cami as she enters the party, wearing white angel's wings and a vintage white beaded dress. Rebekah looks pleased, but Klaus' smile falls. "What's she doing here?" Klaus looked at Rebekah. "What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human, new girl in a room chock full of vampires?" Rebekah says as she crosses the courtyard to greet Cami. "Hello, darling. You look precious." Rebekah said. Marcel notices Cami's arrival from a balcony above. "This party is ridiculous, but I think I look overdressed with this dress. Cami makes eye contact with Klaus, and nods at him. "Is he the infamous on-again/off-again?" Cami asks. "He's the brother, actually, and my sister is right. You do look stunning." Klaus says. "You clean up pretty well yourself." Cami said. "Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise." Klaus says. "You two chit-chat. I need booze." Rebekah said walking away. "Shall we?" Klaus asks. "Okay." Klaus offers his arm and Cami takes it. Rebekah approaches the bar. "Scotch, please." Rebekah says. Marcel approaches Rebekah at the bar, and she sighs. "You trying to be cute, inviting her here?" Marcel says. "I think she's darling. I can tell you fancy her pure heart. Perhaps I'll feed it to you." Rebekah said. "Hmm. Jealousy looks good on you, Bekah." Marcel says. Across the courtyard, Cami and Klaus talk, watching Rebekah with Marcel. "The guy of hers Rebekah was talking about... I'm sensing that would be Marcel." Cami says. "I wouldn't worry about it. Ancient history." Klaus says. "I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch."Cami says. Klaus laughs. "It's as though she invented the term." Klaus says. Cami gazes at Klaus; but he doesn't pay attention as he spotted Marcel getting ready to approach them. "Listen. Pardon me for a moment." Klaus leaves; Marcel greets Cami. "Cami." Marcel says. "Hey. Killer party." Cami says. "Oh, it's more of a work thing. I would've invited you—" Marcel starts. "Oh, no. We've been on one date. No explanation necessary. You do your thing, I'll entertain myself." Cami says. "What, leave you alone, looking the way you do? Hell with that." Marcel says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf85e7b6d9f89531314f9997022b6397"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MIKAELSON MANSION/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2574786c79a3db5451fa049d384cb7ca"MayBeth walks around the pool outside. She hears a twig snap nearby, then walks toward the sound to see a wolf staring at her. A voice behind her startles her and she whirls around. "You're not supposed to be out here." Sabine said. "Who are you?" MayBeth said, getting ready to use her magic. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Sabine. We met. I'm one of Sophie's friends." Sabine said. "You're one of the witches." MayBeth says, lowering her hand. "Sophie just asked me to come keep you company while everyone's out. You know, it's drawn to you." She nods at where the wolf was standing, and MayBeth glances back. "The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf and part witch. You and Klaus made something special." Sabine said. "You sound like Elijah. He thinks this baby is going to make us one big, happy family, but now he's gone and I don't even know what... 'it' is." MayBeth points to her growing baby bump. "You know, I can do something about that, if you want. I mean, found out if it's a boy or girl." Sabine said. "I thought Marcel said you couldn't do witchy stuff around here." MayBeth points out. "It's not magic, just an old trick my grandmother taught me. Come on. You have to be a little curious." Sabine said, walking back into the house./p 


	14. Chapter 14

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="56a228c62ca44f31a4553a3b3359066c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Chapter 14~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9f5a67c1e90b7ac346330d7b31e22c90"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2ba415461ca2b4da5a027d78ac8ffff4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf and part witch. You and Klaus made something special." Sabine said. "You sound like Elijah. He thinks this baby is going to make us one big, happy family, but now he's gone and I don't even know what... 'it' is." MayBeth points to her growing baby bump. "You know, I can do something about that, if you want. I mean, found out if it's a boy or girl." Sabine said. "I thought Marcel said you couldn't do witchy stuff around here." MayBeth points out. "It's not magic, just an old trick my grandmother taught me. Come on. You have to be a little curious." Sabine said, walking back into the house./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af42cd0fb19bc92d6a49bad5ed7f4f47"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"THE ABATTOIR – MASQUERADE GALA/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="763656c09b09bba5865fe9ee866935e8"Cami and Marcel dance. Rebekah and Klaus watch them. "I thought you said you were in community work." Cami says. "Community fundraising. Throw a party, folks open their wallets. It's kinda my thing. Guess I'm what you call a necessary evil." Marcel said. "And Rebekah, she's one of your donors?" Cami asks. "She's an old friend." Marcel says. "Can't be that old. She looks younger than me." Cami said. "You'd be surprised. I was a kid when I met her. Enough about her. I just want to be right here with you." Marcel said. Across the courtyard, Klaus and Rebekah have their own conversation. "You really are a hideously evil little thing, aren't you?" Klaus asks. "Nonsense. They're perfect for each other. You wanted Marcel distracted—voilà." Rebekah says smiling. Diego enters the courtyard, and sees Marcel dancing with Cami, their faces nearing each other. Diego interrupts them and whispers in Marcel's ear. Rebekah turns to Klaus. "My cue to leave." She says. Marcel sees Thierry; he looks like he's barely containing his anger. Marcel turns to Cami. "Excuse me." Marcel walks over to Thierry and grabs him by the throat, pushing him away from the main party. Cami watches, her eyebrows knitting together. "What the hell did you do?" Marcel says. Diego intercedes. "Whoa, not here. No, not here." He says. Marcel backs off; Klaus smiles; Cami watches, disquiet paralyzing her features. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="490e9a0e7d091ad52f1f5f777fc42452"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"THE CEMETERY/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d4eac613f90cc5080dd3a0435c993b1"Katie and Sophie talk inside a candlelit burial chamber. Katie is crying. "I know you think he's a monster." Katie says. "It doesn't matter what I think. Thierry killed another vampire. He broke Marcel's biggest rule. You'll never see him again... unless we do something." Sophie says. ""We"?" Katie asks. "I want to save our people. You want to save Thierry? There's only one way we can do both."Sophie says. A little while later, Katie and Sophie sit out in the cemetery, arranging items for a ritual. "You ready?" Sophie asks. Katie begins by sprinkling sand over their tableau. Meanwhile in Davina's attic room, whispering voices growing louder. Davina thrashes, asleep in her bed but disturbed by the magic she can sense. "Marcel. Something's coming." Davina rises from her bed and goes to her easel. She draws on the paper madly for several seconds, then stops. "Magic." She says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a19d1e5fc897d8650722ede0970ef70"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"THE ABATTOIR — MASQUERADE GALA/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50253c7565b70ba93c4d02ce129b57b8"Marcel talks to Thierry on a balcony above the party. "I want to hear your side of it." Marcel says. "Hey, Marcel, come on—" Thierry starts. "Your version. Go." Marcel says, angrily. "We were tossing the Cauldron. This guy, some nightwalker, he attacked Katie for no reason." Thierry says. "His name was Max. I turned him, and as far as reasons go, he doesn't need one. She was a witch. He was a vampire. Now he's dead." Marcel said shaking his head. From below, Cami watches them. "I didn't mean for it to happen." Thierry said. "You broke my most important rule. Damn it, T. How long we been friends, 70 years? I turned you into something that would never die. I gave you a gift." Marcel said getting angrier. "And I have been loyal to you all this time, and I still am. I'm still your friend, Marcel. I swear, that hasn't changed." Thierry says. Cami's look of apprehension remains. Klaus joins her. "Are you alright?" Klaus says. "He's got a temper, doesn't he? I guess this is the moment I remember I know better." Cami walks away. Joshua walks up to Klaus, standing slightly behind him. Klaus reaches into his coat inner pocket, withdraws a folded piece of paper and hands it to Joshua, who pockets it and walks away. Klaus watches the balcony as Joshua appears next to Marcel and hands him the paper. "We found this at his girl's place." Josh says. Marcel looks at it; it appears to be a spell written out. Marcel turns back to Thierry. "Still my friend, huh? That's funny because it looks to me like that little witch of yours got her hands on a spell that I keep locked away." Marcel says angrily. "Marcel, I have never seen that." Thierry says. "Shut up. I see on your hand, you still have the daylight ring I gave you. So what would you need with the recipe for making new ones? Unless maybe you and Katie were gonna go off and start a little kingdom of your own?" Marcel starts. "Marcel, no." Thierry tries to reason. "Here's a lesson in friendship. Friends don't lie to me, they don't break my rules, and they do not steal what is mine." Marcel turns to take a moment and breathe, then returns to Thierry. "Ohh... For the crime of murdering one of his own, I sentence Thierry Vanchure to 100 years in the Garden." Marcel says. Below, Klaus smiles. "And it begins…" He states. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc93dabeed7171949ae719a4c4923fbb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The Cemetery/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="561e053d0eb8c142791c7d3ad250befd"Sophie is preparing her locator spell, when Rebekah appears. Sophie looks up when she hears her. "You're doing the right thing. It's the only way to find Elijah." Rebekah says. "I'm doing what I have to do." Sophie begins chanting. Klaus watches as more of Marcel's men lead Thierry out of the party and out onto the street, where a small crowd of more vampires watch Katie approach from down the street, chanting. Klaus watches the events unfold from a window above. Meanwhile Davina's madly scribbling at her easel. Outside the party Thierry see's Katie. "Katie, no!" Thierry says. "Like clockwork." Klaus says. Katie waves her arm and a lamp's light explodes; all the vampires grab at their heads, falling down in pain. Davina's drawing appears to be Katie's face. Marcel alone rises back up to face Katie, but she smashes another light with magic and Marcel goes down again. Sophie continues to chant for her spell. "Hurry." Rebekah says. Marcel rises again, but Katie uses magic to break his bones, and he falls again shouting in pain. "NO!" Davina says. In her attic room, Davina lifts her hands slowly; Marcel again rises, and Katie looks astonished. "You're here to save your man. Well, come on, little girl!" Marcel says. He growls as he runs to attack Katie, but she holds him with magic, and he falls down groaning. Davina in her room falls at the same time. Katie lifts a wooden stake above Marcel. "Die, you son of a bitch." Katie says. "No! Katie! Don't!" Thierry says. Klaus swoops in and snaps Katie's neck. She falls to the ground, dead. In the cemetery, Sophie stops her spell. "Something's wrong. Katie's magic stopped. I can keep going." Sophie says. "You can't. She'll sense it." Rebekah says. "No. I can find Davina. I just need another moment." Sophie tries to keep going. Rebekah grabs the paper with black sand on top of it that Sophie was using and throws it aside. "You may be willing to die to get your witch back, but MayBeth and the baby will die with you. Klaus will kill you and Elijah will never forgive us, and rescuing him will be for nothing. It's over. We failed." Rebekah says. Back on the street, Thierry crawls over to Katie's body. "No. Katie. No, no, no, no." Thierry sobs over her body, cradling it. Marcel catches Klaus' eye, and nods. Thierry stands chained to a wall in some underground room. Marcel stands across from him. "Just tell me this. Was she worth it?" Marcel asks. "I loved her." Thierry says. Marcel drives an iron stake into Thierry's gut, and he groans in pain. Another man appears, and Marcel hands him a wooden mallet. "Seal him up... and let him rot." Marcel says. The man begins to lay bricks over wet cement, clearly intending to build a wall to encase Thierry. He won't be the first; a long view down the tunnel suggests that many others have met the same fate. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="16cee8927b930b57904dbeead491089c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed4dd8ee1a4fb90901f9f9a47fe074b7"The party's over and the courtyard is deserted. Klaus and Marcel stand alone on a balcony and clink their drinks against each other. Marcel downs his. "How much did Cami see?" Marcel says. "She just saw an argument, mate. It's nothing you can't fix. You really like her, don't you?" Klaus says. "I like that she's not a part of any of this. Sometimes it's good to see the world the way the humans do." Marcel says. "I am sorry about Thierry, you know? I can tell he was a good friend." Klaus says. "I made him what he was. Obviously, my trust was misplaced." Marcel said. "Doesn't make it easier." Klaus says. "You saved me tonight. I guess I owe you one. You asked for your brother back. Seems like the least I can do." Marcel says. Cami drinks a pint at a bar, still wearing her gala finery. Klaus enters the place and sits next to her. "Cami—" Klaus starts. "Don't even try it. I get the bro code. You're here to smooth things over for your friend. It's very nice of you, but—" Cami says. "But you've been hurt before, and you aren't taking any more chances." Klaus says. "Something like that. The guy I saw tonight—not the guy I thought he was. And if he can turn on a dime like that—" Cami says. "Sounds like more than just a broken heart. Someone broke your trust. Camille, the brave bartender." Klaus says. Cami and Klaus stare at each other. Cami swallows, looking like she might lean in, but Klaus blinks and breaks the moment. "I'm sorry... But I need you to give Marcel another chance." Klaus says. Cami clears her throat. "Wow. I totally misread that." Cami says. "Yes. You did, but we all have our roles to play." He starts to compel her. "You went to Marcel's. You danced. You feel badly that he had a row with his friend, but otherwise, all you remember is that it was perfect." Klaus leaves. Rebekah sits at the piano, playing a scattering of notes lazily. Klaus enters and she sits up. "Well, tonight was an epic failure." Rebekah says. "On the contrary, sister. Tonight was a masterpiece." Klaus says happily. "Are you mad? Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell." Rebekah said. "Oh, I'm well aware. I killed Katie." Klaus says. "You what?" Rebekah says. "There's no way our little suicide witch wasn't gonna try and take out Marcel with her. I saved his life, and in doing so, I now have him exactly where I want him." Klaus says. "Sophie trusted you. I trusted you against all my better instincts." Rebekah states. "Wake up, Rebekah. The witches are on nobody's side but their own. This girl, Davina? That's all they want, and when they have her, what do you think happens then, a truce? Of course not. They will use Davina's power against all of us." Klaus says. "Even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah, and you've failed us." Rebekah says. "You always did lack faith. By protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust, so much so that he's agreed to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself." Klaus says. "I have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want, Nik. You always do, no matter what is costs the rest of us. You disgust me." Rebekah takes a sip of bourbon, then sets it on the piano and leaves. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f85f5d5e413883feb797cdbb532f5267"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~o0o~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27af5eecb14a94a461a8cf61eb6c62e2"Davina kneels at Elijah's open casket. She hears a door open and looks up to see Marcel enter. She runs to hug him. "You're okay! I was so worried." Davina says. "Thank you. Whatever you did, I felt it. You helped me." Marcel said. "It was the old ones, wasn't it?" Davina asked. "Actually, Klaus is the one that saved me tonight. I'm gonna make things right, starting off by giving him his brother back." Marcel says and goes to Elijah's coffin. "No." Davina says. "What? Davina—" Marcel asked. "No. You said the old ones were dangerous. I won't give him back until I know how to kill them." Davina says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="089799068cda7d45c79cc0bd0dc0f239"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MIKAELSON MANSION/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a552065af8379b7939b1edee9554068"MayBeth sits typing on a laptop at a desk, on whose top lay open a few old texts. Klaus pauses at the doorway and walks in. "Love? I thought you might like to know, Elijah is returning to us." Klaus says. "What! I guess being diabolical has its perks." MayBeth says jokingly. Klaus laughs. "You hardly spend time with him, and yet you miss him. What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?" Klaus asks. "He was kind to me. But you know that I will always love you Niklaus." MayBeth says. Klaus takes this in and goes to give her a kiss. Klaus turns to leave. "Hey, I learned something today. I think we're going to be having a baby girl." MayBeth smiles. Klaus pauses in the doorway, but doesn't turn round. He smiles slowly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44a7282c83ca40083a03a7a8f41a93de"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"THE FRENCH QUARTER/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb8be4eaa45ae005c44844dc213a2c05"Rebekah is walking in the Quarter, still wearing her gown but her hair slightly disheveled. She sees Marcel, and turns the other way but runs into him there. "You're following me." Rebekah says. He walks toward her, backing her up against a store front. "Maybe you're just in my way." Marcel says. He walks away. Rebekah shuts her eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8b6adf8158a9e5fa193c5dfc4b5b222"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"THE CEMETERY/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="239b1f5d6c016d269b5f4bf237f9d656"Katie's body lies prepared for her final rites. Sophie waves a smoking bundle of herbs over her body. Other witches, including Agnes and Sabine, stand around her. "I told you no good would come from this unholy alliance of yours." Agnes said. "At least I'm doing something. What about you?" Sophie says and then leaves. "Sabine, tell them what you saw." Agnes says. "It's the girl, the Heretic." Sabine said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="031b9a2eb4689a49e612269fff5d3adb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"FLASHBACK/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30454f29bbc0324a2f6e1b6d92c72ff3"Sabine swings a crystal, hanging by a string, over MayBeth, who lies on the kitchen island face up. "I think it's a girl. No... wait." Sabine says. "Wait what? Please tell me I'm not having a mini-Klaus." MayBeth says. The crystal glints in the light and Sabine drops it, gasping, her eyes rolling back in her head. "Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perditu el eam." Sabine says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f3ef0aa96a86be73c29a5118ebbbd79"strongFLASHBACK ENDS/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="531f06b02ab6c853a4055e9041b0fe71"MayBeth is sitting at the desk with her laptop. She's entering the strange words Sabine uttered into an online translator, but is getting no results./p 


	15. Chapter 15

**~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Sabine swings a crystal, hanging by a string, over MayBeth, who lies on the kitchen island face up. "I think it's a girl. No... wait." Sabine says. "Wait what? Please tell me I'm not having a mini-Klaus." MayBeth says. The crystal glints in the light and Sabine drops it, gasping, her eyes rolling back in her head. "** _ **Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perditu el eam.**_ **" Sabine says.**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **MayBeth is sitting at the desk with her laptop. She's entering the strange words Sabine uttered into an online translator, but is getting no results.**

 **ST. ANN'S CHURCH; DAVINA'S ROOM; MIKAELSON MANSION**

Marcel walks through the pews of the church; Davina kneels over Elijah's body, removes the dagger, and stares at it. At the Mikaelson mansion, Klaus stares at a large painting in his mansion as he talks to Cami. "Over the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil. Such terms mean nothing. People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants? To satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause another suffering? What some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world." Klaus says. "No offense, but I'm not sure I follow why you've invited me here." Cami says. "Because I sense that you have the capacity for understanding someone of my... complexity. You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat posed against me. What I found was a my girlfriend, pregnant, in need of protection. My brother, always the do-gooder, tried to manipulate me into making a deal with some group of people. Trouble is, I've since learned of another young woman—a girl, really, one with vast potential—held in captivity by a tyrant. I want to help both of these women—protect one and free the other. So, tell me, Cami—does that sound evil to you?" Klaus asks. "I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis. I think you have unstable personal relationships, stress-related paranoia, chronic anger issues, fear of abandonment. I think you could benefit from talking to someone. Professionally." Cami says. Klaus smiles. "I think I prefer to talk to you. So, I'm going to offer you a job, as my stenographer." Klaus says. "Okay, what are we writing?" Cami asked. "My memoirs, of course. Someone should know my story. And it will give us time to discuss other riveting subjects, like your handsome suitor, Marcel." Klaus says. "Excuse me? My private life is–" Cami starts. "Your private life is, as it turns out, essential to my plans. You see, Marcel wants you. And, because of that, he will trust you, which serves me. The thing is, the French Quarter is on the verge of war. On the one side there's me, and on the other, Marcel. Along with a very powerful witch and an army of vampires." Klaus reveals to her. "WHAT?" Cami shouts. Klaus zooms over, pushes her against a wall, and compels her. "You're frightened. Don't be." Klaus says. "I'm not scared anymore. That's... amazing. How did you...?" Cami asked puzzled. "It's called compulsion. It's a neat bit of vampire trickery. I'll tell you all about it. But first, let's talk a little more about Marcel." Cami stares at him

 **DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM**

Marcel leans over Elijah's body in his coffin, while Davina looks out the window. "This sucker's resilient. He's like a cockroach in a suit. Doesn't matter. Time to give ol' Elijah back to Klaus, anyway." Marcel says. "You asked me to figure out a way to kill the Originals. I'm not done! The silver dagger hurts them, but that's it." Davina says back. "Davina, we've been through this. Klaus saved my life, I owe him one. Since he wants his brother back–" Marcel starts. "Tonight's the annual Dauphine Street Music Festival. I wanna go. Please?" Davina cuts him off. "The whole point of you being up here is so you're never spotted out there. You know who works smack in the middle of Dauphine Street? Sophie Deveraux. Pain-in-the-ass witch, and you know what the witches will do to you if they find you." Marcel says. "But you control the witches. Make her go away!" Davina says. Marcel shakes his head. "Marcel, it's one night!" Davina pleads. "I said 'No'."Marcel turns and walks toward the door to leave. "I do anything you say, but sometimes I think you forget what I'm capable of. Did you know I can make someone's blood boil? All I have to do is focus." She stares at Marcel, and he can hear the hiss of boiling blood as he starts to sweat. "Fine. We compromise, all right? You going out alone—too dangerous. But, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine that's going to be there. Alright? Nice lady. You two are really gonna hit it off." Marcel says. Davina smiles widely and bounces on her heels.

 **ROUSSEAU'S**

Klaus enters as Cami wipes down the bar at work. "Hello, Cami." Klaus says. "How is it that when you come up to me now, and no one else is around, I suddenly remember that you just told me you're a vampire, and you're mind-controlling me? And then you leave, and then I go back to thinking you're just some guy with an accent and money to burn on your sprawling memoir?" Cami says. Amused, Klaus leans in and answers in a low voice. "Well, that's how compulsion works, Cami." Klaus says. "Yeah, but what's happening? Is it hypnosis? Are my neurons being shut down somehow?" Cami says. "You're always the curious scholar. Let's talk about Marcel." Klaus said. He gestures to the bar. "You said you have a little information for me." Klaus asks. "He's bringing someone to the music festival tonight. A girl he's mentoring. Apparently she's going through a hard time. Rebelling against authority, anger issues, that sort of thing. I guess with my psych degree, he figured I could set her straight, but I said no." Cami says. "I'm going to go ahead and insist that you change your answer to 'yes'." Klaus tells her. Cami stares at Klaus for a moment. "You're going to force me to do this, aren't you? Why even bother with politeness?" Cami says. "Because I like the way your mind works. Under different circumstances, I think we might be friends. However, I don't have the luxury of passing up tonight's opportunity. You see, in addition to being Marcel's rather potent secret weapon, this girl, Davina, is holding my brother captive. In other words—the girl needs your help. Call Marcel. Tell him you'd be happy to oblige." Klaus compels Cami.

 **MIKAELSON MANSION**

MayBeth sits on the couch, flipping through a book as she talks to Agnes; at the table, Rebekah sits and types on a laptop. "I told you Agnes, I feel great!" MayBeth says. "You are overdue for a checkup." Agnes says. "What am I gonna do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant Heretic escorted by a witch—nothing to see here!" MayBeth says. "A lot of women would kill to have a child." Rebekah says. MayBeth shoots her a look. "I know a doctor out in the bayou. Off the beaten path. Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it." MayBeth thinks for a moment and rolls her eyes. "Okay, fine. Bayou-baby-doctor it is." MayBeth says. Agnes and MayBeth leave the room. Rebekah's looking at satellite photos of the French Quarter. Klaus walks in. "Please, sister, tell me you're not still at it with the internet search. How does one begin, anyway? Just type in "anonymous attic?"" Klaus pours himself a scotch. "Someone has to find Elijah, even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans." Rebekah says. "Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles." Klaus says. "I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to. There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah's coffin." Rebekah said thinking hard. "Well, that should narrow it down immensely. Myself, I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind-numbing labor. Marcel's delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation. If Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained, perhaps the young witch will be open to discussing a new alliance." KLaus says. "As usual, your power grabs are more important than rescuing your brother." Rebekah says smiling bitterly. "I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone. Rob Marcel of his secret weapon, bring our brother home." Klaus says. Rebekah merely looks at her brother, smiles tightly.

 **NIGHTWALKER BAR**

A crowd of nightwalkers hang out in small groups in a dark bar. Josh approaches Diego, who is feeding on a young woman "Hey, Diego!" Josh says. Diego scowls and stops feeding on the girl. As he wipes the blood from his mouth, he drops the unconscious girl onto the floor before reluctantly turning toward Josh. "What?" Diego says. "Uhhh, do you know any way to fast track the whole... getting a daylight ring thing?" Josh says. "You get a daylight ring when you get invited into the inner circle. For you, that may never happen." Diego says. "Yeah, but there's an opening, right? Now that Thierry's like... you know–" Josh starts. "You shut up about Thierry, alright? He didn't deserve what he got. Marcel was just showing off because for Klaus. Can't wait 'til his ancient-ass is outta here." Diego says then enters the bar. "You and me both." Rebekah says. Diego stands up, claps his hands, and walks toward Rebekah. "Look alive, boys. We got ourselves one high-class Original vampire." Diego says. "Mmm, a real charmer. What if I told you I could help you out with your little Klaus problem, in exchange for the tiniest bit of gossip?" Rebekah asks. Diego's face turns serious as he considers the offer. "Like what?" Diego considers. "You might have heard the rumors that Marcel and I were quite the item, back in the day. He seems to have moved on, and I'd like to know with who." Rebekah scoffs and turns back to the bar. "You've seen him with the bartender." Diego says. "What, that plain-Jane that he carries on with? Only a blind man would choose her over me. There must be another girl in his harem." Rebekah shrugs and shakes his head. "Look, I just need the tiniest bit of closure. And then I can leave New Orleans and I'll be sure to take Klaus with me, which, let's face it, would make your life a whole lot easier?" Rebekah says. "Look, Marcel's got a full plate. If he's seeing some other hottie, she's somewhere in the Quarter, probably close by." He says. Rebekah smiles. "And that, m'lady, is all I got." Diego says.

 **DAUPHINE STREET MUSIC FESTIVAL**

Marcel walks along Dauphine Street as he gives instructions to a group of his vampires. "Big event tonight, a lot of people drinking, a lot of eyes watching. I don't want any trouble, which means no witches. Send word through the Cauldron—any witches come here, we kill them. And, while you're at it, no Originals, I don't like how Rebekah's been snooping around. I got my girl Cami coming, her and a little friend of hers, I want eyes on them at all times; eyes only. Alright? I don't want anyone getting anywhere near either of them. Everybody's got a post, everybody keeps an eye out. You cool?" Marcel vampires look at Marcel in agreement for a moment before walking away. "Davina smiles broadly as she walks down Dauphine Street in a white sundress, looking at all the people and listening to the music. Marcel and Davina walk into Rousseau's, which is teeming with people drinking and listening to a brass band play up front. "So, is it everything you hoped for?" Marcel asks. Davina shakes her head enthusiastically and giggles. "Yeah!" Davina spots a young boy yelling for a friend near the bar, whooping for the band members. "So, we should probably go over the rules." Marcel says. "I won't talk to anyone about anything. I won't say anything about witches, or vampires, or Originals, or YOU." Davina says. Marcel nods at Davina and smiles. "You said you weren't going to hover!"She says. Marcel looks at her incredulously, and Davina laughs.

 **THE BAYOU CLINIC**

It's dark, and Agnes drives MayBeth up to the obstetrician in the Bayou in her car. Owls hoot in the background. "This is the doctor's office?" MayBeth asks. "Dr. Paige is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorizing her patients. Go! She won't bite!" Agnes says. MayBeth nervously exits the car and walks toward the clinic. Once she's out of earshot, Agnes calls someone on her cell phone. "Send them in now and tell them to do it quickly." She says.

 **ROUSSEAU'S – DAUPHINE STREET FESTIVAL**

The young boy Davina was watching earlier is on stage with another band, playing a fiddle. Davina continues to watch him intently. Over at the bar, Marcel keeps an eye on Davina as he chats with Cami. "It's good to see you. I was worried you thought I was some hot head after that display at the masquerade." Marcel says. "We all have our hot-headed moments! Anyway, I'm almost done here until clean-up, so the two of us girls can hang out if you need to go shmooze, or whatever." Cami says. Davina leans over to butt into their conversation. "You know, he was supposed to stop hovering like, ten minutes ago." Davina says. "See what I mean? Authority issues! I'll go talk to the mayor—he actually knows how to show some respect!" Marcel says to Cami. Cami watches Davina stare at the boy, and smiles as she approaches her. "Soooo, what's his name? Hot guy with the fiddle?" Cami asks. "Tim." Davina says. Cami smiles encouragingly. "I knew he would be here, he always performs at these kinda things." Davina says. "How long have you two known each other?" Cami asks. "Since we were ten. I had to leave school, and I didn't get to say goodbye. So, I was just hoping to talk to him tonight." Davina says. The band finishes their song, and all the patrons of the bar whoop and applaud them. Davina continues to smile and watch Tim play.

 **ST. ANN'S CATHOLIC CHURCH**

A priest is cleaning up a very run-down looking church when Rebekah enters. The Priest briefly looks at Rebekah before going back to what he was doing. "Church is closed. If you want your horror fix, go take a ghost tour." He said. "I don't much care for ghosts. I am, however, fascinated by window shutters. I've been on a town tour of them all day. I noticed the windows of your attic have shutters." Rebekah says. "Are you really interested in shutters?" The Priest asks. "I can assure you it's my current life obsession. What's your name?" Rebekah asks. "Father Kieran. And you are?" He asks. "Mildly curious." Rebekah says. Father Kieran sighs deeply as Rebekah notices a red stain on the nearby wall. "What happened here?" Rebekah asks. "St. Ann's used to be the heart of the neighborhood. It's been abandoned for a while now. Since the night of the massacre."

 _Flashback to a young, blonde seminary student in the church, who murders several other seminary students by beheading them with a scythe, before ultimately killing himself the same way, despite Father Kieran's pleas._

"Nine seminary students were killed... by one of their own. You're standing on blood." Father Kieran says. "I'm not squeamish. Where's the attic?" Rebekah says. "Like I said, the church is closed." Father Kieran says. Rebekah moves herself right in front of his face and compels him. "Where is the attic?" Rebekah asks. "Past the sacristy, up the stairs." He says. "Thank you. Now, forget I was here." Rebekah walks away. After a moment, Father Kieran shakes his head, as if shaking himself out of a daze. Upstairs, Rebekah finds the attic and opens the door. "I knew it!" She tries to enter the room, but she can't, because Davina has somehow magically revoked her invitation. In the doorway, she looks over at her brother laying in his open coffin. His eyes open and look toward her, and he uses his mental abilities to speak with Rebekah in her head, using a memory of them going to an opera in New Orleans in the 1880s as a backdrop. They are both dressed in 19th century finery and standing in front of a horse and carriage. "What the bloody hell?" Rebekah approaches her from behind, smiling roguishly. "Rebekah, language, please!" Elijah says. "Elijah!" Rebekah runs toward him and hugs him tightly before looking around them. "What is all this?" Rebekah asks. "You don't remember? We went to the opera house together. It was your first full day back into New Orleans' society after Klaus removed the dagger from you. It's a memory that only you and I share. Also, I needed to know it wasn't another one of Davina's tricks." Elijah says. "Well, how are you even awake?" Rebekah asks. Elijah smiles. "Davina removed the dagger, unaware that doing so even once would negate the dagger's power. In a few hours, I shall be as good as new!" He says. "So, pop me into the attic and we can find a way to get you out!" Rebekah says. "I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to leave yet, Rebekah. This girl, Davina, she's...curious. Willful, too." He pours himself and Rebekah a drink. "Soon, I shall be able to speak to her, perhaps to even propose a truce of some kind. So, if we can end this war between the vampires and the witches, we'll be able to eliminate the threat to MayBeth, and her baby. Perhaps then Niklaus and our entire family can finally know peace." He hands Rebekah her drink. "In the meantime, I need you to look after MayBeth. She is our family now, always was, so I need her and her unborn child to fall underneath our protection." Elijah holds out his drink to toast to her. "Swear to me, Rebekah." Elijah returns her back to reality, where she still stands in the doorway, looking at him in his coffin. "I swear." Rebekah turns to leave.

 **BAYOU CLINIC**

Dr. Paige is giving MayBeth an ultrasound, and we can hear the fetal heartbeat. "Your baby's heart rate is perfect." Dr. Paige smiles. "I knew it. She's a tough one, like her mom." MayBeth says. Dr. Paige chuckles and hands her a tissue to wipe the ultrasound gel off of her abdomen, which she does. As Hayley sits up, Dr. Paige notices MayBeth's crescent-moon shaped birthmark on her shoulder. "That's a unique birthmark." Dr. Paige says. "We're pretty much done here, right?" MayBeth says. MayBeth gets a text from Rebekah, which reads "Where are you?" "Your blood pressure is a bit high, I've got something for it." Dr. Paige says. MayBeth watches as she walks away, to where Agnes is waiting in the next room. She texts "Bayou clinic with doctor" to Rebekah. Suddenly, a wolf howls loudly, startling MayBeth. She gets up to look out the window and sees a car's headlights approaching, which makes her suspicious and anxious. Dr. Paige returns with her medication. "Ahh, you know, I'm-I'm actually not that good with pills." MayBeth says. "Heh, neither am I, truth be told." Dr. Paige says as she sets the medicine cup on the table and starts preparing something. A group of intimidating-looking men walk into the clinic and whisper something unintelligible to Agnes. MayBeth turns around to see Dr. Paige preparing a syringe, and the doctor lunges at MayBeth to inject her with it. MayBeth grabs her arm and pushes it away from her, headbutts the doctor to disorient her, and then stabs the syringe into the doctor's neck. When the men in the lobby see what happened, they run toward the door, but she manages to shut and lock it before they can enter. One of the men rattles the doorknob as MayBeth struggles to open the window to escape. When they finally get in, MayBeth has already escaped and began running away.

 ***Quick A/N***

 **Thank you so much for reading my story. It means a lot to me that people have read what I put out there. Even though the script is from the TV show, it still has elements of my creativity in it. So once again, thank you for reading.**

 _ ***Also I would really like it if you guys can give me feedback! It would really help. Thanks.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**~Chapter 16~**

 **~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~**

 **MayBeth turns around to see Dr. Paige preparing a syringe, and the doctor lunges at MayBeth to inject her with it. MayBeth grabs her arm and pushes it away from her, headbutts the doctor to disorient her, and then stabs the syringe into the doctor's neck. When the men in the lobby see what happened, they run toward the door, but she manages to shut and lock it before they can enter. One of the men rattles the doorknob as MayBeth struggles to open the window to escape. When they finally get in, MayBeth has already escaped and began running away.**

 **OUTSIDE ROUSSEAU'S – DAUPHINE STREET MUSIC FESTIVAL**  
Outside, Tim struggles to unlock his car, as his hands are full with his fiddle case. "Hello, Tim." Klaus says behind him. Tim just stares at him blankly. "I believe you and I share an acquaintance." Klaus says and grips him tightly by the shoulder and compels him. "Be a good lad and help me send her a message." Klaus says. Cami and Davina are still inside Rousseau's, looking for Tim. "Well, he couldn't have gone far, he just got off-stage a minute ago!" Cami says. Davina sighs and blinks tears from her eyes. "It doesn't matter, this was a stupid idea anyway." Davina says. "No, it wasn't! Davina–" Cami starts. "Just forget it." Davina says and runs off. Klaus approaches Cami from behind and hands her a note. "Tell her this is from one of the musicians. She'll want to leave, and you're going to want to help her slip out the back exit so Marcel doesn't see. Whatever you do, don't let her out of your sight." Klaus says. Cami looks slightly annoyed, but when she turns around to talk to Klaus, he has already zoomed away. "Wait, Davina!" Cami runs to catch up with her.

 **ST. ANN'S CATHOLIC CHURCH**  
Tim is standing in the aisle, staring at the statues and lit candles at the altar in the front of the room, when Cami and Davina find him there. Cami smiles at Davina encouragingly. "I can't do this." Davina whispered. Cami, still smiling, gently pushes Davina toward Tim and watches as she approaches him. Tim turns around when he hears her, and his face brightens. "Hey, Tim. I got your note." Davina waves awkwardly. "I got your text message." Tim says. "Thanks for meeting me here." Davina sighs and smiles. "Uh, it's so amazing to see you—I can't even believe I'm standing here right now. I just...Wow." Tim says. Davina giggles nervously. "SO, how have you been?" He laughs. "And why did you want to meet here? It's so creepy...all the terrible stuff that happened?" Tim says. Davina walks toward altar. "I dunno, I kinda like it! It's quiet. The place can't be bad for all time, just because one bad thing happened... right?" Davina says. "Wait, no, uh, alright, backup. So where...? One day you just stopped coming to school, and then it's like you just... vanished." Tim says sadly. "There was an emergency... and I needed to take care of some things." Davina says. "Oh, are you okay? I mean, you look okay—you look great, actually." Tim says shyly. Davina giggles. "So, are you coming back to school?" Tim asks. Davina's smile falls, and then so does Tim's. "No. But I need you to know that even though I was away, I miss you." She says and smiles. "I miss seeing you at school, seeing you play your violin." Davina says. Tim gulps nervously and gestures to the walls of the room. "Well, this place does have great acoustics." He says. Davina looks confused for a moment, until she sees him pick up his violin and bow. She sits down to watch and listen to him play.

 **~o0o~**

Cami is staring at the bloodstains on the walls in the back of the church, listening to Tim play for Davina, when Klaus joins her. "The boy has a gift. You can't compel a person to play like that." Klaus says. "I know what you are. It's crazy to me, but at least it makes sense. But this... massacre... was just a pointless, brutal thing. In your life, have you ever heard of anything like that? A good man, an aspiring priest, just goes on a killing spree out of nowhere." Cami says. Klaus sits next to Cami. "I've seen quite a lot in my time. The world is a rather awful place. Best to meet it on its own terms." Klaus says. Cami shakes her head. "No. The world isn't awful. People aren't awful. They want to be good; something makes them bad. Something breaks them down, makes them snap. There are always signs, symptoms, before someone has a psychotic break. The guy who did this had none of them; he didn't drink, he didn't do drugs..." Cami says. "You're well-informed on the matter. You knew him, didn't you?" Klaus asks. "His name was Sean. He was my brother. My twin, actually. I can't sleep, I... dream, about what happened, and I hate it, and I hate that I couldn't help him." Cami said and cries softly. "We all must stand alone against our demons." Klaus says. "What if someday, his demons become mine too?" Cami says. She looks at him expectantly, and he notices that Tim has finished playing. "I have some business I should attend to...but before I do–" Klaus places a hand on her shoulder and looks in her eyes to compel her. "You should go, enjoy the music. Put this out of your mind." Klaus lets go of her, and she leaves the church to return to the festival.

 **DAUPHINE STREET FESTIVAL**  
Father Kieran walks down Dauphine Street when he sees Marcel walking around the festival. "Marcel!" He calls. "Father Kieran—welcome back. I wasn't sure when you'd be coming home." Marcel says. "I can tell, judging by what's been going on in my church attic." Father Kieran says. "I didn't think you'd mind. Lord knows I've done you a favor or two." Marcel says. "I take it you know the Originals have returned? The sister, Rebekah? I saw her earlier, snooping around the church, asking about the attic. She doesn't know I take vervain. You gotta problem on your hands." Kieran says while he lowers his voice. "No disrespect, for the grieving process, for you and your church, but just so I know—are you here to help, or are you just going to drop in with criticism?" Marcel says. Father Kieran laughs coldly, and leans in to whisper to Marcel. "Never forget, Marcel, that you live in this city by the grace of those who know your secret and tolerate you." Kieran says. "And this city thrives because of me and my people. Anytime that you need a reminder of that, just let me know." Marcel said. Marcel stares at Father Kieran menacingly, but their argument is interrupted by Josh. "Marcel? Diego said he lost eyes on the girls." Josh says. Marcel turns to Father Kieran. "To be continued!" Marcel leaves.

 **ST. ANN'S CATHOLIC CHURCH**

"You two are absolutely adorable! Warms my heart, it really does, but I do need a word with the young lady. So, Tim" Klaus grips his shoulder and compels him. "Go sit down, count to one-hundred-thousand." Klaus says. Tim walks to the back of the church. "Quietly, now, there's a good boy." Klaus says. He turns to Davina. "I assume you know who I am. Then, let's get right to it, shall we? Your current dilemma strikes me as a case of poor alliances. You're loyal to Marcel and yet he keeps you tucked away in an attic. Surely you prefer just a little bit more freedom. And yet Marcel keeps you prisoner." Klaus says. "Marcel doesn't keeps me prisoner, he keeps me safe. He's my friend." Davina says. "Well, I've no doubt he is." Klaus crouches to her level. "For a girl caught in a war between witches and vampires, I might be a better friend. I would keep you safe. And I'd allow you your freedom." He paces up and down the aisle. "If Marcel could do that, why hasn't he done so already? And it does beg the question: If Marcel can't protect you, then what of those you care about?" Klaus gestures to Tim, who is sitting in the last pew. "If anyone tries to hurt anyone I care about, I'll kill them." Davina says. "Well, then. Sounds like you don't need Marcel at all. Perhaps you've suspected it all along. Your dear friend Marcel tricks you into doing his bidding. And all the while you rot in an attic, alone, while young Timothy moves on with his life." Klaus says. Davina stares intently at Klaus, angry. "You feel that? That's your blood starting to boil." Davina says. Klaus groans as we hear the hiss of his blood boiling. Sweat starts to drip from his forehead, so he composes himself and vamp-runs to Tim and puts him in a headlock. "Such a shame to lose him, just as you found him again." Klaus says and turns to Tim. "And I really did admire your skill with that violin." Klaus says. "Don't you dare hurt him!" Davina says. "Oh, I hope I won't have to, sweetheart. But, then, that depends on you." Klaus stated. "Let him go now!" Davina threatened. "You should know, I don't do well with demands." Klaus stated. Davina thrusts her open hand out and twists it, using her magic to break the bones in his leg. Unfortunately, it takes only a moment for Klaus to reset his bones and heal. "Impressive. But you don't want to fight me, love. Innocent people have a way of ending up dead." Klaus said. "Please, let me go." Tim whispered. "Your choice, little witch. Swear allegiance to me alone and the boy lives. Stand against me–" Klaus gets cut off as the candles behind Davina flare as Davina gets angrier. After a moment, she thrusts both hands in front of her and shrieks. Her magic causes paper and books to be blown around by wind, and all the windows in the church shatter. The glass shards fly backwards, and Klaus and Tim are forcibly blown backwards toward the entrance. Even Davina is knocked backwards by the power of her magic and thrown onto the ground.

 **WOODED AREA IN THE BAYOU**

The men who raided the clinic are still looking for MayBeth, and they pass her, not seeing that she's hiding behind a tree. She runs up to them and kicks the first man she encounters in the gut and knocks him to the ground. She jumps and kicks the second man down as well, and snaps his neck. A third man tries to attack her, but she grabs a knife from his hands and cuts his neck with it as she spins in the air. When a fourth attacks her, she grabs his shotgun, and knocks him to the ground, and possibly kills him as she kicks him and beats him in the head with the butt of the shotgun. MayBeth crouches on the ground, and her eyes, unknown to her began to flash werewolf-gold, as she looks for any more threats. A large, burly man descends upon her, but before MayBeth can react, his neck is snapped from behind by Rebekah, who has just arrived. "Have to say, I'm impressed." Rebekah says as she hugs MayBeth. "How did you find me?" MayBeth asks. "Your text got me halfway, vamping here did the rest. Who are they?" Rebekah says looking around. "Witches, warlocks, whatever." MayBeth says. Rebekah notices more men with flashlights in the distance. "There're more of them. Run!" Rebekah says. MayBeth reluctantly heeds her warning. "If I had a dollar for every mess my family has got me into..." Rebekah is shot in the heart with two arrows, which temporarily neutralize her and she falls to the ground. MayBeth sees her. "Bekah!" MayBeth is shot in the shoulder with an arrow, which seems to be coated in something that causes her to pass out and fall to the ground as well.

 **DAUPHINE STREET MUSIC FESTIVAL**

Cami walks down the street, observing the people partying around her, when Marcel approaches her. "Where is she? Where's Davina?" Marcel says. "She went to meet a boy, in St. Ann's church..." Cami says. "Stay here in case she comes back." Marcel says. Cami watches Marcel, concerned, as he walks away quickly.

 **WOODED AREA IN THE BAYOU**

Rebekah awakens from passing out after being shot in the heart with an arrow. She pulls out the arrows with a groan, and sits up to find five or more bodies, all dead and bloodied. "What the hell?" Rebekah says as she looks around. She starts to gasp for breath as she pulls herself to her feet. "MayBeth? MAYBETH!?"

 **ST. ANN'S CATHOLIC CHURCH**

Davina awakens on the floor after passing out from attacking Klaus with her magic. She stands up. "Tim!" Davina yells. She runs toward the back of the room, where Klaus and Tim where blown backward, and runs out the door. Above her, in the balcony, Klaus stands as he talks on his cell phone with Rebekah. "What do you mean, 'She's missing?'" Klaus says. "What do you think I mean? There's blood and bodies everywhere, someone's ripped this lot to shreds, and there's no smart-aleck pregnant girl." Rebekah says. "Keep looking. I'm on my way." Klaus says as he hangs up and pulls Tim up onto his feet. "Please, don't hurt me." Tim says. "It wasn't my intent to. But, sadly, we've run out of time to play nice." Klaus grabs Tim and throws him off the balcony onto the floor below. He spots Tim's violin on the floor, and smiles as he throws it over as well before walking away. Some time later, Tim lies on the floor, surrounded by broken glass. He is severely injured, and his breathing is shallow. Davina returns and finds him lying on the floor. "Tim!" Davina says. She kneels down beside him. "Oh no, no, please!" She lifts his head onto her lap. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Davina says. Tim gasps in pain and looks at her as she runs her fingers through his hair. Klaus enters and walks toward them. "One of the tragic consequences of war. Innocent bystanders. What terrible guilt you'll have to live with, young Timothy's blood on your hands." Klaus says. "Get away from him!" Davina says angrily and in tears. Klaus raises his hands defensively. "No, no, let's not be hasty. After all, I can heal him." Klaus smirks. Davina looks at him in confusion. "All you have to do is ask." Klaus crouches down to her level. Davina looks down at Tim, and after a moment, nods her head. "Please!" Davina pleads. "For you, Davina, with pleasure." Klaus says as he bites his wrist and feeds his blood to Tim. After a moment, Tim pulls away and sighs in relief. Klaus tilts his head toward him and compels him. "You will forget everything that happened after the concert, including the fact that you saw Davina." Klaus starts. Davina looks at Klaus in shock. "What? No!" She says. "If he remembers seeing you, he might come looking. If the witches learn of him, if they know you have a weakness, then poor Tim might end up as leverage in an awful scheme to control you. Again." Klaus stands up and pulls Tim to his feet again, then compels him. "Okay, come on, up you come." He starts to compel Tim. "Take your violin case with you. You'll remember losing the instrument backstage after the performance. You really should be more careful." Klaus claps him on the neck, and Tim picks up his violin case and leaves with it. "All fixed! And now, you owe me a favor." Klaus says. Davina frowns and cries silently as she picks up Tim's smashed violin off the floor. When she looks up again, Klaus has vanished. She walks into the aisle and turns around when she hears Marcel approaching her. "Davina!" Marcel looks around. "What happened? What are you doing here?" He says. "I live here, remember?" Davina says angrily. She turns away and walks back to her room. Marcel looks at her, confused, and sighs as she walks away.

 **BAYOU CLINIC**

Rebekah is walking around, looking for clues as to where MayBeth could be. She sees the doctor passed out on the floor next to the used syringe. Suddenly, Klaus appears. "Wow! You abandoned your quest for power to help out your family! Having an off day?" Rebekah says sarcastically. "Who took her, Rebekah?" Klaus says angrily. "I don't know." Rebekah says. "What do you mean, you don't know? And who killed her attackers?" Klaus says pissed. "I don't know! I had an arrow in my heart. If it wasn't Beth who killed them, then–" She is cut off by wolves howling in the distance. Klaus looks at her and raises his eyebrows. "Lovely. Maybe her new friends will know where she is." Rebekah says. Klaus follows her outside, speechless. When they exit the building, they see MayBeth stumbling toward them, her clothes tattered and dirty. She looks dazed and exhausted. The two run toward her. "MayBeth! What happened? Tell me what happened my love." Klaus says. "I can't remember." MayBeth says. Klaus examines MayBeth for wounds. "You've completely healed. There's not a scratch on you." Klaus says. "One of the perks of being a Heretic, remember?" MayBeth says. "No, not that fast. The witches took away your power and that took away your vampirism." Klaus says. Rebekah runs over to MayBeth and wraps an arm around her protectively. "Leave her alone!" She thinks for a moment. "It's the baby. The vampire blood, Klaus' vampire blood, in your system, it can heal any wound." Rebekah says. Klaus turns and stares at her incredulously. "Your own child healed you." She continues. Klaus smiles at the thought. "How did you escape? Outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds!" Rebekah says. "I think it was the wolf. I think it's trying to protect me." MayBeth says. "The witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux–" Klaus starts but Rebekah cuts him off. "It wasn't Sophie–" Rebekah starts but MayBeth cuts her off. "It was Agnes." She says. "Fine! Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the lot of them!" Klaus says. "Not if Elijah gets there first." Rebekah says smiling. "Elijah? Did you find him?" MayBeth says. "He's been in touch, and he has a plan. All he asks is that we take care of you and the baby." Rebekah says. "Hey, so... can we go home now? I'd really like to sleep for a few days." MayBeth say and stands up, and Klaus nods with a smile. When she goes to walk, she stumbles and starts to fall, but Klaus zooms over to catch her and picks her up. "Ooh, I've got you, love. I've got you." Klaus says. MayBeth turns his head to her and places her lips to his. They separate and smile at each other. Rebekah and Klaus walk toward their car, MayBeth still in Klaus' arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**~Chapter 17~**

 **~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~**

 **MayBeth says and stands up, and Klaus nods with a smile. When she goes to walk, she stumbles and starts to fall, but Klaus zooms over to catch her and picks her up. "Oh, I've got you, love. I've got you." Klaus says. MayBeth turns his head to her and places her lips to his. They separate and smile at each other. Rebekah and Klaus walk toward their car, MayBeth still in Klaus' arms.**

 **NIGHTWALKER BAR**

Marcel angrily talks with his nightwalkers, including Josh and Diego. "I was crystal clear! Eyes on my girls at all times." Marcel said angrily. "What, your girl's little friend sneaks away from YOUR party, and that's our fault?" Diego says. Marcel scowls at him. "What, Marcel, are you going to send me to the Garden, too?" Diego said. Marcel snaps his neck, and turns around to address his other nightwalkers, who stand and stare at him before dispersing awkwardly. Marcel turns to Josh. "When he wakes up, tell him an apology would have gotten him a lot further than his attitude. Marcel smiles. Josh nods and walks away. After he does, Rebekah walks into the bar and slams the door. Marcel approaches her. "Awful, what happened to the church. I hear they're calling it a gas leak. Such a pity." Rebekah says. "I heard that you were quite a woman on a mission today." Marcel tells her. "What can I say? I want Elijah back." Rebekah says to him. "Is that ALL you want?" He gets into her face. "You'll get Elijah back. In the meantime, stay out of this bar, and stay away from my guys." Marcel says. "What's wrong? You jealous?" Rebekah says. "Me? I've already found my queen." Marcel says. "Cami? The bartender? Stop fooling yourself, Marcel. She's comfort food, something to distract you from what you really want, which, after all these years, is impossible to deny, because I'm standing right in front of you." Rebekah whispers. She looks at him, and stares at his lips, as if she's about to kiss him, but instead, Marcel walks away, leaving Rebekah standing alone.

 **CAMI'S APARTMENT**

Cami is in her pajamas, and looks in her bedroom mirror as she takes off her necklace. She sees Klaus standing in the doorway in the reflection, and turns to talk to him. "Klaus! What are you doing here?" Cami asks. "I've had quite a night. I recall you mentioned something about nightmares and insomnia. I believe I can help. Can I come in?" Klaus says. "This is super weird. Come in." Klaus walks in. "Wait, that's right, I told you what happened. I never tell anybody, but I told you." Tears start to fill her eyes. "And you said something about Sean standing alone against his demons. When he killed those men, I thought he must be mentally ill, but what if it was demons? What if a vampire compelled him?" Cami gasps in realization. "And if so, would you devote yourself to finding the guilty party? Would you sacrifice everything to find out the truth? To what end?" Klaus says. "To what end? This is the entire reason why I'm in New Orleans!" Cami says backing up. "Cami, whatever lies on the other end of this mystery will only offer you pain! Nothing will bring your brother back! Your only hope for peace... is to forget this..." Klaus starts. Cami realizes what he's about to do. "No." Cami says. "...and move on." Klaus says. "No! Don't compel me to forget this!" Cami starts to cry. "And if I allow you to remember, the knowledge will eat away at you. Your quest for truth will only put you in danger." Klaus gets close to her. "You don't care about me! You only want me to forget this so I can focus on Marcel! So I'll be a good little spy, for you!" Cami says. "I need your loyalty, yes, and though it may appear selfish to you, the scope of my plan goes far beyond myself! Power aside, I am trying to honor my brother!" Klaus states. "What about my brother? My twin brother. We were bonded our whole lives, and I know, I KNOW, he didn't just snap. And I need to know who did this, and I need to make this right!" Cami starts. Klaus walks closer to her. "NO! DON'T TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME!" Cami screams. Klaus grabs Cami and compels her. "You will do nothing. Your brother was ill. He killed those people and himself, and it was a tragedy. All you can do is move on." Klaus says as he lets her go, and tears fall from her eyes as she sits down on her couch. Klaus takes her hand in his as he continues to compel her. "Know that your brother is at peace, and that you needn't worry. I will find out what happened, and when I do, I will make sure whoever harmed your brother will suffer. And as for you... Tonight, you will sleep, and you will dream of a world that is far better than this one... a world where there is no evil, no demons, and all people desire only to be good."

 **DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM**

Davina is touching Tim's broken violin. She turns sadly toward her wind chimes, and uses her magic to telekinetically make them play the song Tim played for her. She is startled when she hears a floorboard creak, and turns, startled. She is walking toward Elijah's coffin when she hears his voice—Elijah stands behind her, looking gray from not feeding. "It's all right, Davina. I don't mean you any harm, though I do think it's time we had a talk." The both give each other small smiles.

 **~o0o~**

Elijah is standing in the attic, focusing on Davina's pulsing carotid artery. His skin looks very gray as a result of not feeding while he was daggered. "You're the one they call honorable." Davina says. Elijah smiles. "Yes, that's what they call me. And yet, I followed my brother here to New Orleans to engage in a war. So, I ask you: does that sound honorable to you?" Elijah says. "You don't look well." Davina says. "Well, only this morning I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest, so I'd say I'm holding myself together quite well. Davina, I believe that you and I have the power to end a war between witches and vampires before it truly begins. I, by keeping my brother in line; you, by behaving like your true self—not some tool for Marcel or the witches." Elijah says. "And why should I trust you?" Davina asks. "Well, for one thing, in spite of a ravenous hunger, I have not tried to take your blood." Elijah states. "Why not? I'm the only one here." Davina says. "Even in my present condition, I would not feed from a child." Elijah says. Davina takes a hat pin and pricks her finger with it. A drop of blood clings to the end of the needle, and she places the drop on Elijah's lip. After a moment, Elijah's skin returns to its normal complexion. Davina looks pleased.

 **~o0o~**

 **MIKAELSON MANSION**

Klaus is pacing in the back kitchen of "Rousseau's." When Sophie comes in with some produce, Klaus grabs her and vamp-runs them back to the Mikaelson Mansion. "We had a deal! You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's army. And whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed MayBeth to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches." Klaus said angrily. "I had nothing to do with it, I swear. MayBeth and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die." Sophie says. "Then who were they?" Rebekah says, coming in to the conversation. "They are a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby." Sophie explains. "What kind of vision?" Klaus asks. "She has them all the time. They are totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one." Sophie says. "Well, how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?" Klaus asks, getting annoyed. "Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches." Sophie says. "Ah, well. I grow fonder of this child by the second." Klaus says smiling. "Sophie, look, I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle baby whilst he tries to win your witch Davina's loyalty. Why don't you tell me just how extreme this faction is?" Rebekah asks. "Elijah's talking to Davina?" Sophie asks, surprised. "Yeah. As we speak, I imagine." Rebekah says. "I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd." Sophie says. "Do tell." Klaus says. "I... wasn't always an advocate for the witches." Sophie starts.

 **~FLASHBACK – 8 MONTHS AGO~**

 _At Rousseau's, Sophie dances to music behind the bar as the crowd cheers. "Woo, drink up everybody! This is how they party in Rio!" Sophie shouts. She pours liquor straight into her mouth from the bottle._

 **Present Day~** "My sister was devoted, like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned 21, I left the Quarter to travel... and play." She says.

 _Flashback Sophie pours alcohol into a girl's mouth and kisses her after she drinks it._

 **Present Day~** "But, I wanted to be a chef, so I came back to Rousseau's.

 _In flashback, Jane-Anne enters Rousseau's to find her sister. "Oh, Jane-Anne!" Jane-Anne smiles and the girls hug. "Welcome home, Soph. Can we go someplace to talk?" Jane-Anne says. "Just tell me." Sophie says. "The elders called a vote. We're moving forward with the Harvest." Jane-Anne says. "What?" Sophie says._

 **PRESENT DAY**

"What the bloody hell is a Harvest?" Rebekah says. "It's a ritual our coven does every three centuries, so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored. We appease our ancestors, they keep our ancestral power flowing." Sophie says. "And why haven't I heard of this?" Klaus asks. "Because a Harvest always seemed like a myth. A story, passed on through generations like Noah's ark, or the Buddha walking on water. The kind some people take literally, and some people don't." Sophie says.

 **FLASHBACK – HARVEST**

 _Some young witches are standing and kneeling in a row outside a farmhouse. An older witch, Bastiana, holds a knife. Bastiana makes a small cut on the first girl, Monique's hand. "To be reborn, we must sacrifice." she says. "To be reborn, we must sacrifice." Monique repeats. "To be reborn, we must have faith." Bastiana say as she cuts the second girl's hand. "To be reborn, we must have faith." she also repeats. "Do you have faith in the Harvest?" Bastiana says as she cuts the third girl's hand. Sophie shows up and approaches the witches. "Not for a second!" she says. "Sophie!" Monique says. "What are you doing?" Sophie says. "Saving the community you renounced." Bastiana says. "You're all ridiculous. Monique, seriously?" Sophie asks. "My mom told me I had to." she says. "Yeah. Well, your mom and I are gonna have words." Sophie says. Davina is the last girl in the row, and she watches as Sophie storms away._

 **PRESENT DAY**

"They had the girls of our community preparing for months. Four would be chosen for the Harvest. They said that it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a myth." Sophie says. "Was it?" Rebekah says. Sophie looks guilty, but before she can say anything, Klaus's cell phone rings. He picks it up—it's Marcel. "Marcel. Bit early in the day for you, isn't it?" Klaus says. "I know, I make this look easy, but I still have an empire to run." Marcel says. "Rather you than me. All that responsibility seems like such a bore." Marcel says. "Well, this might spice things up. I just heard about a bunch of dead witches out in the bayou. The kinda damage a werewolf might do, only there was no full moon. I have an informant out there I need to meet and I would love for you to go with me." Marcel states. "Dead witches in the bayou. Sounds like less of a problem, and more like a cause for celebration." Klaus says back. "Well, something killed them. And may still be out there. And with your blood the only cure for a werewolf bite, I would love for you to accompany me." Marcel states. "Oh, why not? Haven't been to the bayou in ages. I'm on my way." Klaus says getting ready to leave. "Peace out, brother." Marcel says and hangs up. He is holding a picture of a large house in his hands. Marcel turns to a woman he is with. "This is the one."

 **MIKAELSON MANSION**

"You can't go out there now. I need to gather the witches' remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown, we'll lose the link to their magic." Sophie says. "Those witches tried to kill MayBeth. I'd prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to her, or to... you know, that." Klaus says and points at MayBeth's stomach. "You are all class." MayBeth says. "Stay put. And save the rest of your story 'til I return." Klaus tells Sophie.

 **ST. ANN'S CHURCH**

Father Kieran is sweeping the church when Marcel enters. "Look who's back. Here to visit your prisoner in the attic?" Father Kieran says. "Lay off. She's not a prisoner. And I'm moving her tonight. Too many people know where she is." Marcel says. "I have been hearing about what you've been up to since I've been out of town. Using that girl to keep the witches from doing magic?" Father Kieran says. "All respect, Father K. If you're going defend the witches' rights, we got nothin' to talk about." Marcel says and walk up to the attic.

 **DAVINA'S ATTIC**

Davina is drawing while Elijah walks around. He holds Tim's damaged violin in his hand. "Do you play?" Elijah asks. "That's... not mine." Davina says. Elijah sits in a chair and tinkers with the violin for a moment, until Marcel's steps can be heard from outside the room. When he enters, Elijah has hidden himself away. "Good news, Little D. I'm moving you out this pile of dust." Marcel says. "Are you serious? When?" Davina asks. "Tonight. I just need to lock in the arrangements. How's our Original?" Marcel asks and gestures to Elijah's coffin. "Uh, don't disturb the body! I have a spell in progress." Davina lies. "Bet you do. Pack up, 'kay? Only what you wanna take. I'll buy ya anything else you need." Marcel says. "Okay." Davina says. Marcel leaves the attic. Elijah appears from behind a corner. "You didn't reveal that I was awake." Elijah asks. "We're not done talking yet." Davina says. Elijah picks up the violin again and sits down. "You and Marcel seem very close." Elijah states. "Marcel's my family." Davina says. "And yet Marcel is someone who delights in harming the witches. Those people, I would think, you would consider family. This doesn't trouble you?" Elijah asks. "No. They deserve it." Davina says. "Why would you say that?" Elijah says confused. "Cause they're liars. All of them." Davina says angrily.

 _Return to the flashback of the young witches and the elder witches by the farmhouse. The girls still kneel in a row, and Bastiana touches four of the girls' foreheads to indicate who has been chosen. Monique, Davina, and two other girls were chosen for the Harvest_

"They made me and my friends do this Harvest ritual. They said our participation would bring our family strength, health... that we'd forever be celebrated as saviors of the community. But all they really wanted was more power. So, I left before they could get it. Now, they're running out of time, because after the Harvest, comes the Reaping. And if they don't complete the Harvest, there won't be a Reaping. Soon, all the witches in the Quarter will start to lose their power. Eventually, they will cease to be witches altogether." Davina says calmly. "So what does it take to complete this ritual?" Elijah asks. "I have to die." Davina says. Elijah is shocked by this revelation.


	18. Chapter 18

**~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~**

" **They made me and my friends do this Harvest ritual. They said our participation would bring our family strength, health... that we'd forever be celebrated as saviors of the community. But all they really wanted was more power. So, I left before they could get it. Now, they're running out of time, because after the Harvest, comes the Reaping. And if they don't complete the Harvest, there won't be a Reaping. Soon, all the witches in the Quarter will start to lose their power. Eventually, they will cease to be witches altogether." Davina says calmly. "So what does it take to complete this ritual?" Elijah asks. "I have to die." Davina says. Elijah is shocked by this revelation.**

 **Lafayette Cemetery**

Sophie is in the cemetery, packing a little bottle into her backpack, when MayBeth enters the mausoleum. "Hey. What the hell?" Sophie says. "You're going out there anyway, aren't you? I wanna go with you." Maybeth says. "No, thanks. Already got assaulted by Klaus this morning. Don't need a repeat." Sophie refused. "What if whatever is responsible for all those dead witches is still out there? We've already established that it likes me and hates witches, so you'll be safer with me." Maybeth states. "Sorry if I'm not buying your sudden concern for my safety." Sophie said. MayBeth blocks the exit, forcing Sophie to stop. "Listen. The whole reason I came to this stupid town in the first place was because your sister's the one that had people take me. Plus she told me Marcel ran the werewolves out of the Quarter, into the bayou. And, last night, I'm pretty sure that some guardian-angel-wolf saved my life. So, I'm coming with you." MayBeth says. Rebekah walks in to the mausoleum and joins the girls. "Could you two be more idiotic?" Rebekah states. MayBeth and Sophie both look around at each other and sigh. "Two can play the follow-game, you know! You heard Klaus, he and Marcel are headed right where you're going." Rebekah says. "So distract them. Because unless you wanna lock a hormonal, pregnant werewolf, once a Heretic, in a tomb, I'm coming with you. And wouldn't Elijah be mad if he hears that the baby and I died of asphyxiation?" MayBeth says. Rebekah stares at her, annoyed. Sophie rolls her eyes and sighs again, resigned to having MayBeth and Rebekah tag along.

 **Big Auggie's Bayou Bar**

Klaus is standing in front of the bar, phoning Rebekah. "What's the matter Rebekah? You cross that I'm out with your ex?" Klaus says smugly. "What is all that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background?" Rebekah asks. "According to the dreadful signage, it's Big Auggie's Bayou Bar." Klaus says. "Well, order up a few rounds of moonshine and steer clear of the dead witches for a few. The witch is on a burial mission, your girlfriend carrying your baby is on a spirit quest, and I'm keeping Elijah's promise to keep her safe, so stall, please?" Rebekah hangs up the phone. Klaus, who is angry and annoyed, enters the bar. "Everything okay?" Marcel asks. "Oh, just the usual. Temperamental sister. So, where's your informant?" Klaus covers up. "Tomas? He's out sniffin' around. Grab a drink, and then we'll chase him down." Marcel says. "Well, I suppose it will give us a chance to talk things over, like why you haven't returned Elijah. Maybe your young witch has grown partial to his company. She must get so bored." Klaus says. "You never stop, do you?" Marcel asks. "You never answer, do you?" Klaus asks back. "Why're you so curious about Davina?" Marcel says. "If I had a 16-year-old, all-powerful witch at my beck and call, you would wonder about her, too." Klaus stated. "You're never gonna get her." Marcel said. "Okay, okay. I'll ask the harmless questions, then. How did you meet her?" Klaus asked. "That might surprise you. This was eight months ago, before I banned the witches from using magic. Relations between vampires and witches weren't what you'd you call friendly, by any means, but let's just say we were a little less... divided. In fact, some of us were getting along just fine." Marcel laughed.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Sophie Deveraux and Marcel are taking a shower together, making out with each other and presumably having sex. Afterward, Marcel lies in his bed, while Sophie dries herself off beside him. "Ugh, it's so screwed up, I'm dealing with whacked-out, militant witches." Sophie said, pissed. "Hey, you witches all got a little crazy in you." Marcel smiled. "And my sister has really gone off the deep-end this time." Sophie said. "Jane-Anne's got martyr written all over her, that's for sure." Marcel said. "They've got every 16-year-old girl in our coven dying to be one of the four chosen for this crazy-ass ritual." Sophie said. "Anything I can do to help?" Marcel asked. 'No, you've caused enough trouble with them." Sophie waves him off. "What, little old me?" Marcel asks. "You're a dick." She giggles. "You always stir it up with the witches. Which is why this stays between us." Sophie says and kisses him deeply._

 **PRESENT DAY**

"You and Sophie? You hypocrite. You torture those witches, and yet there you were, getting positively Romeo and Juliet with Sophie Deveraux." Klaus says. "Oh, hey hey hey, it wasn't like that. It was a... mutually satisfying hook-up."Marcel said. "So, if Sophie didn't turn to you, her secret vampire lover, in her hour of need, what did she do?"Klaus asks. "She did what any good girl do. She went to her priest." Marcel says.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Sophie, Father Kieran, Jane-Anne, Bastiana and Agnes are in the St. Anne's Church. "You've never cared about witch business, Sophie. And now, you have the gall to reveal our private dealings to an outsider." Bastiana states. "You have to find another way." Father Kieran says. "You think we do this lightly? The vampire presence in the Quarter is growing stronger, we need more power to fight them off. Harsh times call for harsh measures." Bastiana says. "This is a little more than harsh, Bastiana." Sophie says. "You don't understand, because you don't believe. You've never believed. But I believe enough to put everything on the line for this. And being chosen for the offering – it's an honor." Jane-Anne says. "It's a myth, Jane-Anne." Sophie says. "What you are planning to do is not only wrong; in my city, it's illegal." Father Kieran. "In your city full of vampires?" Jane-Anne says back. "The vampires and the human faction have an arrangement, just like we have with you all. Protect the locals, protect our homes, we look the other way. What you are planning goes too far." Father Kieran states. "We are simply taking what we need. Our connection to our ancestors weakens over time. You sow, and you reap; that's the way the Harvest works." Bastiana says. "I am the only ally the witches have in this town! Do you really wanna face Marcel without me? Because that is what you'll be dealing with if you go through with the Harvest." Father Kieran says. Sean O'Connell hears the argument and comes out to investigate. "Everything okay in here, Uncle Kieran?" He says. "We're just finishing, Sean. Right?" Father Kieran says as he glares at the witches. "I believe I've made myself clear." He says to them. "We'll take this matter to the elders." Agnes says and turns to Sean and grasps his hand in hers. "Continue your studies, Sean. Your uncle is an excellent role model." She says and smiles. Sean nods, and as Agnes turns to leave, she mutters a hex under her breath._

 **PRESENT DAY**

"The witches were furious with Kieran. Sophie tells me that the witches put a hex on his nephew Sean, made it seem like he was slowly losing his mind in order to distract Kieran, while they kept planning for the Harvest." Marcel says. "So they attacked Kieran's nephew." Klaus said angrily. "Yeah. Kid wasn't the same after that, ended up going postal, killing all his fellow seminary students, all of them, and then himself." Marcel said. "I might have read about that. The boy... killed a twin, or he was a twin or something." Klaus said. "Ah, no no no, they said he had a twin sister." Marcel sips his liquor, while Klaus downs all of his in one gulp, obviously angered at learning that the witches hexed Cami's brother into killing all of those people.

 **DAVINA'S ATTIC**

Elijah is still fiddling around with the violin as Davina packs her suitcase. "So, enlighten me. What did you mean when you said you had to die?" Elijah says. "That's was the Harvest was. They said they'd put us four girls in a state of, like, peaceful limbo as part of the offering. And then later, at the Reaping, we'd awaken and be reborn. I never got as far as the limbo part, which means the Harvest isn't complete. That's why the witches are so freaked out. The Reaping is just around the corner, and if they don't finish it before then, it's over. All I have to do is wait it out." Davina said. "And then what?" Elijah asks. "They're punished, and I'm free." Davina said calmly. "From Marcel?" Elijah asked. "Of magic. All our power will drain away. I'll be normal." Davina smiles slightly. "Is that what you want? To be normal?" Elijah asked. "I just don't wanna be what I am. I can't control it sometimes. Magic. I…" Davina tears up. "hurt people. Even when I don't mean to." Davina says. "Why don't you tell me about your friends. You must miss them." Elijah says. "There's Tim. He doesn't know about any of this witch stuff. He's normal. My best friend, Monique. She was a part of the Harvest too. She's lucky. No one ever fought for me, but someone fought for her. The only one who ever spoke out against the Harvest was Monique's aunt." Davina says. "And who is that?" Elijah asks, curious. Davina sighs. "Sophie Deveraux." She said. Elijah continues to look shocked about what he is learning.

 **The Bayou**

Sophie, Rebekah and MayBeth continue to walk around the Bayou to look for the dead witches. "So, this Harvest thingy—tell me more." Rebekah asks. "Klaus said to wait." Sophie says. "Yes. He also said to stay out of the bayou and yet here we are, amongst the crawly, buzzy creatures." Rebekah said. "We're here." MayBeth said as she look around. They have reached the place where the witches were killed. They're all bloodied and ripped apart, and a dismembered head lies near the bodies. Sophie, who looks sick, kneels down to dig around her bag for the ingredients she needs to consecrate her fellow witches. "Whoa." MayBeth sees a huge pawprint in the mud. In a nearby tree, there are three bloody scratches in the bark. "Is that a wolf track?" Sophie asked. They hear a crunching noise, like footsteps, nearby. "Who's there?" Rebekah calls out. The person approaching them is a male vampire – Marcel's informant, Thomas. "What the hell? An Original?" He said. He runs away with vampire speed, leaving the girls standing and gaping.

 **.o0o.**

Klaus walks outside of Big Auggie's Bayou Bar as he talks to Rebekah on his cell phone. "Let me understand this: against all logic, you and Beth went to the bayou, where you ran into a man you think may be Marcel's informant, and then you lost him?" Klaus said, pent up with annoyance. "Yes, and now that we've established that I am a failure as a sister, and a friend, and an Original, you should probably know he's on his way to Marcel right now to rat me out. Skinny guy in a hurry, looks like he saw a ghost." Rebekah said. "I'll handle it, but I'll need a distraction." Klaus said and smiles. "I'm on my way." She hangs up, and swats at a mosquito that has landed on her arm. Klaus enters the bar again. "Your sister again?" Marcel asks. "She craves attention. So come along, you were just getting to the juicy bits." Klaus says. "I can't joke around about this. I've done a lot in my day, but I do have a rule about kids." Marcel said. The story about the Harvest continues as Marcel tells it to Klaus, and Davina tells it to Elijah. The scenes alternate between the two storytellers, as well as flashback sequences.

 **DAVINA'S ATTIC**

"No one but Sophie ever questioned the Harvest. Not even my own mother. So neither did I. We thought it was such an honor, we had such faith. We were so stupid." Davina said. "So how did it begin?" Elijah questioned. "We were led out like princesses. My mother was so proud." Davina said bitterly.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _It's night now, and the four girls are led into the Lafayette Cemetery by the elders to start the Harvest. There are birdbaths with liquid that is lit on fire burning around them. "Our magic fades as our ties to our ancestors weaken over time. We beseech them, accept this offering as a sign of our faith." Bastiana says. The girls kneel in a row in the middle of the crowd of people._

 **DAVINA'S ATTIC**

"Bastiana, one of the Elders, called upon the four elements to bind our past and future magic together. Earth, to connect us to our ancestors. Water, to heal the community. Wind, to carry us to our ancestors and back. Fire, to purify. After all our preparation, we knew exactly what to expect. For weeks they told us that the magic in the knife they used to cut our palms would put us to sleep, and that later at the Reaping, we would all be resurrected. They said we'd awaken, and all be together and more powerful than ever. And it was just like we rehearsed it. All that was left was a little cut on our palms for the blood sacrifice." Davina said.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _The first girl stands up to begin the Harvest, but is interrupted when Sophie runs into the cemetery. "No! Stop! Bastiana, stop! You have to stop, Bastiana, please don't do this!" Sophie pleads. A male witch wraps his arms around Sophie to restrain her, and covers her mouth with his hand so she can't intervene or scream anymore._ **Davina, speaking to elijah, "Even after Sophie tried to stop it, we didn't suspect anything."** _Bastiana continues, "To be born, you must sacrifice. Do you have faith?" She asks. The girl nods in response, and holds out her hand for the blood sacrifice. Instead, Bastiana slits the girl's throat, and the young witch falls to the ground. The other three girls start to scream in terror, but they're also restrained so that they can't run away. Davina's mother stares straight ahead as her daughter screams._

 **DAVINA'S ATTIC**

"Everyone involved in the ritual knew that this would happen." Elijah says. "Except the four of us. They weren't putting us to sleep, they were slaughtering us!" Davina says angrily.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _The next witch is pushed forward, and Bastiana slashes her throat with the knife as well, despite her protests. "No, no!" Davina screams. "Monique Deveraux." Bastiana says. "NO, NO, NOOO!" Davina screams even more. A man forces Monique forward to be sacrificed next._ " **I begged for someone to help. My own mother turned away from me."** _Sophie screamed and screamed for her sister, anyone, to do something. "What is wrong with you!?" She screamed. Jane-Anne looks worried, but does nothing._

 **DAVINA'S ATTIC**

"But no one did." Davina states. "And yet you survived. Therefore, someone or something intervened." Elijah says. Davina nods. "Yes. Someone finally did." She said.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Monique, run away! Run away!" Sophie screams. A shrill whistle can be heard, and a group of vampires, led by Marcel, infiltrates the cemetery and they start killing the witches. "Marcel." Sophie says._

 **BIG AUGGIE'S BAYOU BAR**

"You're the one who stopped it." Klaus states. "Kieran knew every detail from Sophie. After his nephew's massacre in the church, he was so torn up. He left town just before the Harvest. But on his way out, he came to me, and he asked me to stop the Harvest. He knew I didn't want the witches getting any more power. And I do have a rule about people abusing kids, so, I did what he asked. But I was too late." Marcel said.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _The vampires are still attacking the Elders. A vampire bites Bastiana and feeds on her until she dies, and when her body falls to the ground, so does the magic knife in her hand. Another vampire bites and kills Davina's mom. Agnes picks up the knife from the ground, and grabs Monique and slits her throat with it. Davina screams, hysterical and trying to break free. "No, Monique! Nooo! Let go of me! Stop it! Stop it! Let go of me! Stop it!" Davina screams. Davina fights against the guy holding her. Marcel watches her fight against him as she headbutts the guy in the face, so Marcel kills the man and grabs Davina protectively. "I got you." Marcel said._

 **BIG AUGGIE'S BAYOU BAR**

"There was something about seeing Davina fight. She didn't just go along to the slaughter, you know?" Marcel said. Klaus smiles slightly. "I do... Marcellus." Klaus says. Marcel, somberly. "I felt like she and I... we were kindred spirits." Marcel said.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Marcel is still holding Davina, while Sophie kneels on the ground, holding Monique's body in her lap. Sophie looks up at Marcel and Davina, and Davina holds her hand out toward Monique. A light inside Monique leaks out of her body, and into Davina's outstretched hand, and Sophie and Marcel stare at her in amazement._

 **DAVINA'S ATTIC**

"Every girl who died released her power on to the next. When I was the last one, I suddenly had all of it, all the power that was supposed to be released back into the earth to appease our ancestors." Davina said. "So... the Harvest was actually working?" Elijah asked. "Something was working. And I knew that I was supposed to be killed so the Harvest could be completed and we would all be resurrected. But, they lied to us about how they were killing us. How do I know they weren't lying to us about coming back? But mostly, I just didn't want to die. So, I let him save me. Marcel saved my life." _In the flashback, Marcel sees the surprised look on Sophie's face, and vamp-runs himself and Davina away before she could get hurt._ In the present, Elijah looks disgusted by how Davina was treated, and feels sympathy for her.

 **BIG AUGGIE'S BAYOU BAR**

"You were quite the knight in shining armor, though Davina must realize you owe her as much as she owes you. You never could have banned the witches from using magic without her." Klaus said. "She's not exactly besties with them. I'm protecting her. A lot of them would like to get their hands on her and kill her to finish the Harvest. If they don't, the other girls stay dead, and they lose their power." Marcel said. "And if they do, you lose yours." Klaus says. "And Davina loses her life." Marcel said. Rebekah shows up and joins them. "Isn't this like old times? Just how drunk are you two?" She said. Klaus fakes slurring his words. "Skating on the razor's edge. I'm gonna use the loo. Back in a tick." Klaus says and leaves. "I haven't seen him this lushy since the '20s." Rebekah says. "So you came to take him home?" Marcel asks. "Why else would I be here?" Rebekah says. "I don't know. Maybe to make sure I didn't get too drunk and spill secrets better left unspilled about you and me. I know better." Marcel states. "I hope so, because you don't wanna end up on the wrong side of me." Rebekah says. "Oh, Rebekah Mikaelson. You do not wanna be on the wrong side of me." Marcel says. The two stare at each other intently.

 **OUTSIDE OF THE BAR**

Klaus walks outside and sees Thomas, who has just returned from the bayou. "Thomas, I presume. Marcel asked me to find out what you know about the dead witches." Klaus says. "I heard they were going after some pregnant werewolf/witch. She was stupid, being out there all alone." Thomas said. "Yeah, she was, wasn't she, yes? It's amazing how gullible some people can be." Klaus chuckles and snaps the vampire's neck.

 **~o0o~**

Elijah proudly holds up Tim's violin. "You may return this now to its rightful owner. It's restored." Elijah states. Davina takes the instrument and stares at it sadly. "I don't even know if I'll see him again." She says. The room starts to shake, as if they're in an earthquake. Elijah and Davina look around worriedly, and the window shutters burst open as the shaking stops. "Davina, this power that you contain, drawn from your fallen friends—it's too much for you. You need control, which requires study and practice. Now, my mother was a very powerful witch. She left behind her grimoires, a legacy of books filled with spells. These books contain all of the tools that you might need to control your magic. If you free me from here, I can share them with you. However, if you leave now with Marcel, we'll never see each other again, and I cannot find you, and I can't help you." Elijah says. "The witches manipulated me. You know how that ended." Davina threatens. "This is not manipulation. This is one thing in exchange for another. I'm offering you a deal." Elijah corrects.

 **~o0o~**

Klaus enters the bar again. Marcel is gone; Rebekah returns to the bar from the restroom. "That was fast work, Rebekah. Where's Marcel? In there, touching up his lipstick?" Klaus says. "Credit me with some taste, it's filthy in there. Where'd he go." Rebekah asks. "He didn't tell you he was leaving?" Klaus says. "No. Do you think he realized we were stalling him?" Rebekah asks. "No. Unless... he was stalling us." Klaus thinks. Marcel bursts into Davina's room. Elijah is hiding in his coffin. "Okay, now's our shot. You ready to blow this joint?" Marcel asks with a smile. "Can't wait." Davina smiles back. Marcel grabs Davina's suitcase and the two get ready to leave the room. "We'll leave Elijah behind as a parting gift. Might buy me a little forgiveness for pulling one over on his siblings. Let's go." Marcel says. The two leave the attic, though Davina gives her room a final parting glance before she goes. When the two of them are out of earshot, Elijah pulls himself out of his coffin. Downstairs, Marcel walks ahead of Davina. She stops suddenly in the middle of the church's main room, and he turns to look at her. "What's wrong? What's happening?" Marcel asks, worried. The church starts shaking, and Davina's body tenses up as her body starts to spasm. "I don't know. Something's wrong." Davina says. Marcel runs up to Davina to help her. "Marcel. There's something dangerous out there. Take me back!" Davina passes out, and Marcel catches her. "Damn it." He picks her up and carries her back to her room. Upstairs, Elijah waits in the doorway and smiles. He has hidden by the time Marcel brings her back up to her room and puts her into her bed. He tucks her in under her blankets, and after looking at her for a moment, he takes his leave. Once he's gone, Davina opens her eyes and lifts her head.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Marcel and Davina enter the attic room for the first time. "No one's gonna look for you here. It's only for a little while, 'til I get you out of town and someplace safe. For now I can get you whatever you want. What do you like to do?" Marcel asks. "Draw." Davina whispers. "An artist, huh? That's cool, okay. I can buy out Vincent's for you tomorrow. Maybe get you some curtains, or–" Marcel gets cut off. "Marcel? You know what I really want? I wanna make them pay." Davina said. Marcel nods._

 **PRESENT DAY**

Davina sits up in bed. "Elijah?" Davina calls out. Elijah comes out of hiding. "I'm pleased you stayed." He states. "You'll keep your promise about your mother's spell book?" Davina asks. "I will. You know, difficulties aside, I value my family above everything. I am sorry that yours failed you." Elijah says. "Your brother Klaus handed you to Marcel in a box, yet you still don't give up on him?" Davina questions. "Well, I've given up on giving up. It's an affliction. I will fight for my family until my last breath." Elijah said. "And I'll fight the witches until mine." Davina states.


	19. Chapter 19

**~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~**

" **Your brother Klaus handed you to Marcel in a box, yet you still don't give up on him?" Davina questions. "Well, I've given up on giving up. It's an affliction. I will fight for my family until my last breath." Elijah said. "And I'll fight the witches until mine." Davina states.**

 **ST. ANNE'S CHURCH**

"Now what? You just gonna leave her up there for anybody to find?" Father Kieran says. "I'm not in the mood, Kieran." Marcel said. "You were supposed to get her out of New Orleans after the Harvest. We failed those other three girls, we didn't fail her. That is why I came to you for help. That was the plan." Father Kieran said. "Plans change." Marcel says. "Especially after you found out how powerful she was." Father Kieran states. "Let's get something straight. For eight months since you left, I've been running this town just fine. I don't need you coming back and gettin' in my business. I will do what I want, where I want. Got it?" Marcel says. "You wanna be the boss? You wanna call the shots? Fine. But I call the shots with the humans. And you don't wanna make an enemy of me. So, I would suggest one thing—stay away from my niece." Father Kieran demands. "Fine. Who the hell's your niece?" Marcel asks. "Cami." Father Kieran states. Marcel stops in his tracks and considers this news for a moment, before huffing in frustration and leaving.

 **.o0o.**

It's night now, and MayBeth and Sophie are returning to Sophie's truck. "Those people, all this, because of a vision about mine and klaus's baby you don't think is true?" MayBeth asks. "Look, I love Sabine, but she's the witch equivalent of a drama queen. I've learned to take little stock in whatever she says or sees. Just kinda wish she'd kept her mouth shut." Sophie said. "The Harvest ritual. You said you didn't believe in it. Were you right?" MayBeth asks. "No. I saw it with my own eyes. It was working. It was real." Sophie says. "So, how can you be so sure Sabine's vision isn't?" MayBeth said. Sophie doesn't have an answer.

 **OUTSIDE THE ABATTOIR**

Marcel walks into the courtyard where Klaus is waiting for him up on the top of a cement barrier. "Taking me on a field trip to distract me. Pathetic. And obvious—I taught you better than that." Klaus says. "You taught me to protect what's mine. You will not take Davina from me—end of story." Marcel said back. "An immutable law of nature, Marcel, is the strong always take from the weak." Klaus says. "Oh, if you were so strong, you wouldn't have run away from New Orleans like a little bitch, all those years ago." Marcel said. Klaus jumps down from where he was standing and punches down on Marcel. "You've been playing king with a bunch of children for too long. Don't mistake me for one of your nightwalker lackeys, Marcel. I can take Davina anytime I like." Klaus says. Marcel lunges for Klaus, but he's knocked back down by Elijah, who has appeared out of nowhere. "Do forgive me, Marcel. If anyone is to teach my brother a lesson... it's me." Elijah said. Klaus stares in shock at his brother, and doesn't seem too pleased to see him.

 **MIKAELSON MANSION**

Rebekah pours several drinks as she talks to MayBeth. "I don't care if we have to get you a leash, that was your last trip to the bayou. What is it with you and those wolves, anyway?" Rebekah said. "I feel like we're connected somehow. I don't know. Maybe it's just some pipe dream that I have. But sometimes, when I feel like it's me against the world, it keeps me going." MayBeth said. Rebekah gives MayBeth a look and hands her a drink. MayBeth side-eyes her. "Really Bekah?" MayBeth says and Rebekah suddenly remembers that MayBeth is pregnant and can't drink, so she drinks MayBeth's glass in one gulp, and then drinks her own. "Oh, right. Well, family is a pain in the behind." MayBeth rolls her eyes at her sister. "And as for being in it alone, how dare you? I don't ruin a perfectly fabulous pair of boots traipsing through the bayou for just anyone dear sister. MayBeth smiles, and Rebekah downs her second drink. Their conversation is interrupted by Klaus walking through the front door. "Nik, finally. What–" Rebekah starts. Elijah walks through the door after his brother with a huge smile. Rebekah runs to Elijah and hugs him tight. Elijah sees MayBeth over Rebekah's shoulder, and they smile at each other, though MayBeth leaves the room right after. "Elijah! You're safe! Now that you're home, is your first plan to kill Niklaus?" Rebekah says. "Excuse me, just a moment." Elijah says. "Where's he going?Bekah asked. Elijah walks out the back door to find MayBeth, who is standing on the back patio. "You're back." MayBeth said. "I'm back Young Beth." The two look at each other for a moment, and then MayBeth smiles at the name but slaps him in the face. "Don't make promises you can't keep. Welcome home dear brother." MayBeth says. Elijah touches his face where she slapped him, and smiles to himself.

 **MIKAELSON MANSION**

The Mikaelson siblings and MayBeth sit in the study, where Elijah stands behind the desk and explains everything that he has learned from Davina that day. "Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie. This story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, wasn't over territory at all, this was over Davina." He says.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _In the back room of Rousseau's, Jane-Anne and Sophie are both sobbing and arguing. "I swear, I had no idea that the Harvest could possibly be real!" Sophie says. "But the one thing that you were sure of is that I was wrong, and that I would risk Monique's life on a maybe. And now my daughter is dead." Jane-Anne says. "Please tell me how to fix this." Sophie asks. "Now that Marcel has Davina, how we are even supposed to find her? If we don't finish the Harvest, Monique and those two other girls are dead for real." Jane-Anne states. Sophie steps toward her sister and grabs her hands. "Look at me. You and I are gonna find a way to get Monique back. It'll be our little secret. We'll do it together. I'll seal off the cemetery from the vampires, find Davina, stop Marcel and finish the ritual once and for all. Even if I have to slit Davina's throat myself." Sophie says._

 **PRESENT DAY**

"Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, a young pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant. Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister can use you to find Davina. If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone." As they speak, Sophie kneels in front of Jane-Anne's grave at Lafayette Cemetery in the pouring rain, crying.


	20. Chapter 20

**~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~**

 **If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone." As they speak, Sophie kneels in front of Jane-Anne's grave at Lafayette Cemetery in the pouring rain, crying.**

Klaus and Elijah sit opposite each other in the living room, both reading. Klaus is reading "A Poison Tree" by William Blake, and Elijah is reading one of his mother's grimoires. A dead girl lays on the coffee table as they listen to classical music. After a moment, Rebekah enters. "So, this is what you do the first time we're back together as a family? Vampire book club?" Rebekah asks. "Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn't that right, Elijah?" Klaus says. "Yes, that's quite right, Niklaus." Elijah says. "And what's this business?" She gestures to the dead girl on the table. "This is a...peace offering." Elijah states. "I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish." Klaus says. "And I explained to my little brother, that forgiveness cannot be bought. I'd simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition, and personal growth." Elijah says back. Klaus rolls his eyes guiltily, and Elijah gestures to the girl. "Not this nonsense." Elijah continues. "Well, I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I?" Klaus grins. "Well, I suppose I'll go fetch the rubbish bin, because she's staining a two hundred-year-old carpet." Rebekah states. Elijah looks up from his book to see the girl bleeding out onto the table, where the blood drips onto the floor. "Ah, yes." Elijah says. Klaus looks at Elijah, and then to MayBeth, who walks through the room, her hand on her pregnant belly. Elijah watches Klaus set down the book and follow MayBeth into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Klaus finds MayBeth making herself breakfast, and rooting through the fridge. Klaus leans in the doorway. "Good morning love." Klaus says. "Hey." MayBeth says smiling. Rebekah enters through the back door, dragging a trashcan behind her. "Listen, I know I'm the only one in this house that actually drinks milk, but would it kill any of you to make sure it's on the grocery list?" MayBeth calls out. "Speaking of, add bleach." Rebekah stomps through the kitchen and into the living room to clean up the mess. Klaus digs around in a cupboard as MayBeth pulls ice cream out of the freezer. "You know, I do we could spend more time together love." Klaus says. "In your absence, as you like to call it, since you've been with Marcellus…" Looks up to see Klaus bringing a bowl, a spoon, and a bag of cereal to the counter. "I have been attacked by French Quarter vampires, I've had to live in a house with a secret dungeon full of coffins, and I was nearly murdered by witches who are convinced my baby is Lucifer." MayBeth continues. Klaus smiles sympathetically as he pulls orange juice and milk out of the fridge, pours MayBeth a bowl of cereal, and then fills it with milk. MayBeth notices the milk. "Oh...milk … Well, I'll have you know that I wish we got to spend more time together too." MayBeth says. "I'm just happy to see that you're in one piece love." Klaus smiles. "So, back to the murderous witches." He hands her the bowl of cereal. "I have some concerns." Klaus says. "They're evil. And, my life is still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux, which is not comforting Nik." MayBeth says. "Yes, I think it's time we took care of that little problem." Klaus says. "I am all for it. As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town." She says as she drags the dead girl's body across the kitchen floor. "Who do we have to kill?" MayBeth asks. "Probably no one." Klaus says. MayBeth looks at him questioningly. "Alright, potentially everyone." Klaus says as he turns to leave.

 **ROUSSEAU'S**

Sophie chops up vegetables and talks to Sabine, who is sitting on one of the tables. Sophie gestures to table and makes a face. "I cook on that, you know!" She says. "Don't get cranky with me! I'm the only witch who still likes you." Sabine says back. "Yeah, it's not like I'm trying to save the witch heritage or anything." Sophie says. She turns to Sabine. "They'll come around. They're just old-school, and scared." Sabine says. "Scared of what? Your prophecy about the hybrid baby? Agnes and her freak-show minions had a real field day with that one." Sophie says. "I can't help what I see, Soph." Sabine shakes head. "Well, if you're psychic, I'm Martha Stewart!" Sophie walks toward table to grab some celery. "Scootch!" Sophie returns to her table, and Sabine hops down to join her. She sees a shadow in her peripheral vision and gets suspicious. Suddenly, two people in black masks come out. "What the...?" Sabine starts but one of the masked people backhands Sabine across the face, and she as she falls, she hits her head on the table and falls unconscious. Sophie tries to fight the other two masked people off, but they blow some powder in her face that makes her pass out as well.

 **MIKAELSON MANSION**

Rebekah scrubs at the bloodstains in the carpet as Klaus continues to read "A Poison Tree." "Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddyhood." Rebekah teases. "Nonsense. Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away!" Klaus says. Rebekah side-eyes him and grins, and Klaus grins back. Elijah joins them in the living room. "Strange, I don't recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure." Elijah opens Esther's grimoire and flips through it. "What are you doing with Mother's spellbook?" Rebekah says. "Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from Mother's grimoire. To help her learn to control her magic. I thought we'd begin with a little unlinking spell." Elijah states. Rebekah and Klaus look at each other in confusion. "Wait, you want to use her to unlink Young Beth from Sophie Deveraux?" Rebekah asks. MayBeth, in the kitchen hears Rebekah. "Really Bekah, again with that annoying nickname!" She says. Everyone smiles. "Sophie brought us here under false pretenses! She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So, she yolked her own cause to ours, with magic threats and half-truths! Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void." Elijah continues. Klaus and Rebekah grin. "Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina, you need to make certain that I am not interrupted." He said. Elijah points to Rebekah and thinks for a moment. "You stay here and watch Beth." Elijah continues. "How did I get elected supernanny?" Rebekah asks. "More importantly, who put him in charge?" Klaus says and kisses MayBeth and follows Elijah out of the room.

 **NIGHTWALKER BAR**

Marcel sits alone, drinking a bottle of scotch, as various vampires around him feed on humans at the tables around him. Josh sees Marcel, and approaches him. "Hey. Is everything okay?" Josh asks. Marcel gives him a look. "Uh, can I get you something?" Josh continues. "Look, I know you want a daylight ring, kid. Little heads up? I got guys eighty years ahead of you." Marcel states. "Noted. Sorry." Josh says. Marcel watches him walk away. "Wait! You know Klaus Mikaelson. I asked you to give him a lift home a couple of times? To the Palace Royale Hotel, right?" Marcel questions. Josh stammers. "Uhhh, yeah...the Palace Royale." Josh asks. "See, I stopped by his hotel, to say sorry about an argument we had. Turns out he lied about living there. Lied! Do you ever hear the phrase, "Uneasy is the head that wears the crown?"" Marcel asked. "Uhhh...Lord of the Rings?" Josh questioned. "No, Shakespeare. When I was a kid, Klaus taught me how to read with those plays. All about a king who gained the world, but lost his soul. But now, I get it! You see, when it's all said and done, and you look around at the empire you built, the only thing that matters is who you can trust!" Marcel says. "There's gotta be somebody, somewhere that you can trust? "To stick to you, through thick and thin, to the bitter end." Sam and Frodo, The Fellowship of the Ring." Josh shrugs. Marcel nods slowly. "Yeah, there is someone. We used to be best friends." Marcel says and pats Josh on the arm as he leaves.


	21. Chapter 21

**~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~**

 **If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone." As they speak, Sophie kneels in front of Jane-Anne's grave at Lafayette Cemetery in the pouring rain, crying.**

Klaus and Elijah sit opposite each other in the living room, both reading. Klaus is reading "A Poison Tree" by William Blake, and Elijah is reading one of his mother's grimoires. A dead girl lays on the coffee table as they listen to classical music. After a moment, Rebekah enters. "So, this is what you do the first time we're back together as a family? Vampire book club?" Rebekah asks. "Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn't that right, Elijah?" Klaus says. "Yes, that's quite right, Niklaus." Elijah says. "And what's this business?" She gestures to the dead girl on the table. "This is a...peace offering." Elijah states. "I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish." Klaus says. "And I explained to my little brother, that forgiveness cannot be bought. I'd simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition, and personal growth." Elijah says back. Klaus rolls his eyes guiltily, and Elijah gestures to the girl. "Not this nonsense." Elijah continues. "Well, I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I?" Klaus grins. "Well, I suppose I'll go fetch the rubbish bin, because she's staining a two hundred-year-old carpet." Rebekah states. Elijah looks up from his book to see the girl bleeding out onto the table, where the blood drips onto the floor. "Ah, yes." Elijah says. Klaus looks at Elijah, and then to MayBeth, who walks through the room, her hand on her pregnant belly. Elijah watches Klaus set down the book and follow MayBeth into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Klaus finds MayBeth making herself breakfast, and rooting through the fridge. Klaus leans in the doorway. "Good morning love." Klaus says. "Hey." MayBeth says smiling. Rebekah enters through the back door, dragging a trashcan behind her. "Listen, I know I'm the only one in this house that actually drinks milk, but would it kill any of you to make sure it's on the grocery list?" MayBeth calls out. "Speaking of, add bleach." Rebekah stomps through the kitchen and into the living room to clean up the mess. Klaus digs around in a cupboard as MayBeth pulls ice cream out of the freezer. "You know, I do we could spend more time together love." Klaus says. "In your absence, as you like to call it, since you've been with Marcellus…" Looks up to see Klaus bringing a bowl, a spoon, and a bag of cereal to the counter. "I have been attacked by French Quarter vampires, I've had to live in a house with a secret dungeon full of coffins, and I was nearly murdered by witches who are convinced my baby is Lucifer." MayBeth continues. Klaus smiles sympathetically as he pulls orange juice and milk out of the fridge, pours MayBeth a bowl of cereal, and then fills it with milk. MayBeth notices the milk. "Oh...milk … Well, I'll have you know that I wish we got to spend more time together too." MayBeth says. "I'm just happy to see that you're in one piece love." Klaus smiles. "So, back to the murderous witches." He hands her the bowl of cereal. "I have some concerns." Klaus says. "They're evil. And, my life is still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux, which is not comforting Nik." MayBeth says. "Yes, I think it's time we took care of that little problem." Klaus says. "I am all for it. As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town." She says as she drags the dead girl's body across the kitchen floor. "Who do we have to kill?" MayBeth asks. "Probably no one." Klaus says. MayBeth looks at him questioningly. "Alright, potentially everyone." Klaus says as he turns to leave.

 **ROUSSEAU'S**

Sophie chops up vegetables and talks to Sabine, who is sitting on one of the tables. Sophie gestures to table and makes a face. "I cook on that, you know!" She says. "Don't get cranky with me! I'm the only witch who still likes you." Sabine says back. "Yeah, it's not like I'm trying to save the witch heritage or anything." Sophie says. She turns to Sabine. "They'll come around. They're just old-school, and scared." Sabine says. "Scared of what? Your prophecy about the hybrid baby? Agnes and her freak-show minions had a real field day with that one." Sophie says. "I can't help what I see, Soph." Sabine shakes head. "Well, if you're psychic, I'm Martha Stewart!" Sophie walks toward table to grab some celery. "Scootch!" Sophie returns to her table, and Sabine hops down to join her. She sees a shadow in her peripheral vision and gets suspicious. Suddenly, two people in black masks come out. "What the...?" Sabine starts but one of the masked people backhands Sabine across the face, and she as she falls, she hits her head on the table and falls unconscious. Sophie tries to fight the other two masked people off, but they blow some powder in her face that makes her pass out as well.

 **MIKAELSON MANSION**

Rebekah scrubs at the bloodstains in the carpet as Klaus continues to read "A Poison Tree." "Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddyhood." Rebekah teases. "Nonsense. Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away!" Klaus says. Rebekah side-eyes him and grins, and Klaus grins back. Elijah joins them in the living room. "Strange, I don't recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure." Elijah opens Esther's grimoire and flips through it. "What are you doing with Mother's spellbook?" Rebekah says. "Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from Mother's grimoire. To help her learn to control her magic. I thought we'd begin with a little unlinking spell." Elijah states. Rebekah and Klaus look at each other in confusion. "Wait, you want to use her to unlink Young Beth from Sophie Deveraux?" Rebekah asks. MayBeth, in the kitchen hears Rebekah. "Really Bekah, again with that annoying nickname!" She says. Everyone smiles. "Sophie brought us here under false pretenses! She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So, she yolked her own cause to ours, with magic threats and half-truths! Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void." Elijah continues. Klaus and Rebekah grin. "Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina, you need to make certain that I am not interrupted." He said. Elijah points to Rebekah and thinks for a moment. "You stay here and watch Beth." Elijah continues. "How did I get elected supernanny?" Rebekah asks. "More importantly, who put him in charge?" Klaus says and kisses MayBeth and follows Elijah out of the room.

 **NIGHTWALKER BAR**

Marcel sits alone, drinking a bottle of scotch, as various vampires around him feed on humans at the tables around him. Josh sees Marcel, and approaches him. "Hey. Is everything okay?" Josh asks. Marcel gives him a look. "Uh, can I get you something?" Josh continues. "Look, I know you want a daylight ring, kid. Little heads up? I got guys eighty years ahead of you." Marcel states. "Noted. Sorry." Josh says. Marcel watches him walk away. "Wait! You know Klaus Mikaelson. I asked you to give him a lift home a couple of times? To the Palace Royale Hotel, right?" Marcel questions. Josh stammers. "Uhhh, yeah...the Palace Royale." Josh asks. "See, I stopped by his hotel, to say sorry about an argument we had. Turns out he lied about living there. Lied! Do you ever hear the phrase, "Uneasy is the head that wears the crown?"" Marcel asked. "Uhhh...Lord of the Rings?" Josh questioned. "No, Shakespeare. When I was a kid, Klaus taught me how to read with those plays. All about a king who gained the world, but lost his soul. But now, I get it! You see, when it's all said and done, and you look around at the empire you built, the only thing that matters is who you can trust!" Marcel says. "There's gotta be somebody, somewhere that you can trust? "To stick to you, through thick and thin, to the bitter end." Sam and Frodo, The Fellowship of the Ring." Josh shrugs. Marcel nods slowly. "Yeah, there is someone. We used to be best friends." Marcel says and pats Josh on the arm as he leaves.


	22. Chapter 22

**~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~**

 **If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone." As they speak, Sophie kneels in front of Jane-Anne's grave at Lafayette Cemetery in the pouring rain, crying.**

Klaus and Elijah sit opposite each other in the living room, both reading. Klaus is reading "A Poison Tree" by William Blake, and Elijah is reading one of his mother's grimoires. A dead girl lays on the coffee table as they listen to classical music. After a moment, Rebekah enters. "So, this is what you do the first time we're back together as a family? Vampire book club?" Rebekah asks. "Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn't that right, Elijah?" Klaus says. "Yes, that's quite right, Niklaus." Elijah says. "And what's this business?" She gestures to the dead girl on the table. "This is a...peace offering." Elijah states. "I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish." Klaus says. "And I explained to my little brother, that forgiveness cannot be bought. I'd simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition, and personal growth." Elijah says back. Klaus rolls his eyes guiltily, and Elijah gestures to the girl. "Not this nonsense." Elijah continues. "Well, I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I?" Klaus grins. "Well, I suppose I'll go fetch the rubbish bin, because she's staining a two hundred-year-old carpet." Rebekah states. Elijah looks up from his book to see the girl bleeding out onto the table, where the blood drips onto the floor. "Ah, yes." Elijah says. Klaus looks at Elijah, and then to MayBeth, who walks through the room, her hand on her pregnant belly. Elijah watches Klaus set down the book and follow MayBeth into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Klaus finds MayBeth making herself breakfast, and rooting through the fridge. Klaus leans in the doorway. "Good morning love." Klaus says. "Hey." MayBeth says smiling. Rebekah enters through the back door, dragging a trashcan behind her. "Listen, I know I'm the only one in this house that actually drinks milk, but would it kill any of you to make sure it's on the grocery list?" MayBeth calls out. "Speaking of, add bleach." Rebekah stomps through the kitchen and into the living room to clean up the mess. Klaus digs around in a cupboard as MayBeth pulls ice cream out of the freezer. "You know, I do we could spend more time together love." Klaus says. "In your absence, as you like to call it, since you've been with Marcellus…" Looks up to see Klaus bringing a bowl, a spoon, and a bag of cereal to the counter. "I have been attacked by French Quarter vampires, I've had to live in a house with a secret dungeon full of coffins, and I was nearly murdered by witches who are convinced my baby is Lucifer." MayBeth continues. Klaus smiles sympathetically as he pulls orange juice and milk out of the fridge, pours MayBeth a bowl of cereal, and then fills it with milk. MayBeth notices the milk. "Oh...milk … Well, I'll have you know that I wish we got to spend more time together too." MayBeth says. "I'm just happy to see that you're in one piece love." Klaus smiles. "So, back to the murderous witches." He hands her the bowl of cereal. "I have some concerns." Klaus says. "They're evil. And, my life is still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux, which is not comforting Nik." MayBeth says. "Yes, I think it's time we took care of that little problem." Klaus says. "I am all for it. As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town." She says as she drags the dead girl's body across the kitchen floor. "Who do we have to kill?" MayBeth asks. "Probably no one." Klaus says. MayBeth looks at him questioningly. "Alright, potentially everyone." Klaus says as he turns to leave.

 **ROUSSEAU'S**

Sophie chops up vegetables and talks to Sabine, who is sitting on one of the tables. Sophie gestures to table and makes a face. "I cook on that, you know!" She says. "Don't get cranky with me! I'm the only witch who still likes you." Sabine says back. "Yeah, it's not like I'm trying to save the witch heritage or anything." Sophie says. She turns to Sabine. "They'll come around. They're just old-school, and scared." Sabine says. "Scared of what? Your prophecy about the hybrid baby? Agnes and her freak-show minions had a real field day with that one." Sophie says. "I can't help what I see, Soph." Sabine shakes head. "Well, if you're psychic, I'm Martha Stewart!" Sophie walks toward table to grab some celery. "Scootch!" Sophie returns to her table, and Sabine hops down to join her. She sees a shadow in her peripheral vision and gets suspicious. Suddenly, two people in black masks come out. "What the...?" Sabine starts but one of the masked people backhands Sabine across the face, and she as she falls, she hits her head on the table and falls unconscious. Sophie tries to fight the other two masked people off, but they blow some powder in her face that makes her pass out as well.

 **MIKAELSON MANSION**

Rebekah scrubs at the bloodstains in the carpet as Klaus continues to read "A Poison Tree." "Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddyhood." Rebekah teases. "Nonsense. Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away!" Klaus says. Rebekah side-eyes him and grins, and Klaus grins back. Elijah joins them in the living room. "Strange, I don't recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure." Elijah opens Esther's grimoire and flips through it. "What are you doing with Mother's spellbook?" Rebekah says. "Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from Mother's grimoire. To help her learn to control her magic. I thought we'd begin with a little unlinking spell." Elijah states. Rebekah and Klaus look at each other in confusion. "Wait, you want to use her to unlink Young Beth from Sophie Deveraux?" Rebekah asks. MayBeth, in the kitchen hears Rebekah. "Really Bekah, again with that annoying nickname!" She says. Everyone smiles. "Sophie brought us here under false pretenses! She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So, she yolked her own cause to ours, with magic threats and half-truths! Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void." Elijah continues. Klaus and Rebekah grin. "Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina, you need to make certain that I am not interrupted." He said. Elijah points to Rebekah and thinks for a moment. "You stay here and watch Beth." Elijah continues. "How did I get elected supernanny?" Rebekah asks. "More importantly, who put him in charge?" Klaus says and kisses MayBeth and follows Elijah out of the room.

 **NIGHTWALKER BAR**

Marcel sits alone, drinking a bottle of scotch, as various vampires around him feed on humans at the tables around him. Josh sees Marcel, and approaches him. "Hey. Is everything okay?" Josh asks. Marcel gives him a look. "Uh, can I get you something?" Josh continues. "Look, I know you want a daylight ring, kid. Little heads up? I got guys eighty years ahead of you." Marcel states. "Noted. Sorry." Josh says. Marcel watches him walk away. "Wait! You know Klaus Mikaelson. I asked you to give him a lift home a couple of times? To the Palace Royale Hotel, right?" Marcel questions. Josh stammers. "Uhhh, yeah...the Palace Royale." Josh asks. "See, I stopped by his hotel, to say sorry about an argument we had. Turns out he lied about living there. Lied! Do you ever hear the phrase, "Uneasy is the head that wears the crown?"" Marcel asked. "Uhhh...Lord of the Rings?" Josh questioned. "No, Shakespeare. When I was a kid, Klaus taught me how to read with those plays. All about a king who gained the world, but lost his soul. But now, I get it! You see, when it's all said and done, and you look around at the empire you built, the only thing that matters is who you can trust!" Marcel says. "There's gotta be somebody, somewhere that you can trust? "To stick to you, through thick and thin, to the bitter end." Sam and Frodo, The Fellowship of the Ring." Josh shrugs. Marcel nods slowly. "Yeah, there is someone. We used to be best friends." Marcel says and pats Josh on the arm as he leaves.


	23. Chapter 23

**~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~**

 **Sophie and Maybeth turn to get out of the pool, but MayBeth stops Sophie at the steps. "I know you were just using me to save your people, but try it again, and I'll kill you." Maybeth says and leaves, and Sophie sighs in defeat.**

 **MIKAELSON MANSION**

Rebekah walks into Elijah's bedroom as he's finishing getting dressed in dry clothes, and stands in the doorway. "The unlinking worked! Maybe now we can make plans-" Rebekah says. "Not now, Rebekah. Can we discuss this when I return?" Elijah say and walks toward the door in a hurry. Rebekah's face turns serious. "I won't be here when you return." She says seriously. Elijah stops walking and turns to Rebekah. "That sounds like a goodbye." He says. "...I guess it is. I only came to New Orleans to make sure you were safe. You are. I thought that I might be able to convince you to come with me, but here you are, rushing into whatever Klaus and Marcel and the witches have cooked up. And I finally get it." Rebekah tears up. "You'll never leave this city. You'll never leave Klaus." Rebekah says. Elijah looks at her, and then walks toward her. "Then you should stay." Elijah tries to convinces. Rebekah just shakes head. "This thing that you and Klaus and Marcel have, I want no part of it." She says as tears fall down her cheeks. "I just want to be free." Rebekah continues. "Well, then, go." Elijah says sadly and kisses her on the cheek. "You are free!" Elijah leaves, and Rebekah tries to compose herself.

 **THE ABBATOIR**

Marcel finishes his drink as Rebekah walks into the room. "Rebekah. Twice in one night. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Marcel says. "Call me old-fashioned, but I believe farewells are best in person." Rebekah says. Marcel inhales sharply. "You got Elijah back, and now you two are gonna tuck-tail and run? Smart girl. Have a nice life." Marcel says. "He's staying. And I'm not running, I'm disembarking a sinking ship." Rebekah states. "People have been saying this city's been sinking since I was a boy. It ain't going anywhere. But hey!" Marcel grabs bottle of scotch. "How 'bout one for the road?" He says as he pours a glass. "Why? So you can liquor me up and convince me to stay?" Rebekah says. Marcel stands up and gets in her face. "Why else did you come here?" Marcel asks. "I came to say goodbye." Rebekah says. Marcel whispers in her ear. "Then say it." Marcel says. The stare into each other's eyes for a moment. "Forget it." She turns to leave, but Marcel grabs her wrist and pulls him toward her, kissing her. She pushes him away and glares at him for a moment, but then runs up to him and starts kissing him. He pushes her away and they start to undress as they make out. Rebekah shoves him onto a chair and sits on his lap as they start to have sex.

 **ST. ANN'S CATHOLIC CHURCH**

Klaus, Agnes, and Father Kieran are still arguing. "You're a piece of work, Agnes. But, guess what? I'm quite a piece of work myself. You know, I contemplated leaving bits of you artfully arranged outside your family's tomb? I thought it would leave a fitting message." Klaus zooms over to Agnes and pulls her up into a chokehold. Don't. Touch. My. Family. .Elijah enters and approaches them. "Leave her." Elijah says. Klaus pulls Agnes into a headlock and stands back as he watches Elijah walk down the aisle. "I gave my word." Elijah says. Father Kieran stands up to greet Elijah. "You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times, brother. We've been doing things your way all day. Come on! Just one little snap and it's "Toodle-loo, Agnes." She deserves it!" Klaus says. "Niklaus, don't make another move. You have asked for my forgiveness. I will grant you that forgiveness, but do not make me break my word." Elijah says. Klaus glares at his brother as he considers it. After a moment, he lets Agnes go. Klaus opens arms wide. "My noble brother, how was that for personal growth, eh? Still, it is just like you to spoil all of my fun." He says. Elijah stares Agnes in the eyes. "Oh, not exactly." Elijah says as zooms over to one of the men who helped Agnes and rips his heart out, throws a second man up into the air, and does the same to a third as he rips out the man's heart. He turns to Klaus with a bloody heart in each hand, and drops them to the floor. He pulls out his pocket square to wipe his hands as Agnes stares in horror, and Klaus grins proudly behind her. "Now, I swore you would not die by my brother's hand. I said nothing of my own." Elijah says and grabs Agnes in a chokehold and pushes her backwards. "Nobody hurts my family and lives." Elijah says and snaps her neck, he then turns to leave. "No one."

 **THE ABBATOIR**

Rebekah leans on the balcony railing and looks at the people on the street, wearing Marcel's button-up shirt. He comes up behind her and nuzzles at her neck. "Mmm. I've been away from this home almost a hundred years, and you haven't changed a thing in my bedroom." Rebekah says. "I guess I was holding out hope that you'd come back to it. Though, I imagine it's not quite as comfortable as those beds at the Palace Royale Hotel." Marcel says. Rebekah smiles awkwardly. "It's plenty comfortable!" She turns to her bag. "I'm famished!" She pulls an apple out of her bag and offers it to him. "Nah, apples aren't my thing." Marcel says. "They were your favorite, once upon a time." Rebekah says. "Ah, they were! I'd get my ass beat if I ever ate them working on that plantation. Even the spoiled ones. Now, they just remind me of a time when I couldn't have things." Marcel says. Rebekah leans against Marcel and grabs his arms. "Well, now you can have whatever you want. Come with me." Rebekah asks. "And go where, Rebekah?" Marcel asks. "Wherever we want to! We can build a home together, we can leave behind Klaus, this city, and those Orphan-Annie vampires…" Rebekah starts. "Whoa, whoa, those "Orphan-Annie vampires" are my family, and this city is my home." Marcel continues. "It was my home, too, once. I left." Rebekah says. "You ran. I stayed! This empire thrives because of me, and you want me to run? A man does not run from his home!" Marcel says. "I've lived a lot longer than you have, Marcellus. I have seen kings rise, and fall, but there is one thing I know to be true. It is that no matter how matter how big your empire becomes, it is nothing if you have no one to share it with." Rebekah glares at him. "You want New Orleans? Have it. I won't be here to stop you." She shoves the apple into his chest and leaves. Marcel stares out at the street as he thinks about what just happened. He looks at the apple, and brings it to his nose to smell it.

 **MIKAELSON MANSION**

Josh has stopped by to find Klaus. MayBeth answers the door. "Where is he? I've been trying to find him all day. Marcel KNOWS that Klaus lied to him about where he lives." "I don't know, he's probably in the Quarter, Josh." MayBeth states. "Fine! Just...tell him to call me, please." Josh says. "Okay." MayBeth shuts door. Josh walks away from the house, not knowing that Marcel is standing behind the tree, and has heard the entire conversation. Marcel sees a bunch of apples that have fallen from the apple tree and onto the ground. He picks one up, and has a flashback to when Marcel was just a young boy, and was being whipped by a slavemaster. Young Marcel picks up an apple and lobs it at the man in anger. Marcel looks at the apple in his hand, and then looks over at the door. Someone knocks on the door again. MayBeth goes to answer, thinking it's Josh again, but it's Marcel. "Ugh, what the hell, Josh?" MayBeth say and opens door to find Marcel and is startled. Marcel smiles. "Hi there, mom. I don't think we've had a chance to talk!" Maybeth looks scared and angry.

 **OUTSIDE ROUSSEAU'S**

Outside, Klaus angrily stomps away from the bar, but Marcel catches up with him. "Hey, where you been?" Marcel asks. Klaus stops walking, and rolls his eyes in annoyance before turning to Marcel. "Not still mad about our tiff the other night, are you?" Marcel continues. Klaus smiles fakely at Marcel. "Water under the bridge." He says. "I swung by your house earlier to commiserate over a drink, but I must have just missed you." Marcel says. "Oh, the Palace Royale didn't suit me, I moved on weeks ago." Klaus says. Marcel smiles and shakes his head. "Nooo, I mean your other place." He says.

 **MIKAELSON MANSION**

Elijah comes home to find the house empty.. Elijah looks around. "MayBeth?" He calls out.

 **OUTSIDE ROUSSEAU'S**

"Interesting location to put down your roots, the same plantation where I was a slave. I guess that's why you never invited me over." Marcel says. "Well, how rude of me. I'll speak to Elijah. I'm sure he'll be pleased to host you and Davina for the evening! Especially after you were so hospitable to him." Klaus smiles. Marcel smiles and chuckles. "Good! I look forward to it." He and Klaus continue to shake hands, but as soon as Marcel leaves, Klaus' smile disappears and begins to look worried.

 **MIKAELSON MANSION / REBEKAH'S RED CONVERTIBLE**

Elijah calls Rebekah from the house, as she is on her way out of town in her car. Rebekah, on speakerphone. " _Goodbye means goodbye, Elijah."_ She says. "Is she with you?" Elijah says worriedly. " _What the hell are you talking about?_ " Rebekah says. "MayBeth's gone, where is she?" Elijah states. " _WHAT?"_ Rebekah says. Klaus walks into MayBeth's room anxiously and joins Elijah. "Marcel was here." Klaus says. Elijah looks stunned, and absently drops the phone from his ear.


	24. Chapter 24

**~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~**

" **MayBeth's gone, where is she?" Elijah states.** " _ **WHAT?"**_ **Rebekah says. Klaus walks into MayBeth's room anxiously and joins Elijah. "Marcel was here." Klaus says. Elijah looks stunned, and absently drops the phone from his ear.**

In the courtyard of the Abattoir, hundreds of vampires have congregated in a crowd as they talk to each other and drink. Marcel appears on a balcony. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Fight Night! And, the first rule of Fight Night is: The vampire left standing at the end of the night is one step closer to the inner circle, and one of these, a daylight ring. If you can impress me with a little ultra-violence, you too can enjoy the warmth of the sun on your face. All you gotta do is kick a little ass. Here we go!" Marcel says as he holds up a daylight ring. All the vampires form a circle as they wait for the announcement of the fighters. "Our first two contenders: Felicia and Otto!" Marcel announces. Felicia and Otto fight, as the rest of the vampires cheer them on. At one point it appears that Otto has the upper-hand, but ultimately Felicia wins the fight. "Damn, girl! Not bad!" Marcel says. Suddenly, Klaus and Elijah enter the courtyard. Klaus walks behind Felicia and snaps her neck. The whole room goes silent. "Good evening! I'd like a word." Klaus says. "What do you think you're doing?" Marcel asks. "It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs! We've come here for the girl. Give her to us or…we kill everyone here. Starting with you." Elijah demands. "You two got a lot of nerve, coming into my home and making demands." Marcel says. "Your home, is it?" Klaus starts. "The girl! I will not ask again." Elijah states. "I assume you're talking about MayBeth? Yea high, dark hair, bitchy attitude?" Marcel says. "Yes, now where is she." Klaus says. "Well, I ain't got her. And before you start whining, I did pay her a little visit earlier tonight. I was feeling nostalgic, so I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave. And, imagine my surprise when I realized that the Original family of vampires had taken up residence. MayBeth, answered the door, we exchanged hellos, that was it. You don't believe me? Look around. Hell, I'll even help you find her. But the question that I'd ask is: if MayBeth isn't here, then where is she?" Marcel says.

 **THE BAYOU-TYLER'S CAR**

MayBeth wakes up in the trunk of an SUV with her wrists bound. She tries to kick out the back window to escape. Tyler stops the car and gets out to check the trunk. When he opens it, he tries to grab her, but she fights back by kicking at him. "Seriously?" Tyler asks. "Tyler?" MayBeth says. "You don't wanna fight me, MayBeth. You know you can't beat a hybrid." He zip ties her ankles so she can't run away. " Aahh! Let me go, you backstabbing half-breed piece of shi-" MayBeth fights. "Shut up!" Tyler pulls MayBeth out of the trunk and throws her over his shoulder. As he walks down the road, his hybrid eyes come out due to his anger and frustration.

 **ABATTOIR**

Elijah and Klaus are sitting in the backyard. "Not the most attractive community, are they?" Elijah asks. "You do realize they can hear you?" Klaus says. "You do realize I don't care?" Elijah says back. Marcel appears, followed by some vampires, and the witch, Sabine. "You know, Elijah, I liked you better in that box." He says then turns to Klaus. "But Klaus, my sire, you I owe the world, and I always show respect to my elders. If your special lady is missing, you could benefit from the help of a witch. And, since I control all the witches in this town, I'll grant you one little locator spell. Sabine's the best guide in the Quarter. Need to find someone? I guarantee, she's your girl." Marcel says and turns to leave them to their business. "Where are you going?" Klaus says. "I hate to cut this short, but the sun's coming up soon. My nightwalkers need to get inside, and I have got a city to run. I leave you to track down your lost sheep." Marcel says and leaves. Elijah turns to Sabine. "Can you find her?" He asks. "I can try." Sabine states.

 **THE BAYOU-WEREWOLF ENCAMPMENTS**

Tyler drops MayBeth on the front stoop of a little shack. "What is this place?" MayBeth asks. "The armpit of Louisiana." Tyler pulls a knife out of his pocket. "What are you gonna do with that?" MayBeth asks, afraid. "Depends on you." Tyler says and cuts the zip ties on her ankles. "Hey, you attacked me, remember? You ambushed me, in my own backyard." Maybeth says. "It's not your backyard, it's Klaus'! You're shacked up in that mansion with that psycho." Tyler says angrily. "Hey! That psycho is my boyfriend. Plus it's been awhile since I've even seen you." MayBeth defends. "You mean that you're pregnant? A hybrid baby, yeah, I know all about it. I've been roaming around the bayou, asking questions. Let me tell you what I learned!" He pulls down MayBeth's sweater-sleeve so we can see the birthmark on her shoulder. "This crescent birthmark means you come from a big-shot family. Some kind of royalty for the werewolves of this region. And right here, this is all that's left of them." They both look around, and see more shacks and tents made of blankets. MayBeth spots a girl standing nearby. "Hey!" MayBeth screams. The woman is startled and immediately runs away. "Help me!" MayBeth pleads. "They can't help you! They're in the woods, hiding, because they were persecuted for decades by vampires." Tyler says. Another werewolf, Dwayne, appears. "Is that her?" Dwayne asks. "Yeah, Dwayne. Get her inside." Tyler says. "Tyler? Tyler!" MayBeth pleads.

 **ABATTOIR - COURTYARD**

Sabine waves her hands over a map, where a puddle of Klaus' blood traces from their current location, to where MayBeth is in the bayou. "She's in the backcountry. Way up, past Houma, deep in the bayou." Sabine says. "I don't suppose you could be more precise?" Elijah asks. "What's the matter, Elijah? You're worried a bit of splashing about in the bog might ruin your expensive shoes?" Klaus says. "As a matter of fact, after my recent confinement, I could use a decent stroll through the countryside." Elijah states. "There are stories of exiled werewolves, encampments. If MayBeth went out that far, chances are she went to find them." Sabine states. "Clearly, she hopes to find out more about herself." Klaus says. Elijah looks at Sabine worriedly.

 **NIGHTWALKER BAR**

Josh is sitting at a table, drinking and watching a group of vampires play drinking games, when Marcel approaches him. "You could always join them, you know." Marcel says. "Uh, drinking games? It's not really my thing. It kind of reminds me of the jocks in my high school. We had a pretty high quota of what you'd call "douche-nozzles." Josh says. "Bullies, huh?" Marcel smiles. "Yeah." Josh replies. "Wonder what'd happen if you saw those guys now. I bet you'd tear them apart, right?" Marcel says. "Ah, yeah, totally. Ha probably go all vamp ninja on them." Josh says. "Hahaha! You're a funny guy, Josh. In fact, I thought it was really funny last night, you know, seeing you at that plantation where Klaus is staying." Marcel says. Josh quickly gets up and goes to run away, but is blocked by several other vampires. "Oh, hoho, hahaha! You going somewhere, Josh?" Marcel asks.

 **THE BAYOU-WEREWOLF ENCAMPMENTS**

Klaus and Elijah continue their search for MayBeth near the werewolf encampments. "You seem quite determined to find my little wolf." Klaus says. "If I'm moving too fast for you, Niklaus, you're welcome to wait in the car. Do be certain to leave the windows down." Elijah says. "Ah, so I've touched a nerve Elijah?" Klaus says. "If you're going to insist on treating her like a walking incubator, then that's your mistake Niklaus! She's your lover yet you hardly spend time with her." Elijah states. Klaus sniffs and looks around. "Have you found her scent?" Elijah questions. "No, but I found someone else's. This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of…Tyler Lockwood." Klaus says in displeasure. "And why would your little hybrid-sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in MayBeth?" Elijah asks. "He wants revenge." Klaus says simply. "Why do I suspect this?" Elijah asks. "Back when I had the means to sire hybrids, he was my first, Although, I didn't give him much choice in the matter." Klaus pulls a blanket out of the abandoned car and sniffs at it. "He was loyal in the beginning, but he grew insubordinate, turned my other hybrids against me. I couldn't have that, so I massacred the lot of them. Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off." Klaus states. "Anything else that you would like to share?" Elijah asks. "Well, there was this business with his mum." Klaus says. "You killed his mother. Wonderful." Elijah says, incredulous. "He needed to be taught a lesson!" Klaus says. "And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming MayBeth?" Elijah states. "If he so much as harms one hair on her body-" Klaus starts, getting angry at the thought of MayBeth getting hurt. "Niklaus, so help me…" Elijah says. "Enough. I'll kill Tyler Lockwood myself." Klaus vamp-runs away to find Tyler.


	25. Chapter 25

**~Previously on Dragon's Keeper~**

" **And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming MayBeth?" Elijah states. "If he so much as harms one hair on her body-" Klaus starts, getting angry at the thought of MayBeth getting hurt. "Niklaus, so help me…" Elijah says. "Enough. I'll kill Tyler Lockwood myself." Klaus vamp-runs away to find Tyler.**

 **DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM**

Marcel enters the attic with a large canvas bag thrown over his shoulder. "Marcel, something is happening. There is a witch doing magic in the Quarter." Davina says. "Oh, no worries, that one is Marcel-approved! Besides…" He drops the large sack on the floor. "Got something else for you to handle!" Marcel opens the bag to reveal Josh inside. Josh gets his bearings, and when he sees Davina, he gets scared. "Oh, no. Y-you're the super witch." Josh says. "Say hi to Josh." Marcel says. "Why would you bring him here?" Davina asks. "Josh has a problem. Klaus compelled him to spy on me." Marcel forces Josh to sit in a chair. "Agh!" Josh yelps. "I can't have that. So I thought: "I'll just kill Josh..." Marcel says. "Marcel, please! It's not my fault!" Josh pleads. "...then I thought: "Killing a vampire, that would be breaking my own rule." Smart thing to do is to flip Josh, that way, he can tell Klaus whatever I want. He could even spy for me. All we gotta do is wipe away that compulsion. So, what do you think?" Marcel says. "I can make him forget what Klaus told him. But, the more Klaus said, the more it is gonna hurt." Davina says. "Hm, probably gonna hurt a lot. Josh?" Marcel says. "I-I'll do it, anything, yes. How much pain are we talking?" Josh questions. Davina holds up a hand and starts to remove Josh's compulsion. His vision starts to blur, and he begins to shout out in agony.

 **THE BAYOU - DWAYNE'S SHACK**

Maybeth is alone in the shack, zip tied to a fire stove, when Tyler walks in and joins her. "Tyler, there's been a wolf watching me lately. Protecting me, like it instinctively knows that I'm part of it's pack. You're a hybrid, you can turn into a wolf whenever you want. Was it you?" MayBeth asks. "No, but you're right, only hybrids can control when they change. And I'm the only one left, besides Klaus. Which is why we're here." Tyler says confused. "Whatever you think you're doing, you know that whole Original family has made a pact to keep mine and Nik's baby safe. So, if you hurt me, they'll kill you." MayBeth says. "What makes you think I'm afraid to die?" Tyler says. Dwayne walks into the shack and joins them. Tyler turns to Dwayne. "You ready for this?" He asks. "Let's do it." Dwayne says. Tyler digs in a bag and draws out a large syringe. "What are you doing?" MayBeth asks. Dwayne walks over and holds Maybeth down. Tyler crouches down in front of her. "Tyler, please, NO, Tyler!" MayBeth cries. "Klaus destroyed everything good in my life! So, I'm gonna take away the thing he wants most!" Tyler says. "NO, PLEASE, TYLER, PLEASE!" MayBeth continues to cry. Tyler jams the syringe into Maybeth's stomach and draws out a measure of her blood. Maybeth screams in pain. One he removes the syringe from her body, he jams it into Dwayne's neck, injects the blood into him, and snaps his neck as MayBeth watches in horror

 **ST. ANNE'S CATHOLIC CHURCH**

Marcel is walking out from dropping of Josh in Davina's room, and is about to leave when he notices someone's presence and stops. "I thought you were leaving town! Couldn't stay away, huh?" Marcel asks. Rebekah comes out of nowhere and slams him onto the floor as she holds her stiletto-heel-clad foot against his neck. "I was half past Louisiana when I found out you invaded our home. What have you done with Maybeth?" Rebekah says. "You're so hot when you're angry." Rebekah lifts Marcel up and throws him against the nearby wall. He bounces off and falls into a heap on the floor. "Ahh." Marcel grunts. "You used me!" Rebekah says. "I'm pretty sure that was mutual." Marcel says. "Beguiled by your charms, I slept with you, like a fool, led you to our home, and then you took Maybeth?" Rebekah suspects. "Whoa, I didn't take anybody! Alright? I already sorted this out with your brothers. But, it begs the question: Why'd you come back?" Marcel says. "If Klaus learns it's MY fault you found your way to the plantation-" Rebekah says. Marcel interrupts her. "You really think I'd rat you out? Come on!" Marcel caresses her face. "If you think that I'd ever, in a thousand years, do ANYTHING to hurt you, you've got me confused with Klaus." He says. "All your charms and flirtations simply prove that you're every bit the liar and manipulator that Klaus is." Rebekah says. "Is that what you really think?" Marcel says slightly hurt. "By all means, prove me wrong." Rebekah says. "Fine. Come on, there's something that you need to see." Marcel turns to leave, and Rebekah reluctantly follows him.

 **THE BAYOU-DWAYNE'S SHACK**

Tyler lifts Dwayne's dead body up off the floor and drags him over to the other side of the room. "Don't get all judgy! Dwayne knew what he was getting into. He volunteered!" Tyler says. "For you to kill him?" MayBeth says. "Dwayne is a werewolf who died with YOUR blood in his system. The same blood you share with your hybrid baby." Tyler states. Maybeth realizes what he's doing. "You're trying to turn him into a hybrid! That's impossible!" Maybeth says. "I've been running with wolf packs all over the country. One of them was tight with a witch. She had nightmare visions about your baby and how Klaus could use it's blood to make an army of hybrid slaves." Tyler says. "Nik would never think about doing anything to our baby. It's just a baby!" Maybeth says. "Maybe. Maybe not. That's where Dwayne comes in. You see, he was happy to be the test case. If you haven't noticed, these people don't have much to live for! They'd ALL welcome the chance to become the superior species. Trouble is, all hybrids are sired to Klaus. They follow his every move." Tyler says and grabs knife from his bag and sets it on the table. "No way I let that happen." He continues. "How can you be so sure Nik knows what our baby's blood will do?" Maybeth asks. "What do you think? Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, women and puppies, all of a sudden wants to be a daddy? Or, he's got an ulterior motive. Hybrids can walk in the sun, their bite is lethal to vampires. They'll take over New Orleans by the end of the week. And you know what's going to stop Klaus then? Nothing." Tyler says. Dwayne awakens with a gasp and starts freaking out. Tyler looks at MayBeth, but talks to Dwayne. "You're gonna have to feed on her." Tyler picks up the knife and walks toward her to cut her neck. "What? No! Ahhhhh!" MayBeth yelps. "Do it." Tyler demands. Dwayne walks over to MayBeth and feeds on her, despite her cries. After a moment, Dwayne stops feeding, and falls to the floor in pain. Tyler pushes him outside and leaves to tend to him. MayBeth notices the knife on the ground and strains to reach for it. When she can't reach it, she grabs a broken chair leg from the floor. Outside, Dwayne convulses. "Look at me! Look at me!" Tyler says. Dwayne starts to calm down, and eventually lies still. "You're okay!" Tyler says. Dwayne's hybrid eyes emerge, and he smiles. "I'm better than okay." Dwayne says.

 **DAVINA'S ATTIC**

Josh continues to lay in the fetal position while Davina works on wiping Josh's mind of Klaus' compulsion. Davina rolls her eyes and stops for a moment. "I'm sorry, but it's just gonna get worse. Klaus' compulsion runs deep." She says and kneels down and helps Josh back into the chair. "You need to think of something else. Take your mind off it. Do you like music?" Davina asks. Josh, still panting from the pain. "What? I can't think of music right now." Josh says. Davina sighs. "Why? I dunno, maybe because you're giving me a Voodoo lobotomy!" Josh states. Davina shrugs in agreement. "Do you like jazz?" Davina questions. Josh sighs in frustration. "So, what then?" She continues. "Club stuff. House, trance. You know, "uhnse uhnse uhnse uhnse?" Josh demonstrates. "I'm a witch, I'm not Amish! It's just, I'm only sixteen, I don't go to clubs." Davina says. "When I was sixteen, I'd been to, like, a hundred clubs. God, that was only four years ago. It feels like another life. All I wanted to do is meet boys. Things are so much more complicated. Now, all I want to do is meet boys, feed on people's blood, get one of those daylight rings so I don't burn in the sunlight." Josh says sarcastically. "All perfectly normal things." He says. As Davina listens to him talk, she walks over to her table, where Tim's violin is still resting from when Elijah fixed it. "I like the classics. Puccini, Bach, Mozart. I took piano, not that it matters, while I'm stuck here." Davina says. "Why not?" Josh asks. "Marcel's worried that someone could hear. It's not his fault, he just wants to keep me safe." Davina says. "Safe from what?" Josh says confused. "Basically, a coven of psycho witches wants to sacrifice me in a blood ritual." Davina says. Josh laughs dryly. "Oh! Wow, okay, uhhh...I'm sorry?" He says. "Don't be. I'm going to destroy them all. And once they're gone, everything will go back to normal. I'll have my old life back!" Davina smiles. Josh smiles sadly at her.


End file.
